


Прошлое и настоящее школы 616

by Berelyn



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berelyn/pseuds/Berelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ученики школы 616 каждый день переживают стандартный набор треволнений американского подростка - какая будет оценка за контрольную, поставит ли тренер в основу на следующую игру, согласится ли симпатичный старшеклассник провести вечер вдвоем... пока однажды идиллическую (не очень) атмосферу школы нe сотрясает кровавое убийство, и в ходе нескольких напряженных часов ученикам приходится многое узнать и друг о друге, и о себе, и о своей школе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прошлое и настоящее школы 616

 

****

**1\. ДИРЕКТОР ФЬЮРИ.**

Ник Фьюри сидел за столом в своем просторном, по-спартански обставленном кабинете, и задумчиво смотрел в окно.

Ник Фьюри НЕ стонал, не опускал голову на сложенные на столе руки, прикладывая ко лбу холодную ручку, и не бормотал глупые фразы вроде «Сэм, твою мать, чтобы я еще раз с тобой пил». Нет-нет, всего этого директор НЕ делал, как бы ему ни хотелось. Потому что вожаку не пристало демонстрировать слабость перед членами стаи.

Заместитель директора, Мария Хилл, сидела напротив него и терпеливо ждала, пока Фьюри соберется с силами и заговорит.

\- Итак, - наконец сказал директор. - Меня не было три дня. Что у нас происходило?

\- Что конкретно вас интересует, директор?

\- Все, - ответил он, сдержав рвущееся на язык «разумеется». В основном потому, что говорить было очень больно.

\- Ну... мистер Шторм получил небольшой ожог и не сможет принять участие в ближайшей игре. Мистер Роджерс написал вам письмо, в котором указал, что из всех запасных тейлбеков его больше всего впечатляет игра мистера Максимофф, но, естественно, он ждет вашего решения как тренера. На Совете старост между мисс Романовой и мистером Саммерсом произошел небольшой конфликт, в котором мисс Романова указала на снижающуюся эффективность результатов первого класса, мистер Саммерс напомнил ей об этом ужасном инциденте с радиоактивными скрепками, она начертила график своей превосходящей успеваемости, он поднял вопрос о ее лояльности школе...

\- Хватит, - Фьюри поднял руку, тяжело вздохнул. - Я поговорю с этими двумя. Еще новости?

\- Выходил на контакт профессор Леншерр, - пропела Мария. - Я взяла на себя смелость назначить встречу на сегодня, на час дня. Надеюсь, вы не против?

\- Я не против, - пробормотал Фьюри. - Только этого мне сегодня не хватало. Готовься к драме, Хилл.

\- Я готова ко всему, директор. Мистер Бартон подслушал наш диалог с профессором и предложил закупить попкорн.

Фьюри вздернул бровь.

\- И что ты сделала?

\- Я... его отговорила.

\- И, полагаю, открыла ему всю неправоту его поведения?

 _-_ Естественно _._

\- Ясно. Все?

\- Все. Ах да, директор, - Мария нагнулась и подняла с пола бумажный пакет, до того скрытый от взгляда Фьюри широкой столешницей. Без лишних слов женщина вытащила из пакета огромную бумажную кружку с логотипом одной из ближайших кофеен, - по дороге я захватила вам кофе.

Волк не может демонстрировать слабость перед другими членами стаи. Поэтому Фьюри не признался Марии в немедленной и страстной любви, на ходу срывая с кружки крышку. Нет, он подождал, пока Хилл не выйдет за дверь, и только потом ополовинил кружку одним решительным, долгим, жадным, _долгим_ глотком.

За окном директорского кабинета занимался новый день.

 

**2\. ПЕТР РАСПУТИН, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС, ИГРОК ШКОЛЬНОЙ ФУТБОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ТЯЖЕЛОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ.**

На уроках математики всегда царила идеальная тишина.

Было слышно только, как жужжит муха на стене, как скрипят ручки обменивающихся тяжкими вздохами учеников, да как шелестит юбка профессора Харкнесс.

Профессор расхаживала между партами, высокая, словно закованная в тяжелый бархат своего костюма, и накрахмаленный белый воротник ее рубашки стоял безупречно прямо, как и сама Агата Харкнесс. Острый взгляд учительницы скользил по классу, выискивая строго запрещенную вычислительную технику.

Петр отчаянно посмотрел на собственную тетрадь, пытаясь понять _хоть что-то_ в исправно переписанных с доски формулах. Чуть ниже шли его расчеты - если можно было их так назвать. Проходя мимо его места, профессор Харкнесс бросила на исписанный листок один короткий взгляд, вздохнула, покачала головой и пошла дальше.

Петр уныло опустил голову на грудь. Ну не был он рожден для математики!

\- Итак, класс, - провозгласила преподавательница, - время вышло. Кто из вас хочет выйти к доске и познакомить нас со своим решением?

Среди парка застывших, словно скульптуры, учеников к потолку взметнулась одна рука.

\- О нет, не вы, мистер Роджерс, - рассеянно ответила Харкнесс, перелистывая журнал. - Вы всегда готовы ответить. У вас уже достаточно оценок.

\- Боюсь, что нет, мэм, -  вежливо отозвался Стив, продолжая держать руку.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Вы всегда говорите, что у меня достаточно оценок, мэм. За весь триместр вы спросили меня один раз.

\- А? - профессор Харкнесс вгляделась в журнал повнимательнее. - Хм. Верно. Ну что ж, прошу к доске, мистер Роджерс.

Стив вышел из-за парты, захватив с собой тетрадь, уверенными широкими шагами подошел к доске, поднял мел и начал писать.

\- А компанию вам составит, - добавила Агата, обводя аудиторию испытующим взглядом, - мистер Старк.

Весь класс замер. На последней парте послышалось неуверенное шевеление, и Тони Старк, всклокоченный, заросший самой жидкой щетиной во вселенной, поднял голову с парты.

\- Прошу к доске, мистер Старк.

Даже Тони, будь он хоть трижды сыном спонсора и хоть пять раз главным лентяем школы, не смел спорить с Агатой Харкнесс.

Он вышел к доске.

\- Вы не захватили тетрадь, - заметила Агата. - Вы не решили задачу?

\- Я пытаюсь сейчас это сделать, окей? - огрызнулся Тони.

\- Сейчас? А что вы делали последние двадцать минут?

Молчание.

\- Вы можете ответить, мистер Старк, или предпочтете неудовлетворительную оценку?

Приглядевшись, можно было заметить, как Стив вздыхает и незаметно наклоняет свою тетрадь в сторону Тони, демонстрируя тому решение. Старк тоже заметил маневр - и демонстративно отвернулся.

И тут профессор Харкнесс сделала то, что от нее, наверное, никто не ожидал.

\- Ну что ж, раз уж вы планируете решить эту задачу на месте... - она небрежным движением разделила доску на две части. - Устроим небольшое соревнование. Посмотрим, кто из вас, господа, допишет решение быстрее.

Стив резко захлопнул тетрадь и принялся писать решение, явно по памяти. Мгновением позже Тони, закусив губу, схватился за мел и принялся выписывать на доске какие-то невнятные каракули.

Класс замер в ожидании продолжения шоу, и на время воцарилась очередная тишина. Широкий, уверенный почерк Стива занимал большую часть доски. К каждому действию было приписано пояснение, и, вглядываясь в ряды цифр, Петр с удивлением понял, что понимает решение. Рядом Тони выцарапывал нечто уже совсем невероятное - Распутин бросил в его сторону один взгляд и понял, что лучше и не пытаться. Зато Агата Харкнесс стояла за его спиной, и, судя по всему, следила за прогрессом Старка очень внимательно.

Потом Тор ткнул Петра в спину и передал ему записку, явно до того помятую десятком пальцев. Передавать послания на уроках математики было равно самоубийству, но любопытство было уже не удержать.

«Посмотри на шею Стиву», - гласила записка.

Петр это и сделал.

Роджерс заявился в школу в рубашке с высоким воротом - не редкость для него. Но за время ответа у доски воротник сбился, демонстрируя загорелую кожу.

На которой пухло выступало багровое пятно очевидной формы. Петр покраснел, неожиданно вспомнив Китти.

Это было не его дело.

Он не лез в чужую личную жизнь. И никому не стоило.

С громким скрипом Стив провел черту на доске, закончив свое решение.

\- Спасибо, мистер Роджерс, - кивнула профессор Харкнесс.

Петр смял записку в своей огромной - и впервые он был этому рад - руке.

Это было не его дело.

Но, черт подери.

_Стив?_

**3\. ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ, ПРОФЕССОР ПСИХОЛОГИИ И ФИЛОСОФИИ, КУРАТОР ПЕРВОГО КЛАССА.**

\- Итак, класс, - объявил Ксавье, - прошу вас сдать домашние задания.

Ученики торопливо выстроились перед его столом, складывая тетради в стопку.

\- Спасибо, мисс Стейси. Спасибо, мистер Паркер. Спасибо, мисс Фрост. Мистер Бартон?

\- Да? - юноша остановился перед его столом, сбросив тетрадь поверх общей стопки. Чарльз мельком взглянул на обложку. Pontiac Firebird, огненно-красный. Красивая машина.

\- Мистер Бартон, в первый раз я действовал, исходя из презумпции невиновности. Во второй - позволил себе сомнения. Но если ваша работа будет еще раз так сходна с работой мисс Романовой, я буду вынужден принять меры.

\- Не волнуйтесь, профессор, - сказала девушка, стоящая у Бартона за спиной, и Ксавье вздрогнул. Он специально понизил голос, чтобы не смущать Клинта публичным взысканием, но Наташа все равно ухитрилась его услышать. – Эта работа – его личные мысли и идеи, до последней строчки.

По классу прошла волна негромких смешков, тут же стихших, когда Наташа обернулась и окинула аудиторию грозным взглядом. Клинт даже не шевельнулся. Он представлял собой редкий человеческий вид - самопризнанного, счастливого подкаблучника.

Ксавье вздохнул, принимая последнюю работу. Второй класс всегда проявлял удивительный энтузиазм. Размер некоторых сочинений с трудом укладывался в объем одной тетради.

\- Мы с вами начинали обсуждать альтернативные модели психологии преступника, - начал Ксавье. - Ороро, если тебе не трудно?..

Его ассистентка поднялась со своего места и протянула ему несколько трехмерных моделей. Чарльз установил их на столе. Ученики уставились на него внимательными, ожидающими взглядами.

Сердце Чарльза принадлежало его любимому первому классу - но он не мог отрицать, что работать с сидевшими перед ним детьми было одно удовольствие. Каждый из них имел по паре выигранных олимпиад за плечами, почти каждый ставил собственные эксперименты и разбирался в какой-то из областей науки лучше самого Чарльза.

И все равно - дети, наивные, смешные. Чарльз посмотрел на то, как Гвен Стейси улыбается Питеру Паркеру через весь класс, широко и счастливо - и на хмуром лице Питера мгновенно появляется ответная улыбка. Эти двое очень долго танцевали вокруг друг друга, - это даже было по-своему забавно, подумал Ксавье. Примерно как сейчас между...

Его размышления прервал стук в дверь.

\- Извините за опоздание, можно войти? - прозвучал звонкий голос.

\- Прошло больше половины урока, - нахмурившись, пробормотал Ксавье. Не дожидаясь его ответа, нерадивая ученица открыла дверь.

Длинные черные волосы, огромные глаза, нежные и с хитринкой одновременно, мягкие черты лица, и соблазнительные формы, закутанные в зеленый шелк. Чарльз вздрогнул и заморгал. Он _никогда_ не смотрел на своих учениц подобным образом, особенно учитывая, что ученики первого-второго класса вообще годились ему в дети, если не во внуки. Но что-то было в безупречном изгибе губ...

Профессор Ксавье вздохнул и потер лоб. Бросил еще один взгляд на новоприбывшую, чье платье заканчивалось явно выше, чем полагалось школьными нормами.

\- Мистер Одинсон, как приятно, наконец, снова вас видеть, - устало сказал он. - Ваш класс сейчас на французском, ниже по коридору.

 

 **4.** **ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС, ИГРОК ШКОЛЬНОЙ ФУТБОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ (НЕУДАВШИЙСЯ), УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ (НЕСЛОЖИВШИЙСЯ), ПРЕЗИДЕНТ НАУЧНОГО КРУЖКА (В БЛИЖАЙШЕМ БУДУЩЕМ. ЕСЛИ ЕМУ ПЕРЕСТАНУТ ВСТАВЛЯТЬ ПАЛКИ В КОЛЕСА).**

Звонок на перемену прозвучал на две минуты позже обычного, — недовольно подумал Тони, поправляя часы.

Третьеклассники гурьбой вывалились в коридор, шумно обсуждая приближающийся обед, вчерашнюю тренировку (ургх...) и новые трусы Тора Одинсона. Точнее, про новые трусы (с тучками! грозовыми тучками!) с хохотом рассказывал Джонни Шторм, утверждая, что когда он их увидел, ему стало плохо. Тор не выглядел особо обиженным - наоборот, Одинсон от души треснул Джонни по плечу и поинтересовался, с чего это тот, собственно, смотрел на трусы своего друга.

Роджерс вышел из кабинета последним, раскачивая аккуратный кожаный портфель в руке. Тони фыркнул. Старина Стив может гордиться своей победой - одолел его на уроке математики, вау, обалдеть. Интересно, он сам понимает, что случись им встретиться с реальной математической проблемой, без учебников и заученных формул под рукой, его метафорическая первая база наступила бы к тому моменту, когда Тони заканчивал третий хоумран?

Впрочем, не это интересовало сейчас Старка, совсем не это - а красные засосы на шее тихони Стива, которые он так старательно и неумело прятал за рубашкой. (Серьезно, хоть бы свитер с высоким горлом надел, что ли. Дилетант).

Тони знал, что был не единственным, кто увидел улику. Люди вокруг шушукались, бросая на Стива заинтересованные взгляды. Они уже давно не были детьми, так что обычно засосы становились всего лишь поводом для пары шуток. Особенно после буйной вечеринки вроде той, что была на выходных. Но от Роджерса подобного никто не ожидал.

Наиболее громкий шепот исходил от группы девчонок, - Тони со своего места у стены прекрасно видел раздающую команды Гри и краснеющую Молли Хайес. Мол редко участвовала в сплетнях. Ее совсем недавно перевели из первого, где осталась большая часть ее друзей, и бедолага явно нервничала, пытаясь прижиться в новом классе. А все хренов директор Фьюри и его спортивные инициативы.

Тони попытался позвать Молли на свидание. Они оба были новичками, в конце концов, только его перевели из Франции, страны винограда, устриц и любви (тут он, помнится, подмигивал). К несчастью, Мол почему-то не среагировала на его предложение. Старк попробовал настаивать, но потом вспомнил, что маленькая блондинка была любимой ученицей профессора Вальтерс, преподававшей право, социологию и по вечерам - тяжелую атлетику, и благоразумно сдался.

Пока Тони обдумывал упущенные возможности, девчонки вытолкнули Молли вперед, так, что она едва не врезалась в Стива.

\- Эм... слушай, что с твоей шеей? - выпалила Хайес, краснея. Впрочем, ее румянец был жалок на фоне того, каким багровым сделался Стив - на секунду можно было подумать, что ему плохо. Длинные пальцы инстинктивно вцепились в ворот рубашки, подтягивая его еще выше.

\- Неудачный укол, - глядя в сторону, сказал Стив. - Воздух... воздух попал под кожу, и она вздулась.

\- Ааа, ясно, - кивнула Молли и отошла. Тони едва не расхохотался - большего бреда (и неуверенно сказанного бреда притом) представить себе было трудно.

А потом Старк оглянулся и понял, что все расходятся. Как только Молли донесла полученный ответ до общества, тема будто бы сразу же перестала быть интересной. «А, укол, конечно же...» - дружно, почти с облегчением сказали все и отправились по своим делам.

Ну конечно, гневно подумал Тони. Это же был Стив Роджерс, хороший-мальчик-Стив, идеальные-волосы-и-ногти-Стив, гребаный-«кэп»-Стив (серьезно, его так звали все подряд, даже те, кого с его футбольной командой и близко не стояло). Никто не мог себе и представить, чтобы этот парень с кем-то обжимался в темном уголке и потом стыдливо прикрывал следы своих развлечений.

Тони сам поразился тому, как его это взбесило. Сразу почему-то вспомнились электрический лазер, и паровой двигатель, и телефон – все те вещи, что изменили жизнь человечества, но создателям которых приходилось годами бодаться с научным миром, не желавшим признавать противоречащие заученным с детства истинам. Не то чтобы засос Стив имел глобальное всемирное значение, но эта твердолобость, нежелание смотреть дальше собственного носа, раздражала Тони во всем. 

Стив повернул за угол - громкий, резкий стук его шагов было слышно издалека.

Тони посмотрел ему вслед, зло поджимая губы.

«Я тебя выведу на чистую воду, большой парень. Посмотрим, с кем ты так развлекся».

И так началась история Тони Старка, детектива extraordinaire.

 

**5\. ДИРЕКТОР ФЬЮРИ.**

В преддверии встречи Ник Фьюри произвел все необходимые тактические приготовления.

Например, он приготовил себе много, много кофе. Кофе успокаивал, расслаблял. Строго говоря, если верить науке, он действовал ровно наоборот, но нервной системе Фьюри никто об этом не сказал.

Ровно в час в дверь постучали, и Ник, сделав глубокий вдох, сказал:

\- Войдите.

Мужчина, переступивший через порог его кабинета, телосложением напоминал профессионального лайнбекера, волосами - стареющего льва, а глазами - особо самовлюбленную бензопилу. Костюм от модного кутюрье, выбритые щеки, все по правилам.

\- Профессор Леншерр, - сказал Фьюри примерно с таким же энтузиазмом, как если бы приветствовал муху в своем рагу, - какая приятная неожиданность - увидеть вас снова.

Эрик Леншерр кивнул.

\- Приветствую вас, директор.

Молодая девушка зашла в кабинет вслед за Эриком. Золотистые кудри, приятное лицо, подтянутая спортивная фигура – несомненно, симпатичная, хотя и не сказать, что сражает наповал. Фьюри вопросительно взглянул на своего гостя.

\- Это Лени, - представил Леншерр, и девчонка поддержала его мелодичным «Добрый день, директор». - Моя самая талантливая, самая одаренная студентка за все последние годы.

Ник вздернул бровь и еще раз посмотрел на девчонку. Подобная похвала от Эрика, скупого на теплые слова, была удивительна.

\- Вы мне льстите, - вежливо ответила Лени, аккуратно присаживаясь на краешек одного из свободных кресел. Ее учитель, не спрашивая разрешения, разместился в кресле напротив Фьюри.

\- Как... продвигается работа в Гэйбере, профессор? - вежливо поинтересовался директор.

\- Замечательно. Вдали от назойливых раздражителей мне удалось закончить работу над тремя новыми книгами - _тремя,_ повторяю я вам. Там идеальная атмосфера для научной работы. Несомненно, вы уже ознакомились с моими новыми трудами? Мною был произведен ряд открытий, пожалуй, перевернувших философию с ног на голову. Остается только надеяться, что они дойдут и до вашей учебной программы, учитывая _консервативность_ преподавательского состава. Мою теорию признали в девяти странах, на выдаче премии Крамиля...

«Потом сказать Марии, чтобы вписала его новые титулы, - машинально подумал Фьюри. – Пора поменять обои в левом углу, а то уже неприлично».

Дождавшись, когда Леншерр перестанет перечислять свои достижения, Фьюри через силу улыбнулся.

\- И что же заставило вас оставить этот рай, профессор?

\- Вы знаете, там идеальная обстановка для научной работы. Просто мечта. Студенты настолько умны, что практически и не требуется ничего объяснять. А я... после нескольких лет я пришел к выводу, что в душе я учитель. Мне хочется вновь попробовать свои преподавательские таланты с детьми, которые, может, и не понимают меня с полуслова, но, по крайней мере, интересуют вызовом.

«А что, нормальная причина, - Фьюри отпил кофе. - Лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда он случайно убил собачку тамошней директрисы или что-то в этом духе».

\- Мы можем вам помочь в поисках вызова, профессор? - невзначай спросил он.

Слишком рано. Слишком прямо.

\- Я пока сам в поисках, - холодно сказал Леншерр. - Лени, однако... ей необходимо было подобрать учебное заведение для получения диплома в рамках программы по обмену, и, к моему большому удивлению, мои рассказы о вашей школе крайне ее заинтересовали. Так что я привез ее сюда - вы будете поражены ее талантами. Поистине, в ней я нашел достойную ученицу.

«Я был бы еще более поражен, если бы ты озаботился официально оформить перевод. Или, как минимум, послать чертов запрос».

\- Постараемся найти ей место в четвертом классе, - вежливо ответил Фьюри, уже прекрасно осознавая, что место будет найдено. Даже если его нет. Одного у Эрика Леншерра было не отнять - ученики, которых он приводил, всегда были шокирующе быстрыми, пытливыми умами. - Она может пока... прогуляться по школе. В вашей компании, если вы считаете нужным.

Он знал, что напрашивается на грозу.

Он также знал, что гроза была необходима.

Когда Эрик Леншерр, наконец, вымелся из его кабинета, Ник Фьюри - тактик, стратег и директор, - допил свое кофе и устало сорвал фольгу с шоколадной плитки.

Как хорошо, что жизнь воспитала в нем терпение.

 

**6\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА.**

Клинт не раз видел, как Наташа танцевала. Это было потрясающее зрелище - она словно летела по воздуху, кружилась, как невесомая снежинка, и глупые, наигранные балетные па вдруг становились красивыми. Наташа кружилась, кружилась, кружилась, и самое прекрасное в ее танце было то, что Клинт _знал_ \- по личному, увы, опыту - это была девушка, в гневе способная убить любого на месте.

Хотя нет.

Убить любого на месте - это было в его стиле.

Нат заставляла людей _мечтать_ о том, чтобы их добили из милости.

Сейчас происходило нечто похожее - Наташа вертелась на параллельных шестах, над ними, вокруг них - и она не просто повторяла движения, заученные у тренера. Для нее это было очередным танцем.

На уроках боевых искусств Наташа тоже выглядела так, будто танцевала - ровно до тех пор, пока ее кулак не вышибал из тебя дух.

\- Ты пялишься, - констатировал хриплый, странно искаженный голос Клинту в левое ухо. Он повернулся и обнаружил, что рядом с ним на скамье восседает высокий парень с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг плеч. Лица его нового собеседника не было видно - оно было скрыто под огромным коричневым бумажным пакетом, еще пахнущим сладостями и восточными специями. Но опознать пакетоносца было нетрудно - только один чувак на всю школу мог прийти в нее с пакетом на голове.

\- Не то чтоб я тебя не понимал, - продолжил Вэйд Вилсон, поправляя пакет - квадратные прорези для глаз опустились чуть ниже. Именно в эту минуту Наташа сделала свой завершающий прыжок, и ее длинные, мускулистые ноги взмыли в воздух. - Тут есть на что пялиться.

Клинт не стал обижаться или, упаси боже, ревновать. На Вэйда не обижались. И еще с ним вообще не разговаривали - чтобы, эм, не поощрять.

Но Вэйду, по видимости, поощрение было и не особо нужно. Он спокойно продолжил монолог.

\- Твоя девчонка просто чудо. Мы с ней поговорили отлично на той тусовке на выходных. Классный был вечер, правда, я пропустил большую часть, ну или почти все. Потому что твоя девчонка меня вырубила. Пинком. По голове.

\- Ты пытался прижать эту голову ей к бедру, - не сдержался Клинт.

\- Ага, согласен, полное недопонимание, - неожиданно Вэйд поднялся - резким, быстрым движением, от которого Бартон вздрогнул, - но все равно, это была тусовка века. Я советую тебе запомнить ее, там много чего важного произошло.

\- А? - вздрогнул Клинт.

Глаза Вэйда, горевшие сквозь прорехи в его идиотском пакете, замелькали из стороны в сторону, словно он... словно он читал что-то, видимое ему одному.

\- Или нет. Может нет, даже скорее всего нет. Я ошибся, извини. Нет, серьезно, кто мог придумать такой бред? - заявил Вилсон и направился в сторону марафонского кольца. Клинт покачал головой. Парень был полным психом - периодически его выносило в адекват, но очень редко. Но Вэйд умел бегать так, как никто другой, и двигался на шестах в два раза быстрее Наташи - а Фьюри любил собирать титулы.

Пару минут не происходило ничего особенного. Паркер и Мердок вышли из раздевалки и приступили к разминке. Джессика, тренер гимнастов, наорала на них за опоздание. Кто-то включил кондиционер, и по огромному залу прокатилась волна холодного воздуха.

Клинт лениво почесал спину. Он уже пришел в себя после своего прошлого забега, пора бы и честь знать...

Дверь в зал открылась.

\- Наташа! - крикнула Сью Шторм. Сью увлекалась легкой атлетикой, но не была участницей школьной команды и, соответственно, не получала разрешения пропускать занятие ради тренировок. Тем не менее, что-то все же привело ее в гимнастический зал.

Наташа свесилась с шестов, удерживаясь ногами; ее длинные волосы мели пол, ее глаза были вежливо внимательны.

\- Рид послал меня сказать, что старостат будет сегодня в четыре, - проинформировала Сью.

\- Дивно! - выкрикнула в ответ Джессика. - А ты ему скажи, что я все жду, пока он поднимет свою задницу от своих пробирок и придет на мои тренировки. Я до сих пор в шоке от того, какую пластику он продемонстрировал на просмотрах.

\- Пластика Рида, - суфлерским шепотом выдал Клинт, - только для Сью.

Кончики ушей девушки слегка покраснели.

\- Я буду, - серьезно сказала Наташа и повернулась к Джессике, которая продолжила что-то энергично ей доказывать. Клинт очень хорошо знал, как плохо Нат понимала Сью Шторм. Все они осознавали, что «Рид сказал» переводится как «Я пришла к Риду и сказала, он согласился и послал меня поработать курьером» - и Романова просто не могла принять то, как можно так спокойно быть второй скрипкой - не играть ее, а именно **быть** ею, кивать, улыбаться, всегда соглашаться, всегда искренне.

Клинт так же знал, что когда Наташу перевели в рамках программы по обмену с далекой Москвой, очень многие ожидали, что она начнет встречаться со Стивом Роджерсом. Они... подходили друг другу, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд - оба спокойные, во всем успешные, всегда эффективные, бесконечно здравомыслящие, и циничная практичность Наташи хорошо бы подошла к слегка наивной душевности Стива - точно так же, как ее рыжие волосы удачно бы оттенили его мужественный бицепс.

Но Наташе не нужен был Стив. Наташе не нужны были образы. Наташа выбирала людей.

Сейчас она, выслушав комментарии Джессики, вскочила обратно на шесты, не демонстрируя ни боли, ни усталости. Через мгновение пируэты закрутились вновь.

С широкой ухмылкой Клинт устроился поудобнее. Пожалуй, он посмотрит еще пару минут.

 

**7\. ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ, ПРОФЕССОР ПСИХОЛОГИИ И ФИЛОСОФИИ, КУРАТОР ПЕРВОГО КЛАССА.**

Его последний урок был у третьего класса.

\- Не забудьте прочитать Энгхайма! – крикнул Ксавье вдогонку ученикам, но куда там – те уже спешно уносились к долгожданной свободе.

Он вздохнул.

\- Пожалуй, я останусь здесь до вечера, проверю работы второго класса. Ты можешь идти – Фрэнк докинет меня до дома.

\- Профессор, - протянула Ороро, - вы слишком много работаете. Почему бы вам вместо этого не поужинать со мной?

\- Что?

\- Сходить вдвоем поужинать, только я... и вы? – промурлыкала она, демонстрируя ему свое впечатляющее декольте. Ксавье закатил глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати. И передай от меня привет Хэнку, - добавил он с улыбкой.

Ороро рассмеялась.

\- Раньше ваша реакция бывала куда забавнее.

\- Придумай что-то новое.

\- Обязательно. Не ночуйте здесь, профессор! – она подхватила сумку и шагнула к двери.

Дверь открылась, едва не сбив его бывшую ученицу с ног.

\- Это и будет ваш кабинет, профессор? – спросил женский голос с британским акцентом, и молодая девушка проскользнула внутрь. Вслед за ней вступил и ее собеседник.

Эрик Леншерр.

Ксавье почувствовал, как напряглись его пальцы.

Их всех предупредили заранее. У него было время подготовиться. Не было смысла давать Эрику возможность устроить сцену.

\- Добрый день, - кивнул он им обоим, пока Эрик прожигал его взглядом, полным хмурого неодобрения. Потом Ксавье повернулся к девушке, - боюсь, вы ошиблись, дорогая мисс...

\- Просто Лени.

\- Как угодно. В этом кабинете я, профессор Чарльз Ксавье, преподаю психологию, философию, иногда - историю. Никому пока не известно, какое... помещение отведут профессору Леншерру.

Негромко хлопнула дверь – это Ороро поспешно покинула аудиторию, и Ксавье про себя задумался, было ли это проявлением такта или трусости.

\- Я не могу понять одного, - жестко сказал Эрик. – Почему все так уверены, что я буду работать в этом... учебном заведении? У меня полно других предложений.

\- Разумеется, - сказал Ксавье в то же мгновение, что Лени заявила: «Вы же не бросите меня одну, профессор?»

На секунду Эрик направил все неодобрение своего взгляда на девушку, а затем подошел к окну и принялся перебирать выставленные на нем модели, демонстрируя собеседникам недовольную спину.

Чарльз неожиданно почувствовал яростное желание... ну, кроме как «повредничать» как-то назвать это было трудно, хотя такое слово – и такие действия – едва ли подходили его возрасту и статусу.

\- Я прочел одну из твоих новых книг, - будто невзначай отметил он.

Почти минуту царило молчание.

\- Да? – небрежно произнес Эрик, и эта реакция сказала Чарльзу больше, чем тысяча гневных слов.

Стоявшего перед ним мастодонта науки и самовлюбленности все еще интересовало его мнение.

И осознание этого факта заставило Чарльза сдержать улыбку. Он продолжил молчать – опять же, из чистого вредительства.

Еще через минуту Леншерр решительно отвернулся от окна, грохнув последнюю модель о подоконник, и направился к двери. Выражение ледяных глаз подсказало Чарльзу, что его нехитрый трюк раскрыли. И запомнили.

\- Нам пора идти, Лени. Я покажу тебе спортивные залы, - заявил Эрик, отстраненно подправляя запонки. Его пальцы были крупными, покрытыми шрамами – но одновременно ухоженными.

Вид его пальцев оказывал на Чарльза ровно такое же воздействие, что и двадцать лет назад – и вот с этим действительно пора было заканчивать, не в таком возрасте же, не после стольких попыток.

\- Я так понимаю, разговор окончен, - Чарльз отвернулся и взял со стола свою сумку. Поверх остальных вещей лежал планшет, и Ксавье огляделся в поисках чехла.

Эрик уставился на ряды черных и белых клеток на экране.

\- Ты играешь в шахматы с этим компьютером? 

\- Это не компьютер, - Ксавье принялся методично выдвигать ящики. - Ученики подарили на новый год.

\- Ты играешь в шахматы, - повторил Эрик голосом, мечущимся между скепсисом и неверием, - с _компьютером._

Чарльз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Да.

Уголки губ Эрика изогнулись в едва-едва заметной улыбке - ее можно было разглядеть, наверное, только после многих лет опыта.

\- Сочувствую.

 

**8\. ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС. ИГРОК ШКОЛЬНОЙ ФУТБОЛЬНОЙ... НУ, КОРОЧЕ, ВЫ ПОМНИТЕ.**

Тони прикоснулся ключом к замку, прошел внутрь привычно-огромного холла. Дверь за спиной захлопнулась, и вдруг Тони оказался в полутьме. В неярком свете из окон можно было разглядеть разве что очертания мебели, пеструю массу пушистого ковра и бесконечные коридоры, коридоры, коридоры - уходящие в никуда, в пустоту.

Тони ненавидел темноту.

Он всегда чувствовал себя очень одиноким.

«Что ты как ребенок, - выругал себя Старк, открывая шкаф. - В доме полно народу. Старина Джарвис сейчас наверняка сидит в столовой над своими счетами, на кухне готовят обед, Хэппи возится в гараже... и вообще, свет сейчас включится».

Сейчас.

Вот-вот.

«Да какого?!..»

Двигаясь в одном ботинке, Тони провел пальцами по стене, пытаясь нащупать выключатель. Когда ему, наконец, это удалось - свет вдруг включился сам.

Все до единой лампочки в холле вспыхнули раз в пять ярче обычного, и Старк инстинктивно зажмурился.

Мгновение спустя кто-то кинулся ему на шею.

\- Сюрприз! - пропел знакомый голос, и Тони обнял Пеппер в ответ.

\- Так, ладно, можешь меня отпустить, - скомандовала она секунд тридцать спустя, и Тони неохотно подчинился. Пеппер отошла на пару шагов. На ней было не по погоде легкое летнее платье, и ее рыжие волосы под металлическим белым светом казались совсем красными.

\- Слушай, я совсем не ожидал, - пробормотал Тони. - Ты же должна быть во Франции. У вас только начались занятия...

\- Вообще нам нужно было в Вашингтон по учебе, но мы решили на денек заехать. Считай, что Роди и я решили сделать тебе сюрприз.

\- Роди? - переспросил Тони. - Он тоже здесь?

\- Он на кухне, ест. Сказал, что когда ты захочешь его увидеть - сам дойдешь.

Тони хотел возмутиться наглостью человека, называвшего его своим лучшим другом, но тут у него отчаянно, на весь холл заурчало в животе.

\- Пойдем, дадим Роди по его наглой башке, детка, - скомандовал он.

На обед были блинчики с фруктами. Это было здорово, потому что блинчики с фруктами были одним из любимых блюд Пеппер. Хотя если задуматься, скорее всего, Джарвис заранее знал о том, что будут гости, и отдал все необходимые распоряжения.

И никто ничего не сказал Тони.

Блин.

Его что, в собственном доме вообще ни во что не ставят?

Так или иначе, они сидели за столом, кушали сладкие блины, болтали. Пеппер рассказывала смешные истории про свою новую учительницу, Роди кивал, ел за троих и пытался издеваться над Тони.

На десерт была клубника со сливками. Определенно Джарвис знал о гостях заранее.

У него всегда была слабость к Пеппер.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Роди, облизывая ложку. - Что у тебя нового?

\- Да... в принципе, ничего особенного.

\- Как твой прыгатель?

\- Автоматизированный саппортер для ног! - возмутился Тони. Речь шла о небольшом механизме, который он собрал, еще когда вынужден был по настоянию отца заниматься легкой атлетикой. Почти неделю ему удавалось прятать саппортер под спортивными штанами и шокировать всех рекордами в длинном прыжке, а потом тренер Кей заметил их и... ну... зато теперь было не нужно ходить на тренировки. - Валяется он где-то в мастерской. Если что - и не надейся. Свой собери.

\- Что, совсем-совсем ничего нового? - спросила Пеппер.

И тут Тони осенило.

\- В самом деле, ребята, я знаю, что вам рассказать! Представляете, наш тихоня Стив...

Слева от Тони Роди почему-то закатил глаза.

\- Ах да, Стив, ну, короче, это наш капитан...

\- Мы помним, кто такой Стив Роджерс, да, - вздохнула Пеппер.

\- Как ни удивительно, - добавил Роди совершенно неуместно саркастичным тоном. - Ведь это же не он фигурирует в половине твоих рассказов, не на него ты жалуешься каждый вечер по смс, скайпу и мессенджеру...

\- Хватит чушь нести! - оборвал Тони и начал рассказывать о Загадочном Засосе тм, а также о своем новом карьерном выборе.

\- Так что он у меня не отвертится! - триумфально завершил он. - Эй, Пеппер, хочешь поработать ассистенткой детектива? Тебе очень пойдут черные костюм и шляпка, в таком, знаешь, нуар-стиле...

Друзья смотрели на него молча, с каким-то странным выражением в глазах.

\- Окей, Тони, мне кажется, ваши... сложные... отношения со Стивом зашли слишком далеко, - осторожно сказала Пеппер.

\- Да, мужик, просто признайся, что ты ре... - начал Роди и закашлялся, видимо, подавившись.

\- Даже еда хочет, чтобы ты заткнулся, - огрызнулся Тони. - Короче, пошли!

\- Куда пошли?

\- Ко мне, разумеется.

В своей комнате Тони плюхнулся на кровать, извлек банку с чипсами из тумбочки и сказал, нарочито негромко и совсем чуть-чуть с драмой:

\- Монитор!

Секунда ожидания, пара негромких щелчков - и жидкокристаллический экран сполз с потолка. Тони обернулся к друзьям, но, увы, не заметил особой впечатленности на их лицах.

\- Короче, я тут понял, где, что и как, - заявил он. - У нас была большая вечеринка в эти выходные, в честь дня рождения Джонни. Более эпичной тусовки себе представить нельзя, я вам как профессионал заявляю. Фотографии!

На экране тут же появилась первая из фото - общий план, на котором толпилось множество счастливо улыбающихся учеников старшей школы 616.

\- Нажрались все. Я, например, под конец вечера был так пьян, что висел у Джонни на плечах и рассказывал ему про... окей, не помню. Короче! - Tони прокрутил фотографии до нужной. - Вот она, самая главная подозреваемая.

На экране возникла смеющаяся шатенка с пышными формами в розовом платье, которое никоим образом эти формы не скрывало.

\- Рашель Лейтон, - представил Тони. - Может, Стив в нее и не влюблен, но, по-моему, стоит у него на нее только так. Правда, он мальчик стеснительный, по большой любви и все такое, но с Рашель сталось бы просто утащить его в темный угол. Дальше!

Теперь - очаровательная рыжая девушка в элегантной рубашке.

\- Мэри Джейн Уотсон, дамы и господа. Не думаю, что она Стива особо интересует, или что они общаются вообще, если честно. Но давайте признаемся - кто мог бы сдержаться, увидев такую улыбку? Дальше!

На протяжении последующих десяти минут Тони демонстрировал своим (не слишком проявляющим энтузиазм) компаньонам фотографии всех одиноких девушек с того вечера (занятых он брать не стал. Тони хорошо знал, на что было способно обаяние Стива - но и то, на что Стив не готов был пойти, тоже представлял отлично).

\- Ну вот. Раз уж мы, наконец, очертили круг подозреваемых... самое время начать изучать улики. К сожалению, у нас тут их не полный набор - Питер еще не до конца прислал фотографии. Все равно - нужно изучить их все, особо внимательно - задние планы, на предмет чего-нибудь подозрительного, типа Стива, заваливающего какую-то красотку на диван. Вперед, мои ассистенты!

Краткое молчание.

\- О боже, Пеппер, он это серьезно? - простонал Роди.

\- Увы, да, - вздохнула Пеппер. - И, кажется, у нас нет шансов спастись.

\- Эй! - оскорбился Тони.

За их спиной, на плоском, вяло мерцающем экране, Джонни Шторм кружил сестру в веселом танце, а Наташа Романова, полулежа на диване, закидывала ноги кому-то на колени.

 

**9\. СТИВ РОДЖЕРС, КАПИТАН ШКОЛЬНОЙ ФУТБОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ, А ТАКЖЕ УЧАСТНИК ВСЕГО ОСТАЛЬНОГО, КОГДА ШКОЛЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ.**

Стив поправил воротник, душащий горло. В водолазке было очень жарко, но повторения вчерашнего фиаско устраивать явно не стоило.

Он закрыл машину и уже направился было к школьным дверям, когда на парковку въехал еще один автомобиль - автомобиль куда дороже скромного Форда, который водил Роджерс. Автомобиль, чей владелец был Стиву прекрасно знаком.

Лучше бы не был, раздраженно подумал Стив и тут же заставил себя проглотить эту мысль.

Тони Старк выпрыгнул на парковку, огляделся. На мгновение их глаза встретились, и Стив, чуть помешкав, помахал Тони рукой.

Тот кивнул в ответ, даже, кажется, выдавил что-то похожее на улыбку.

К дверям школы они подошли почти одновременно.

\- Необычно видеть тебя так... рано, Тони, - заметил Роджерс, на ходу расстегивая куртку.

\- А, надо было кое-кого подвезти, - рассеянно отозвался Старк. Он выглядел немного... расстроенным. Да, именно расстроенным.

Это было странное, необычное выражение. Стив часто видел Тони злым, обиженным, встревоженным даже - но никогда таким, как сейчас.

Спросить, в чем дело, или не стоит, учитывая их предыдущие ссоры?

От дилеммы спас чей-то громкий смех, странно звучавший в абсолютно пустом вестибюле, и с лестницы бегом спустился Питер Паркер.

\- Привет, Стив! - на ходу крикнул он. - Ты как всегда рано! О, и... привет, Тони.

\- Привет, Питер. Ты сегодня дежуришь?

\- Ага. Я и MJ, которая только что рассказала мне самый неприличный анекдот в истории. Ну и Кастл, естественно.

\- ...этот парень вообще знает, что ему полагается дежурство один раз в месяц? - спросил Тони.

\- Мне кажется, нет. Ну, зато никто не бегает на переменах, - Питер повел плечами. Мэри Джейн Уотсон спустилась к ним, приветливо улыбаясь.

\- Народ уже скоро начнет подходить, - начал Стив, и тут кто-то из-за его спины нерешительно спросил:

\- Извините, пожалуйста, а где тут можно повесить куртку?

Стив стремительно обернулся. За его спиной стояла эта новая девочка, Лени. Она немного смущенно улыбалась, и ее золотистые кудри, казалось, были еще слегка влажными после душа. Запах ее духов - резкий, сладковатый - ударил Стиву в нос.

\- Давай провожу, - предложил он, и она улыбнулась. - Сегодня у нас впервые, да?

\- Не хотела опоздать, - начала Лени.

Дверь хлопнула, и внутрь вошла высокая, загорелая женщина в стильном костюме и очках.

\- Доброе утро, профессор Вальтерс, - нестройным хором отозвались ученики. Дженнифер Вальтерс, пожалуй, одна из самых любимых и самых пугающих преподавательниц школы, кивнула и поманила к себе Стива, Тони и Питера.

\- Раз уж вы тут, поработайте на благо альма-матер, - заявила она. У Вальтерс был на редкость громкий голос, и каждое слово было словно отчеканено. - Я привезла полный багажник учебников, нам нужно занести их моему двоюродному братцу в кабинет.

Черный Додж Дженнифер занимал полтора парковочных места. Ее багажник был соответствующего размера, и он и впрямь был набит. По счастью, пока ребята шли к машине, рядом с ними из ниоткуда (ну, как всегда) материализовался Фрэнк Кастл и с радостью вступил в их нестройные ряды.

Когда каждый из рекрутированных учеников поднял свою стопку учебников, Вальтерс запустила руки в бездонные недра своей машины и извлекла огромную модель атома, на вид металлическую, а не пластиковую. Захлопнула багажник.

\- Окей, помчали.

Стив нахмурился и, удерживая свою стопку одной рукой, другой мягко потянул модель из рук мисс Вальтерс. Она уставилась на него с недоумением, сменившимся легкой полуулыбкой. Эта улыбка намекала, что при желании Вальтерс могла поднять самого Стива, вместе с его нелегкой ношей  - но она позволила ему потащить и модель тоже.

По дороге на второй этаж к ним присоединились Лени и Мэри. Мэри отобрала у Питера часть учебников - наверняка он бы возмущался, будь это Гвен, но Мэри, по видимости, могла таскать, что душе угодно. Странная у этого парня была логика.

Из почти незаметного кармана своей красной юбки профессор Вальтерс извлекла ключ, отперла дверь кабинета, сделала один шаг внутрь... и замерла.

Тони, чьи руки заметно тряслись под весом учебников, рванулся внутрь мимо нее. Что было достаточно грубо, особенно учитывая, что ему пришлось слегка оттолкнуть преподавательницу в сторону.

Стив закатил глаза.

А потом раздался грохот - и вслед за ним странный полувздох-полустон.

Теперь уже все рванулись внутрь аудитории, и Стив - первым из них.

Тони стоял в нескольких шагах от порога, застыв, словно статуя. Все книжки, которые он нес, валялись у его ног - а руки Старка так и застыли в воздухе, словно по-прежнему удерживая невидимый груз.

А еще немного дальше, прямо перед преподавательским столом, лежала... лежала...

Питер вдруг закричал и рванулся вперед - но Вальтерс выбросила вперед одну руку и ухватила его за ворот, удерживая на месте.

\- Пусти! Пусти меня к ней!

\- Нельзя, - одними губами сказала учительница. Она повысила голос. - Никому не дви... а еще лучше - всем, выйти в коридор, прямо сейчас!

Запах ударил Стива с опозданием, странный, незнакомый и бесконечно отвратительный.

Девушка - его возраста, может, чуть младше - лежала на спине. Ее руки были разведены в стороны, ее ноги - вытянуты безупречной линией. Под ней растеклась огромная лужа, коричнево-бордовая, слишком темная для крови - но тонкая полоса на шее говорила о том, что вряд ли это могло быть что-то еще.

Она была бледной, бледнее мела, валявшегося рядом. Ее щеки провалились, нос казался странно острым, губы были почти белыми, глаза - вытаращенными. Она была уродливой куклой, не человеком - но Стив узнал ее.

Гвен Стейси, всегда веселая, всегда дружелюбная, всегда готовая помочь. Гвен, о которой он думал только минуту назад.

Гвен, превратившаяся в вонючую куклу, раскинутую по полу.

Первым инстинктом Стива было рвануться к ней, помочь - но почему-то он не стал этого делать. Почему-то он подошел к Питеру, который все еще бился у Дженнифер в руках, и обхватил его за плечи.

Паркер обмяк, уперся головой Стиву в плечо, пробормотал неразборчивое: «Пусти... Гвен...»

\- Я его сейчас выведу, профессор Вальтерс, - сказал Стив спокойным, уверенным голосом. Он сам не слышал своих слов - так громко раскатывался крик у него в голове.

Дженнифер кивнула, и они медленно вышли в коридор, где уже стояли остальные - бледные, трясущиеся. Мэри Джейн бросилась к Питеру. Лени... Лени зачем-то пыталась накраситься, роняя то один, то другой предмет из своей косметички на пол. Тони все так же смотрел на свои руки.

Снизу доносились обычные утренний звуки - грохот тарелок в столовой и шум разговоров в до отказа набитом вестибюле.

 

 **10\. ДИРЕКТОР ФЬЮРИ**.

Вопреки традиции Ник Фьюри встретил новый рабочий день не за столом в своем кабинете. В этот раз директор сидел за учительским столом в одном из опустевших классов, который назначил своей штаб-квартирой детектив, прибывший с почти магической скоростью.

Сам детектив сидел напротив него. Это был мужчина лет на десять младше Фьюри, с модной стрижкой и в стильном костюме с элегантными отворотами. Ник знал его, и достаточно неплохо – но десять лет назад.

С тех пор... многое изменилось.

\- Если верить нашим экспертам, а оснований этого не делать нет, - распространялся детектив, -   то нападавший подкрался к мисс Стейси со спины, лишил ее сознания, использовав одну из болевых точек, и, демонстрируя редкостную циничность, перерезал ей горло.

Фьюри вздохнул.

\- Все это крайне трагично и демонстрирует, что для киллера нет ничего святого, - устало буркнул он. – И поэтому, Фи... детектив Коулсон, я все-таки не понимаю, почему вы не даете мне распустить учеников.

\- В интересах следствия, мистер Фьюри, в интересах следствия. - Коулсон потер лоб. – Все мои парни уже встали на свои места. Никто не выскользнет из этого здания – и мне бы _очень_ хотелось, чтобы вы, директор, проявили сотрудничество.

Его манера поведения за последние годы сильно изменилась. Что ж, ведь поменялись и их роли – теперь Коулсон отдавал (замаскированные вежливостью) приказы, а Фьюри слушал, вынужденно кивая.

\- Либо киллер уже выскользнул из школы, и вы зря тратите свое время, - буркнул директор, - или он прячется где-то внутри здания, и вы предлагаете мне запереть детей вместе с безжалостным убийцей.

\- Все гораздо проще. Я просто хочу немного поговорить с вашими ребятами, - в конце концов, в отсутствии родителей жертвы, именно они являются ключевыми свидетелями. Прощупать обстановку, так сказать, пока атмосфера шока витает в воздухе, пока люди не успели собраться, закрыться от меня, - сказал Коулсон. Он вынул из кармана аккуратно сложенный носовой платок. – Разумеется, никто не отрицает опасность ситуации – будут приняты соответствующие меры для минимизации рисков.

\- Но...

\- Послушайте, директор, вы можете не одобрять мои методы. Но так уж получилось, что именно меня послали сюда, разбираться с этим преступлением. И мое слово таково – эта школа будет закрыта. Ученики разойдутся по своим занятиям, и будут приходить ко мне по одному, по двое, по трое – как я решу. Не допрос, ни в коем случае -  просто дружеская беседа, возможно, даже в присутствии учителя... в большинстве случаев. Особенно меня интересуют те, кто нашли тело, и ближайшие друзья жертвы. Разумеется, я поговорю и с преподавательским составом, и охраной...  – Коулсон сделал паузу, словно только сейчас задумался об этой стороне вопроса. – В каком состоянии охрана здания, директор? Как киллер, и, что немаловажно, мисс Стейси оказались внутри?

Фьюри скрипнул зубами.

\- Имеются только два входа, у обоих – посты охраны. Сигнализация, камеры слежения, замки... можете изучить планы, их вам предоставит моя ассистентка. Ключи от школы есть только у меня, мисс Хилл, и на посту охраны. Но в принципе любой ученик, пожелай он ночью оказаться в лабораториях или спортивных залах, может предоставить обоснованный запрос мне через своего старосту, и, скорее всего, получит доступ.

\- А что, такое бывает?

\- Бывает и по-другому, детектив. Мистер Ричардс, староста четвертого класса, как-то в час ночи осознал ошибку в начатом вечером эксперименте. Разумеется, никто не стал бы рассматривать его запросы посреди ночи, а просто так охрана бы его не пустила... и, тем не менее, утром мы обнаружили мистера Ричардса спящим в своей лаборатории. Впрочем, он хотя бы объяснил нам, как там оказался, и мы смогли исправить недостатки сигнализационной системы. Никто до сих пор не может понять, как именно мистер Вилсон пробрался сюда однажды ночью, когда ему захотелось пирожков из школьной столовой, - Фьюри пожал плечами, - я стараюсь, как могу, но это школьное здание, а не крепость сверхзасекреченного агентства американских спецслужб. 

\- Вряд ли добропорядочные ученики, даже захваченные исследовательским энтузиазмом, будут изучать, например, мертвые зоны камер слежения...

\- Мои ученики... очень любопытны, - вздохнул Фьюри. – На все готовы ради науки. Впрочем, спроси меня, кого из них я ожидал бы ночью ни с того ни с сего встретить в школьных коридорах, Гвен Стейси уверенно заняла бы последнее место.

\- Понятно, - Коулсон поджал губы. – Мы с вами, надеюсь, еще поговорим, директор.

\- Как скажете, детектив. Раз уж у нас обычный школьный день, я буду в своем кабинете. Пришлите ко мне мисс Хилл, она будет где-то неподалеку.

Это было совершенно детским уколом, но, к чести детектива, он никак на него не отреагировал – просто кивнул, поднялся, и вместе с Фьюри направился к двери.

Рука директора уже легла на ручку, когда вдруг на него снизошло почти-озарение.

\- Эй, Фил, - сказал он низко и глухо. Детектив обернулся, приподнял одну бровь.

\- Да?

\- Мне не очень нравится, как вы себя ведете. У меня возникает ощущение... что вы пытаетесь подозревать кого-то из моих ребят.

Коулсон поправил свои очки.

\- Прокрутите в голове наш разговор, мистер Фьюри, - неожиданно тихо сказал он. – Или, если на это нет желания – просто посмотрите по сторонам. И потом попробуйте сказать мне, что я неправ.

 

**11\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА И СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ПОДКАБЛУЧНИК.**

Бумажная чашка с нацеженным из автомата кофе грела руки.

Клинт сделал глоток, выругался, когда безвкусное пойло обожгло ему губы, и подвинулся чуть в сторону, освобождая на скамейке место для двоих.

Наташа села рядом с ним и улыбнулась самым уголком губ, принимая такую же чашку. Бартон посмотрел на нее и вздернул брови.

Наташа была существом, несомненно, уникальным. Ну или, по крайней мере, очень своеобразным. Она не была так умна, как Ричардс, так любима всеми подряд, как Стив, и уж точно не обладала «уникальными лидерскими талантами», которыми хвастал Саммерс (хотя все «таланты», которые Клинт замечал у Скотта, заключались в умении громко орать на всех тех, кто над ним прикалывался). Но из всех старост школы Наташе досталась самая тяжелая ноша: после перевода не прошло и месяца, как ей взяли и выдали этот пост, первый раз в истории школы 616 – ученику по обмену. Ей достался незнакомый класс, целый шквал недоверия и багаж проблем, оставленный предыдущим старостой второго класса – которого лично Клинт даже вспоминать не хотел, по крайней мере, на трезвую голову.

Наташа работала с упорством, больше которого шокировала только ее эффективность: в рекордные сроки она добилась успехов класса и уважения к себе. Поначалу о ней ходили слухи, некрасивые, неприятные – что время от времени она проскальзывает в кабинет Фьюри со стопкой докладов о каждом ученике, и вообще-то эти доклады очень легко можно назвать «доносами». Но постепенно эти слухи утихли.  

Вообще-то это было забавно, потому что они-то как раз были правдивые.

Клинт об этом знал, и его это не смущало. Его вообще мало что смущало в Наташе. Но сейчас, когда все они натолклись в один и тот же коридор, вокруг той самой двери, пребывая в глубоком шоке – Романова сидела рядом с ним, все такая же внешне спокойная, уверенная, расслабленная, с безупречным макияжем и без единой складки на рубашке.

Клинт отвернулся, уткнувшись носом в свою наполненную коричневой жижей чашку, и задумался в очередной раз, очень ли это убедительная маска или она уже давно стала лицом.

От философских размышлений его отвлекло явление директора.

Фьюри промаршировал вниз по лестнице, сопровождаемый Хилл (Клинт поморщился от недавних воспоминаний) и целой кучей преподавателей. Последним, несколько отдельно от остальных, шел профессор Эрик «Возрадуйтесь, я снова с вами!» Леншерр, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что оказался он в этой компании совершенно случайно.

Директор вышел на середину забитого учениками коридора, огляделся.

\- Не буду затягивать, - начал он своим громким, размеренным голосом. – Вы все знаете, что произошло. Мы все горюем, горюем невероятно, мы все в шоке. Все мы любили Гвен. Но именно потому, что мы любили ее, мы не можем позволить ее смерти остаться незамеченной, неотомщенной. Каждый из нас должен сделать все возможное, чтобы поспособствовать расследованию ее гибели. В данном случае это выражается в том, что мы будем всеми силами помогать детективу Коулсону.

Итак, во-первых – уроки БУДУТ. Сейчас вы все разойдетесь по своим классам. Я знаю, ребята, что вы все меня ненавидите сейчас – но соберитесь, так надо. А теперь важное: вы не будете ходить по школе по одному, или по двое. Или даже по трое. Вы будете ходить группами как минимум по четыре человека, куда бы вы ни шли. Даже если в туалет идете – взялись за ручки и вперед! Преподаватели будут следить за исполнением этого требования. За вами будут время от времени заходить помощники детектива Коулсона, Фрэнк и Джо. Посмотрите на этих двоих бравых парней. Они будут провожать вас от и до. Зайдет кто-то еще, даже и сам детектив – посылайте их к черту.  

Вроде бы все, ребята. Детектив Коулсон просит остаться здесь мисс Дженнифер Вальтерс, мистера Фрэнка Кастла, мисс Мэри Джейн Уотсон, мисс Лени Заубер, мистера Стива Роджерса, мистера Тони Старка. Остальные – на занятия!

Мария Хилл выступила вперед, держа в руках белый листок.

\- Третий класс, - биология, аудитория 1119, профессор МакКой. Четвертый класс – общество и право, аудитория 117, профессор Вальтерс. Первый класс – история, аудитория 712, профессор Чарльз Ксавье. Второй класс... – Хилл сделала паузу и сказала негромко, - они вообще-то у вас, директор. Физкультура.

Фьюри покачал головой.

\- Увы, я, очевидно, буду занят другими вопросами. Замена...

Хилл начала что-то говорить, и тут Скотт Саммерс брякнул:

\- У них, вроде, уже неделю как нет истории, профессор Джонсон больна.

\- Мы и сами разберемся... – начал Клинт, и тут профессор Баннер все испортил.

\- Так пусть профессор Леншерр им расскажет, там как раз пошла новая, он же специалист?

Возникло одно из этих странных, кристально тихих молчаний, в котором напряжение просто висит в воздухе.

Эрик Леншерр открыл рот.

\- На самом деле, понимаем, что наглость, но было бы очень любопытно, - быстро заговорила Наташа, - у нас как раз немецкие статуты, я читала вашу работу...

Профессор Леншерр глубоко вдохнул.

\- Это, конечно, замечательно, - сказал он холодным тоном, - но я здесь не работаю. Я просто заехал проверить, как добралась Лени; завтра вечером я вообще улетаю.

\- О, во имя всего святого, Эрик! - неожиданно выдохнул Ксавье, и Клинт вздрогнул: за два года в старшей школе он ни разу не слышал, чтобы вечно спокойный профессор говорил с таким раздражением. - Хватит, а? Неужели ты не понимаешь...

Леншерр стремительно развернулся, готовый ответить. Ник Фьюри сделал шаг вперед, раскинув руки в сторону.

\- Спокойно, господа, - сказал он резко, обжигающе холодно. - Я понимаю, мы все напряжены, мы все в шоке, но это не повод устраивать сцену. Особенно среди вас, преподавателей, которые должны послужить опорой ученикам. Чарльз, у тебя есть класс, который смотрит на твой пример. Леншерр, может, ты здесь и не работаешь, но тут у нас, если ты не заметил, небольшой кризис. Так что либо осознай, что нужен нам, иди и займись учениками, либо сядь где-нибудь у Коулсона под боком.

\- Надо же, профессор Леншерр, - вдруг сказал Стив, - а я ведь так и не сдал вам свою работу по психологии, которую мы делали в прошлом году, помните?

\- Помню, - неожиданно сказал Эрик.

\- Она у меня до сих пор на ноутбуке висит.

\- Потом покажешь, - Леншерр, видимо, пришел к какому-то решению. - Я возьму второй класс на одно занятие, посмотрю, с чего это их так хвалят. Аудитория 1610, надеюсь, свободна?

\- Свободна. Ну, все, вперед, вперед! - махнул рукой Фьюри.

\- Доктор Стрейндж посидит с вами, пока я не приду, ребята, - сказала Вальтерс. - Детектив со мной хочет поговорить.

\- Построились! Ну, давайте, вспомните младшую школу!

Клинт посмотрел по сторонам. Кое-что привлекло его внимание.

\- Эй, Нат, - встревожено сказал он, трогая свою девушку за плечо. - А где Питер?

Наташа огляделась, почти повторив его движения.

\- Эй, MJ! - позвала она девушку, сидевшую у окна. - Ты не видела Питера?

Уотсон медленно моргнула.

\- Его отвели к медсестре, приехавшей с детективом. Наверное, он все еще у нее.

\- Ясно, спасибо. - Наташа кивнула, но она по-прежнему хмурилась. Клинт знал, почему.

Они оба не любили слово «наверное».

 

 **12.** **ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС (ВСЕ ЕЩЕ НЕ ПРЕЗИДЕНТ НАУЧНОГО КРУЖКА. «ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ, РИД РИЧАРДС!», ЦИТИРУЯ БЫВШЕГО СТАРОСТУ ВТОРОГО КЛАССА).**

Несколько минут из жизни Тони пропали напрочь.

Он помнил, как увидел Гвен. О, _эта_ минута впечаталась ему в память - резкий запах, длинные ноги в порвавшихся колготках, разметавшиеся по полу волосы, и лицо, которое он даже не узнал сразу.

А потом - холод, и он трясся в нем, и было темно.

Кто-то сунул Тони в руки стакан с чем-то горячим, и он проглотил обжигающую горло бурду одним глотком.

После этого мир вокруг перестал быть настолько размытым, и Тони даже собрался с мыслями. Все вместе они пообщались с детективом, в подробностях восстановив сцену, с которой началось это утро. Коулсон мерно кивал и делал отметки на планшете. Потом Паркеру _снова_ стало плохо, и профессор Вальтерс вызвалась отвести его к медсестре. Братцы-близнецы Фрэнк и Джо отправились с ними.

\- Посидите в коридоре десять минут, ребята, - сказал Коулсон. - Я тут кое-что проверю и вас, скорее всего, отпущу до дальнейших встреч.

Они собрались на двух больших кожаных скамейках в коридоре. MJ принесла им еще кофе, и Тони уставился в него, на секунду сконцентрировавшись на приторно сладком вкусе.

«Вся эта нация помешана на кофе», - неожиданно вспомнил он слова своего отца. Они прозвучали ярко, над ухом, словно вживую. Тони вздрогнул, едва не выронил чашку и огляделся.

Мэри Джейн Уотсон сидела рядом с ним, подобрав под себя ноги и обняв колени руками. Она отлично держалась до этого момента, подбадривая их своим присутствием, но теперь казалась усталой, напуганной. Фрэнк сидел справа от MJ, на самом краешке скамьи. Его лицо было зло нахмурено, почти в оскал.

Скамейку напротив оккупировали Стив и Лени. Они сидели близко, - подозрительно близко, на взгляд Тони, - и о чем-то тихо разговаривали. Лени плакала незадолго до этого - черные полоски от туши шли вниз по ее щекам, - но, судя по всему, Стиву удалось ее отвлечь, она даже улыбалась, робко, нерешительно.

«Он ей нравится! - вдруг понял Тони (все еще, как мы помним, детектив extraordinaire). - Она его знает с час от силы, и уже по нему сохнет!»

Проклятье, почему жизнь была так несправедлива.

\- Детектив вас отпускает, ребята, - сказал Джо, появляясь у Тони за спиной. Старк дернулся, пролив кофе на рубашку. - Нужно кого проводить?

\- Да вроде мы и сами можем, народу достаточно, - сказал Роджерс. Джо кивнул и скрылся за дверью. - Ну что, пошли?

Тони подумал о том, как пойдет в класс, и сядет за свою парту, окруженный водоворотом горестного шепота. Неожиданно его затошнило.

\- Вы идите, а я в туалет, - сказал он.

\- Я с тобой, - тут же заявил Стив.

\- Что? Роджерс, ты мне там что-то держать собрался? Как-нибудь без тебя справлюсь.

Лицо Стива перекосилось в явном отвращении - и тут же снова наполнилось этим вечным спокойствием.

\- Нам нужно ходить вчетвером, помнишь? Вот вчетвером и пойдем.

\- Что... да это глупо... 

\- На самом деле вполне разумно, - отметил Кастл, поднимаясь на ноги. - Один на один, или даже вдвоем, вы можете оказаться легкой добычей для киллера, если он еще в школе. А вот три на одного - это шансы, против которых убийца не рискнет пойти.

\- Ну так пусть мы будем ходить тройками! Четыре-то зачем?

\- Старк, ты не понял, - Кастл сложил руки на груди, - подразумевается, что одним из этих четырех и может быть убийца.

\- Нет, стоп... - начал Стив и заткнулся. Они уставились друг на друга.

Тони почувствовал, как что-то внутри него дрожит и обрывается.

\- Так пошли? Я с вами, - Кастл подтянул брюки.

\- И я, - заявила Лени.

\- Эм, ну, вообще-то мы идем в мужской туалет, - смущенно сказал Стив.

\- И что? - она коснулась его плеча. - В этой обстановке такие условности вряд ли имеют значение. К тому же мы с Мэри Джейн не можем просто остаться здесь вдвоем, верно?

В итоге они всей компанией отправились в ближайший мужской кабинет. Когда за ними закрылась выкрашенная в жизнеутверждающий салатовый цвет дверь, Тони оказался в довольно глупой ситуации, знакомой каждому человеку, кто хоть раз заходил в туалет просто от нечего делать. Да еще и все смотрели на него, как идиоты.

\- Если рассчитываете на шоу, вынужден вас разочаровать, - нарочито печально объявил Тони и захлопнул за собой дверцу одной из кабинок. Сел на унитаз.

Все это было очень, очень глупо.

А потом на него с грохотом упала огромная железяка.

Тони заорал, отбрыкиваясь всеми четырьмя конечностями, и огромная железная решетка грохнулась на пол, разбив, кажется, модную плитку. Старк согнулся вдвое, тяжело дыша.

Хлипкая дверца прогнулась под ударом мужественного плеча капитана Роджерса.

\- Тони! - крикнул он. - Тони, открой, ты в порядке?

\- В порядке я полном, не мешай мне, - огрызнулся Старк. - Просто на меня грохнулась какая-то... железная хрень...

Он задрал голову и тут же понял, что едва не убило его на месте - то есть на унитазе. Ослабились крепления на решетке, задраивавшей вентиляционный люк. Проход в вентиляционные шахты зиял у него над головой.

Реально зиял. Тони поместился бы в этот проход без особого труда. В него можно было протолкнуть школьную парту. Какого хрена? Зачем были нужны шахты таких размеров?

\- Ты _уверен_ , что ты в порядке? - уточнил Роджерс.

\- Да норм все, я тут сижу без штанов, - ответил Тони.

После чего, подтверждая подозрения о его, в общем и целом, бессердечной, лживой натуре, Тони залез на унитаз.

 

 

 

 

**13\. ВЭЙД ВИЛСОН, ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КЛАСС, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ ГИМНАСТИЧЕСКОЙ КОМАНДЫ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА И КРУЖКА БОЕВЫХ ИСКУССТВ, КОГДА ОН НЕ ЗАБЫВАЛ НА ВСЕ ЭТО ХОДИТЬ.**

Вэйд, в принципе, не занимался ничем особенным. Он сидел на подоконнике в одном из пустых коридоров, болтал ногами и думал о мертвой Гвен Стейси.

И о буррито. Ему страшно хотелось буррито.

Вэйд знал, что по идее ему не полагается находиться в коридоре одному, но его это мало волновало. Как, по видимости, и всех остальных. Будь он какой-нибудь милашкой в мини-юбке, все бы вертелись вокруг него и не дали бы ему и шагу сделать из класса без сопровождения суровых мускулистых одноклассников; но Вэйд Вилсон, даром что ноги у него были что надо, не носил мини-юбок и смог ускользнуть без особых проблем. 

От увлекательного времяпрепровождения Вэйда отвлек звук чужих шагов. Он поднял голову.

По коридору шел парень, который, наверное, даже в раздевалке футбольной команды выделялся бы, как огромный айсберг среди маленьких льдин. Сравнение с айсбергом поддерживали и коротко обрезанные светлые, почти белые волосы, и холодные, почти лишенные эмоций голубые глаза.  Точнее, глаз - виден был лишь один, второй закрывала загадочная механическая конструкция, назначения которой Вэйд никогда не понимал.

Передвигаясь уверенно и быстро, «айсберг» переплыл океан коридора буквально за пару мгновений, оказавшись совсем рядом с Вэйдом. И застыл, перейдя, видимо, в режим дрифта.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал Вилсон, не переносивший тишины, - не ожидал я, что ты сегодня объявишься.

\- Почему же? - Натан Саммерс бесцеремонно подвинул его и уселся рядом. Подоконник скрипнул, но выдержал.

\- Школа вроде как закрыта, все дела.

Натан пожал плечами.

\- У меня есть свои пути.

\- Знаю я твои пути, Нэйт. Признавайся, ты смотрел на этого сурового мужественного офицера щенячьим... глазом, пока он не сдался и не пропустил тебя внутрь?

Молчание.

\- Ну ладно, тебя не было почти месяц. Рассказывай, где шлялся.

Молчание.

\- Ау! - Вэйд вытянулся, как мог - Джессика бы им гордилась, ха, - так, что его губы оказались напротив исчерканного шрамами уха Натана. - Ты меня слышишь? Сегодня все дома? Это Вэйд Вилсон, эээй, Нэйт Саммерс, отзовись! - он постучал кулаком Саммерсу по макушке.

Нэйт мягко перехватил его руку, вжал в деревянный стол.

\- У меня есть вопрос, Вэйд.

\- Нет, я не выйду за тебя замуж, но мне приятно, что ты спросил.

\- Вэйд! - голос Натана все оставался таким же удивительно мягким, негромким - но теперь в нем мелькнули знакомые нотки, намекавшие, что Вилсону пора притихнуть. Не то чтобы он когда-то к этим ноткам прислушивался - ему просто нравилось, как они звучали.

\- Ну спрашивай, чего там.

\- Ты убил Гвен Стейси?

\- Окей, - пробормотал Вэйд после секунды шокированного молчания. - Я получил ответ на свой вопрос. Сегодня у тебя не все дома, явно. А вроде мы договаривались, что имидж очаровательного психа будет у меня!

Нэйт просто продолжал смотреть на него.

\- У тебя совсем шарики за ролики заехали, Присцилла? - разозлился Вилсон. И тут же с удивлением отметил, что Натана не перекосило, как обычно, от ненавистного прозвища. - Не трогал я ее и пальцем!

\- Ты уверен?

\- Уверен! Мне кажется, я говорил тебе, что у меня прекратились провалы в памяти. К тому же я, ну, на девяносто пять процентов провел сегодняшнее утро за игрой в икс-бокс.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Саммерс.

\- А что, ты сразу подумал обо мне, когда услышал? - с любопытством поинтересовался Вэйд.

Натан выдержал очередную из так им любимых продолжительных, драматичных пауз. И сказал:

\- Да.

\- О. Ясно, о, о, оооо, - последнюю ноту Вэйд почти пропел. - Я польщен. Может, мне стоит убить пару человек, чисто чтобы поддержать репутацию?

\- Вэйд.

\- Например, эту унылую сволочь Одинсона, или рыжую из нашего класса, она не пошла со мной на свидание, представляешь.

\- Извини меня, Вэйд, - проронил Саммерс, тяжело поднимаясь с подоконника. Его металлическая рука глухо звякнула, ударившись о батарею. 

\- О, я тебя понял! - выкрикнул Вилсон вслед удаляющейся спине Саммерса. - Ты только что вынужден был признаться, что был неправ, и тебе нужно срочно свалить, чтобы не потерять лицо!

Никакого ответа, естественно.

\- Знаешь, Нэйт, иногда мне реально, _реально_ кажется, что ты претендуешь на мой имидж психа!

Широкая спина Саммерса скрылась за поворотом.

Вэйд вздохнул, поджал колени под грудь и запрокинул голову к небу. Ну или, в данном случае, к потолку.

\- Я не убивал ее, - упрямо повторил он. Притормозил, вчитываясь в реальность. - Не убивал, верно же?

 

**14\. ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ, ПРОФЕССОР ПСИХОЛОГИИ И ФИЛОСОФИИ, КУРАТОР ПЕРВОГО КЛАССА.**

Множество внимательных пар глаз сконцентрировались на нем, разве что не сверля дыры в груди.

Профессор Чарльз Ксавье нервно вздохнул.

Первый класс был его детищем, его проектом, его любовью. Наверное, даже слишком сильно _его_ \- на занятиях с ними он не всегда бывал объективен, порой слишком сильно пытаясь внушить свои взгляды...

«Ничего, - сказал ему, противно тонко, внутренний голос, - это скоро поправят. Уж Эрик-то покажет им... другую сторону медали...»

Ксавье отмахнулся от мыслей.

\- Как вы наверняка помните с прошлого урока, в 1888 году...

Они слушали его, и несколько человек даже вяло зашевелились с ручками в руках, но бесполезно - никто сейчас не был способен учиться.

Они смотрели на него, но ждали не рассказов о старых войнах - ждали помощи, поддержки. Они были испуганы, растеряны, и они были детьми. Очень талантливыми, очень, хм, спортивными, во всех отношениях просто уникальными - но детьми.

И даже глаза Ороро не сильно отличались от их глаз. Под их тяжестью Ксавье вдавливало в кресло, и маркер едва не вывалился из рук.

\- Вы знаете, класс, у меня есть идея, - объявил он. - Кто готов сбегать для меня в столовую?

\- Я... - начала Ороро, и тут поднялся Саммерс:

\- Я готов идти, профессор.

\- Я все-таки буду тебя сопровождать, Скотт, - мягко сказала Ороро.

О небеса, подумал Ксавье. Внутри своей собственной школы к походу в собственную столовую они готовятся так, будто это военная операция.

Потерпел ли Фьюри... крах?

\- Нас должно быть четверо, - сказала Китти в то же мгновение, что Логан прогудел:

\- Я с вами.

\- Ну что ж, чудесно, - Ксавье подкатил кресло к своей сумке и вынул из нее портмоне. - Купите в столовой шоколад. Хоть тридцать плиток. Шоколад на всех!

Саммерс уставился на него с явным недоверием.

\- Я серьезно. Это, можно сказать, приказ. Вперед, ребята, Родина ждет.

Ороро улыбнулась ему, мягко забрала портмоне и решительно зашагала к двери.

Ксавье опорожнил стакан воды, стоящий на столе.

\- Ну что ж, дамы и господа, нам ничего не остается, кроме как ждать возвращения разведывательной команды.

Кажется, они все еще смотрели на него с недоверием.

Ксавье усмехнулся и приложил руку ко лбу.

Он был собой очень недоволен. Эта сцена сегодня в коридоре, на глазах у всей школы... нет, конечно, Эрик в очередной раз повел себя, как... Эрик, но это сам Чарльз едва не начал скандал. Он явно среагировал неправильно, чересчур эмоционально.

Наверное, дело было в ожиданиях - да, в них. Неважно, в какой они были ссоре, насколько яростно в очередной раз разошлись во мнениях о науке, Ксавье привык рассчитывать, что в минуту нужды Эрик перестанет быть сволочью и снова займется делом.

Но с каждой их ссорой... он все отдалялся, менялся все сильнее. Все смеялись, говорили - «все равно вернется, наша королева драмы», и может, ему пора было смириться. Отпустить. Раз и навсегда.

Давно пора.

И хватит сейчас сидеть и распускать слюни.

\- Профессор Ксавье, можно вопрос?

\- Да, конечно.

Локи Одинсон поднялся из-за своего места. Сегодня он был хотя бы не в платье, пусть черный плащ в пол тоже явно не соответствовал школьным нормам.

Локи был странным, Локи хамил, Локи мог не ходить на занятия неделями и объявиться в каком угодно виде. Один раз с конем пришел и отказывался с ним расставаться. Локи настолько довел директора Фьюри, что тот в порыве преподавательского гения решил оставить его на второй год.

В отличие от Вэйда Вилсона, который хотя бы приносил школе пользу, Локи был слишком себе на уме, чтобы посещать Олимпиады и конкурсы, и уж точно не демонстрировал особых спортивных талантов. Его держали в основном из уважения к его отцу и к старшему брату Тору, который как раз выкладывался по полной и в учебе, и на соревнованиях. Хотя, судя по их отношениям, особой благодарности Локи не испытывал.

Шурша кожей плаща, Локи подошел к его месту.

\- Профессор, что есть вечность?

\- Вечность есть пространство во времени от начала времен до конца времен, а также около шестисот других определений. Зачем вам, мистер Одинсон?

\- То есть, когда тебе говорят, что будут делать что-то вечно, это ложь? Потому что от начала времен все равно не получится?

Ксавье открыл было рот, но тут скрипнула дверь, и Локи с детской радостью крикнул:

\- Шоколад!

А затем целая толпа учеников, так любящих претендовать на взрослую сосредоточенность и самостоятельность, столпилась вокруг сумки Ороро Манро.

Ксавье улыбнулся.

Ороро перегнулась через плечи первоклассников и протянула ему плитку.

\- Ваш любимый, с карамелью.

Ксавье аккуратно сдернул обертку и разломал плитку пополам.

Шоколад не мог вернуть жизнь мертвым глазам Гвен Стейси. Но когда тянущаяся, сладкая масса начала таять у него во рту, Ксавье, как ни странно, почувствовал себя лучше.

Он всегда любил шоколад.

С шоколадом были связаны приятные воспоминания.

 

 **15.** **ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС. НЕУДАВШИЙСЯ СПОРТСМЕН, БУДУЩИЙ ПРЕЗИДЕНТ НАУЧНОГО КРУЖКА И В ДАННУЮ МИНУТУ - СПЕЛЕОЛОГ-ЛЮБИТЕЛЬ.**

На четвереньках, протирая дыры на коленях своих фирменных брюк, Тони Старк стремительно полз по вентиляционному туннелю.

Он сам не знал, куда приведут его бесконечные повороты и периодические перепады высоты. Он сам не знал даже, собственно, зачем он туда полез - это было одно из тех периодических импульсивных решений, которые приносили Старку большие неприятности. Он полз уже минуты три, периодически выглядывая в окружающий мир через железные решетки, и все гадал, зачем кому-то понадобилась шахта в десять раз больше нормальной.

В конце концов, Тони вылез в очередной короткий отрывок туннеля и сразу же понял, что он попал. Примерно в паре метров от него в «полу» шахты находилась решетка, а чуть дальше - чья-то скрюченная фигура.

Сердце Тони упало в пятки. Неужели это убийца? Проклятье!

Он поспешил прикинуть, есть ли на нем что-то, что можно использовать в качестве оружия.

Потом фигура подняла голову и прижала палец к губам - и на ее лицо упал свет, проходящий сквозь решетку.

\- Питер? - в шоке прошептал Тони. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Второклассник отчаянно замотал головой. Тут снизу раздались голоса, и, не в силах справиться с любопытством, Тони подполз к решетке.

В комнате внизу стояли... стояли полицейские, во главе с детективом Коулсоном.

\- Что и следовало ожидать. Охрана не помнит ничего необычного, на камерах ничего, - говорил детектив, утирая лоб платком. – Кто бы это ни был, он действовал аккуратно и уверенно.

\- А что насчет тех пяти минут, детектив, когда была смена...

\- Я понимаю, что это важный момент, Фрэнк. Ты поразишься, но я пока не совсем идиот.

\- Ты подслушиваешь за Коулсоном, - в ужасе прошипел Тони. - Если тебя найдут, это же... это же... - он не стал обдумывать потенциальные ужасные кары - просто схватил Питера за руку и потащил на себя. Питер тащиться отказывался, продолжая отчаянно размахивать головой.

Под ними вдруг пропали все звуки. Переглянувшись, Тони и Питер синхронно оттолкнулись от пола, отодвинувшись от решетки. И вовремя - Коулсон поднял голову, пристально глядя наверх.

\- Там вентиляционные шахты... - подозрительно сказал он.

\- Да ладно, детектив, - отмахнулся один из его подчиненных, не было видно, кто, - вы же видели эти шахты. В них никто не уместится.

\- Вызывали? - спросил новый голос. Тони напрягся.

\- А, мистер Вилсон, проходите.

Послышался скрип передвигаемых стульев.

\- Присаживайтесь, - начал Коулсон.

Он еще не знал, что с Вэйдом Вилсоном нужно было применять уникальную методику допроса, которая заключалась в том, что ты затыкался и давал ему все выложить самому. Впрочем, это было не так уж важно - Вилсон не дал ему особого выбора, применив методику самостоятельно.

\- Вы меня позвали прям сразу, я аж удивлен. А ведь я с малышкой Гвени знаком особо не был, и труп ее не находил, я в это время икс-бокс настраивал. И, тем не менее, позвали. Вау. Я польщен-2. Во второй раз за сегодняшний день, то есть.

 - Что ж... – сумел вставить детектив.

\- Вы, случаем, не хотите узнать у меня, убил ли я Гвен Стейси? Если да, то нет. Я уверен в этом на, ну, восемьдесят три процента.

\- Восемьдесят три?

\- Ну, восемь на внезапный провал в памяти, четыре на то, что ночью мы с ней потрахались, и секс был настолько ужасен, что я ее убил и не могу заставить себя об этом думать... и еще семь на то, что мною во сне управляли пришельцы.

Даже в их туннеле было отчетливо слышно, как Коулсон делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться с поступающим словесным потоком.

\- Скажите, мистер Вилсон... я правильно понял, что вы все еще страдаете провалами в памяти?

\- Нет, нет, нет.

\- Но вы только что отдали восемь процентов...

\- Значит, да... - краткая пауза. - Вы знаете, а хрен с ним, может? В смысле, я был уверен, что сегодня утром побил свой рекорд в Зельде, даже циферки помню, а теперь мне начинает казаться, что я сделал это позавчера, а тогда хрен знает, что я сегодня утром делал, кроме как яйца чесал.

\- Мистер Вилсон...

\- Слушайте, а говорят, что вы с Фьюри спали вместе. Это правда?

\- ЧТО?! - судя по его голосу, агент поперхнулся.

\- Спали - ну, трахались то есть. Тут девочки видели, как вы выходите из кабинета, и сказали, что у вас точно было _прошлое_.

Коулсон протяжно вздохнул, запрокидывая голову. В последнее мгновение Тони осознал, куда он сейчас посмотрит, и поспешил отстраниться от решетки.

При этом он ухитрился ударить по ней запонками, с негромким, противным таким «бряк».

\- Питер, - одними губами отчаянно просигналил он, - нам точно надо делать ноги! - и когда Паркер в очередной раз потряс головой, Тони закрыл глаза, схватил второклассника за короткие волосы и со всей дури рванул на себя.

Шипя от боли, Паркер дернулся вперед. Решетка снова загремела. Паркер выругался, протиснулся мимо него и стремительно пополз дальше по коридору, как ни странно - совершенно бесшумно. Тони поспешил за ним, буквально кожей слыша грохот от своих неловких движений и шумных выдохов.

Они отползли на относительно безопасное расстояние.

\- Ты с ума сошел? - повторился Старк, пытаясь отдышаться. - Что ты там делал?

\- По-моему, это очевидно, - ядовито отозвался Питер.

\- Точно псих.

Они проползли мимо очередной решетки, и в бледных лучах света лицо Питера снова было различимо. Это лицо... Тони вздрогнул.

\- Я должен знать.

\- Эм, послушай, Паркер...

\- Я должен что-то знать, что-то сделать! Ты не понимаешь! Той ночью... мы говорили с ней до трех часов. Как я мог... как я не понял... что произошло, Гвен?

\- Эм, Питер, успокойся, - пробормотал Старк, спускаясь вниз по небольшому желобу. Он не боялся заблудиться - он же не был, в конце концов, идиотом. Вот Роджерс, «в-минуту-опасности-буду-оберегать-всех-вокруг» Стив наверняка бы забыл пару поворотов.

Паркер издал странный, хриплый стон.

\- Если только бы... если бы можно было изменить вчерашний день! А что ты вчера делал, Тони? - неожиданно спросил он.

\- Вчера, ну, я, - Старк вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет, - ну, если честно, вчера я исследовал засосы Стива.

\- Что? - Паркер аж затормозил. - Не понял?

\- В плане, ну, ты же видел, что у Стива засос. Все видели, по-моему. Вот я и решил выяснить, откуда. Любопытно, с кем наш золотой мальчик обжимается в темных уголках.

Питер по-прежнему не двигался с места, по-прежнему не сводил с Тони глаз. Наконец, он... улыбнулся. Ну или, по крайней мере, растянул уголки губ в разные стороны. В клетчатом свете из решетки, на его бледном измученном лице, это смотрелось жутковато.

\- Думаю, я могу помочь тебе разгадать эту загадку.

\- Что? В смысле - что, серьезно?

\- Да. Из тех фоток, которые я пока никому не отправлял, есть парочка... ну, в общем, там все понятно. Я тебе скину.

\- Вау, Питер, спасибо! Что бы мы делали без тебя!

И какой был бы ужас, если бы ты был шантажистом.

 

  **16\. СТИВ РОДЖЕРС, КАПИТАН ШКОЛЬНОЙ ФУТБОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ, А ТАКЖЕ УЧАСТНИК ВСЕГО ОСТАЛЬНОГО, КОГДА ШКОЛЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ.**

\- Тони? - Стив нерешительно постучал в дверь.

\- Слушай, чего тебе? - раздраженно заявил Старк. - Раз уж решили со мной идти, дайте хотя бы все сделать по-человечески!

Стив отпрянул от двери и стиснул зубы - так, что у него самого тут же заболела челюсть.

\- Ну, он в чем-то прав, - негромко отметила Лени, - ты его уже раз в четвертый дергаешь.

\- Но он сидит там уже почти пятнадцать минут! - буркнул Стив. - ЧТО можно делать в туалете пятнадцать минут, если тебе не плохо?

Лени выразительно приподняла брови. Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.

\- С другой стороны, это не лучшая тема для разговора. Мы же разговаривали про музыку, верно?

\- Да.

\- Э, а какая твоя любимая группа?

\- «Сирены», - заявила Лени.

\- «Сирены»? Извини, я что-то не слышал.

\- Они сейчас не очень популярны. Погоди секундочку... - Лени пробежалась пальцами по клавиатуре своего смартфона и продемонстрировала ему изображение.

По всей видимости, это была обложка альбома - на темном фоне под ярко-алыми буквами, выложенными в слово на неизвестном Стиву языке, стояли три женщины. На первом плане рыжеволосая красавица в слегка старомодном, но при этом весьма... откровенном зеленом платье обнимала за плечи широко, зубасто улыбающуюся девушку в костюме Арлекина. Позади них, прячась в тенях, стояла третья - высокая, коротко стриженая женщина в облегающем черном костюме, почти сливавшемся с фоном. У нее были огромные глаза и странная маленькая кожаная шапочка с кошачьими ушками, и она завораживающе улыбалась.

\- Вот они, «Сирены», - Лени вздохнула почти ностальгически. - Их концерты - это было просто нечто, там была такая атмосфера, такие... Ой, извини, тебе это, наверное, вообще не интересно.

\- Нет-нет, что ты...

Мэри Джейн подошла к ним, с любопытством глядя на фотографию.

\- «Сирены»! - воскликнула она. - Ты тоже их слушаешь? Вау, на этой обложке Иви выглядит просто потрясающе. Я, помнится, еще в детстве хотела подстричься под ее прическу.

\- Иви королева, да, а какой голос...

По их взглядам Стив почувствовал, что нужно внести какую-то лепту в разговор.

\- Ну, не хочу показаться невежливым, но, мне кажется, вот эта темноволосая еще красивее...

Лени неожиданно улыбнулась, а Мэри Джейн подмигнула ему - озорно, весело, странно на фоне ее побелевшего от усталости лица и встрепанных волос.

\- Да ты плохой мальчик, Роджерс, от тебя не ожидала....

\- Э?

\- Любишь, оказывается женщин постарше...

\- Э?!

\- На этом изображении, - продолжила Уотсон, - Селине Кайл сорок шесть лет.

\- Что? - Стив едва не упал. - Не может быть!

\- Удачный грим - великая вещь.

\- Вот именно, - Лени спрятала телефон. - Не надо недооценивать то, чего может добиться женщина с помощью десятка кисточек и пары зеркал.

\- Пара взмахов – и вы, юноши, только и можете, что с открытой челюстью глазеть на наше новое лицо, - подмигнула Мэри Джейн.

\- Или тысячу новых лиц, - со смехом довершила Заубер.

Стив смущенно отвел глаза и взглянул на часы.

\- Двадцать минут уже. Да сколько можно... Эй, Тони, все в порядке?

\- Роджерс, твою мать! Может, я тут решил расслабиться, напряжение снять... а ты мне мешаешь!

Вот в этот раз Стив покраснел точно. За его спиной кто-то тихо хмыкнул, а Фрэнк Кастл, сощурив недовольные глаза, рявкнул:

\- Давай быстрее там со своим расслабоном, Тони! Нас еще на занятиях учителя ждут!

\- Вы можете меня в покое оставить, _пожалуйста?_

Стив замер.

Он уже слышал эти слова, сказанные Тони еще минут десять назад.

Он уже слышал эти слова, сказанные таким же тоном, с такими же ударениями, с тем же быстрым вдохом и паузой перед «пожалуйста».

Его кулаки сжались.

\- Так, я захожу.

\- Стив, ты чего... - начала MJ, но Роджерс уже влетел в хлипкую дверь кабинки плечом. Она разлетелась едва ли не на куски, и Стив оказался внутри.

Крышка унитаза была опущена.

На ней стоял непонятный прибор с заметным динамиком, мигающий темно-оранжевым светом. Сквозь треск выбиваемой двери прибор что-то бормотал недовольным голосом Тони.

\- Осторожно, тут... - начал Стив, истерически оглядываясь и шаря руками в поисках чего-то, годящегося на оружие. Его глаза уперлись в открытый люк вентиляционной шахты.

За его спиной Кастл резко выдохнул.

И тут из этого самого люка на Стива свалились Тони Старк и Питер Паркер.

Свалились в буквальном смысле - вылетели из люка и упали Стиву на голову, придавив его к кафелю между трубой и стенкой кабинки.

\- О боже, Питер! - выдохнула Уотсон, пытаясь втолкнуться в кабинку.

\- Агрымх, - прокомментировал Стив, пытаясь спасти свою шею от перелома.

Потребовалось некоторое время перед тем, как они все поднялись на ноги и выбрались на более широкое пространство.

\- Что вы там делали? – возмутилась MJ. – Питер, вы что, с ума сошли?

\- Слушайте, это долгая история, - пробурчал Тони.

\- Да, но... вы были бы идеальной жертвой для убийцы, идиоты! Может, он как раз прячется в вентиляции... зачем нам вентиляционные шахты такого размера, кстати?

Фрэнк неожиданно громко хмыкнул.

\- Ты чего? – спросил Тони.

\- Мы только что обсудили, что убийцей может быть кто угодно. И вроде все согласились – но не приняли. Сейчас, например, все беспокоятся о вашей безопасности, а не думают о том, что, может, кто-то из вас и был убийцей и пытался проследить за ходом расследования.

Возникла неожиданная, абсолютная тишина – было слышно, как медленно срываются капли с крана, как скрипит старая оконная рама.

\- Я абсолютно уверена, что Питер не убивал Гвен, если ты на это намекаешь,  - негромко сказала Уотсон, уперев руки в бока, очень четко, очень резко выговаривая каждое слово. Ее взгляд был вызовом – вызовом Фрэнку, и на месте Кастла Стив сильно бы подумал, прежде чем этот вызов принимать.

Питер ничего не сказал – кажется, он все еще был в шоке от комментария Фрэнка – а потом вдруг все взгляды обратились на Тони. Старк, кажется, даже несколько уменьшился в размерах.

Это было... абсурдно, но молчание все накалялось.

\- Окей, Тони в качестве убийцы - тоже бред, думаю, все мы это понимаем, - рявкнул Стив. – И вообще нам всем пора по классам.

Старк посмотрел на него с благодарностью и злым смущением, и Кастл снова хмыкнул, но промолчал.

Потом телефон Тони пискнул.

\- Я все послал, - сказал Питер. Старк кивнул, широко улыбнувшись.

И они все попытались поддержать эту бессмысленную, натянутую улыбку.

 

**17\. ФРЭНК КАСТЛ, ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КЛАСС. УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКИ, ПРЕЗИДЕНТ СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА, ПЕРМАНЕНТНЫЙ ДЕЖУРНЫЙ ПО ШКОЛЕ.**

\- Вы знаете, мистер Кастл, - сказал детектив Коулсон, аккуратно снимая свои бондовские темные очки и складывая их, - у меня возникает ощущение, что вы относитесь к нашему разговору... крайне несерьезно.

 _\- Я_ отношусь к нему несерьезно? – уточнил Фрэнк. – Это не я, детектив, только что проигнорировал свидетельство о подозрительном поведении двух потенциальных участников дела.

\- Я его не проигнорировал, - терпеливо сказал Коулсон. – Я принял его к сведению, проанализировал и учел. Как я поступаю с любой информацией. На протяжении последних десяти лет, что я занят этой работой.

Намек был кристально чист – «не пытайся учить меня делать мою работу». Фрэнк поджал губы.

\- Итак, - Коулсон спрятал очки в карман пиджака. – Насколько хорошо вы стреляете, мистер Кастл?

\- Что, простите?

\- Стрелок, насколько вы хороший стрелок? Как я понимаю, вы президент стрелкового кружка. Это позволяет предположить, что вы крайне точны с оружием.

\- Ну... – Кастл пожал плечами, - Клинт побил бы меня, если бы захотел.

\- Это неудивительно, - Коулсон скупо улыбнулся. – Насколько я понял из его досье, мистер Бартон абсолютный рекордсмен последних чемпионатов возрастной категории «до восемнадцати лет». А заодно и категории «до двадцати лет». И... любой другой неолимпийской категории, если честно.

\- Вы бы видели, что парень делает с луком и стрелами, - Фрэнк ухмыльнулся. – Пушки для него так, развлечься от нечего делать. Вот Вэйд, Вэйд любит свои винтовки и пистолеты и дробовики – но он... ну, вы же встречались.

На секунду лицо Коулсона вытянулось.

\- О да. Уникальный молодой человек. Очень... общительный.

\- Вэйд псих, детектив. Ну, мне в общем-то пофиг, пока он не наезжает на меня и мое. Но вряд ли Вэйд помнил бы, что надо бронировать стрельбища, и заказывать масло на весь кружок. Так что я этим занимаюсь. Потому что кто-то должен.

\- Потому что кто-то должен... это поэтому вы объявили себя постоянным дежурным по школе, мистер Кастл?

\- Ну, что-то типа того. До того, как я этим занялся, вы бы видели, что здесь творилось. Полная... жесть.

\- Позвольте выразить мое уважение к вашему вкладу в наведение в школе порядка, мистер Кастл. Даже восхищение тем, как верно вы выполняли свою работу. Порой из рассказов ваших учителей и одноклассников возникало ощущение, что вы вовсе не покидали школы... ну, или по крайней мере, всегда оказывались на месте, если в вас возникала нужда.

Кастл приподнял брови, ожидая продолжения.

\- Так что я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы вы рассказали мне, через какие тайные лазы вы попадали в школу по ночам, каким образом слышали комментарии, находясь на другом конце здания, и другую бесценную информацию, которую вы использовали на благо своей Alma Mater.

Коулсон замолчал, все так же широко, белозубо, фальшиво улыбаясь. Фрэнк уставился на него, уставился в светлые, умные глаза, которые, даже не скрытые очками, оставались абсолютно непрозрачными.

И вдруг Фрэнк понял.

\- Ты подозреваешь меня, - прошипел он. – Сидишь тут и думаешь – вот парень, странный парень, все говорят, что у него нет ни девчонки, ни семьи, что-то с ним наверняка не в порядке; и он знает все выходы-входы в этой школе, знает, как она работает, может объявиться где угодно, и он нашел труп, а те, кто находят тела, они всегда под подозрением, верно?

Коулсон развел руками.

\- Принимаю, анализирую, откладываю информацию. Это то, что я делаю, мистер Кастл, отрицать этого не буду.

Его подозрение... Фрэнк сам поразился тому, как сильно оно его обожгло. После всего того, что Фрэнк видел, что он сделал... его должны были считать одним из хороших парней, верно? Наверняка никто не подозревал Кэпа.

Кастл поймал себя на том, что хочет сказать что-то возмущенное, вроде «я этого не делал» - и захлопнул рот. После его гневной отповеди Роджерсу о том, что убийцей может быть каждый... это было бы, несомненно, крайне иронично. Но черт его подери, если он даст прилизанному детективу насладиться этой иронией.

\- Время, мистер Кастл, - жестко сказал Коулсон.- Время тик-ток, у нас его немного. Расскажите мне про внутренности этой школы, а потом мы с вами можем поговорить про ваши отношения с погибшей мисс Стейси.

\- Мне не нравится ваш тон, детектив, - Кастл услышал себя будто со стороны.

Коулсон вздохнул.

\- Мистер Кастл, я понимаю, ситуация тяжелая, все нервничают. Но все-таки – давайте сотрудничать. Поверьте, я могу вытянуть у вас эту информацию, могу выдрать – как потребуется.

\- Да ну? И как же? Кулаками угрожать станете? Вы и так идете по трещащей доске, детектив. Может, меня и можно опрашивать в одиночестве, но половину тех, кто здесь уже побывал – нельзя было. Или налоговые неприятности мне попробовать устроите? Не получится. Не надо меня пугать, Коулсон. Я видел вещи, которые вам и не снились. Все это – просто бабочки и радуги в сравнении с тем, что со мной происходило.

Лицо детектива потемнело, но Кастл знал, что он прав. Коулсону нечего было ему предложить и нечем было его пугать. Так что не стоило старику вести себя так, как будто он здесь – король и Бог.

\- Дайте мне бумагу, - выдержав паузу, сказал Фрэнк. – Я нарисую вам пару схем. 

 

**18\. ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ, ПРОФЕССОР ПСИХОЛОГИИ И ФИЛОСОФИИ, КУРАТОР ПЕРВОГО КЛАССА**

За всю свою достаточно долгую преподавательскую карьеру Чарльз Ксавье ни разу не работал в младшей школе.

Так что сегодня он впервые спускался по лестнице в столовую во главе колонны своих учеников.

Это была одна из идей Хилл. Вполне логичная – в царившей в школе... опасной обстановке было необходимо организовать тот хаос, который обычно представлял из себя спуск учеников на обед.

Чарльз сделал все по порядку – провел перекличку, выстроил учеников в колонну... второклассники пересмеивались и шутили. Даже тяжелая, мрачная атмосфера не могла сдержать их смех, когда они выяснили, что придется снова вспомнить младшую школу.

\- Ну что ж, кажется, все. Пошли, ребята, - объявил Ксавье, выстроив учеников в ряд у себя за спиной.

\- Как же так, профессор! – с фальшивым возмущением в голосе воскликнул Бартон. – Вы должны были выстроить нас по парам и заставить держаться за ручки!

Ксавье закатил глаза.

\- Пожалуйста. Класс! Взяли своего соседа за руку и выстроились колонной по двое!

Снова смех, страдающие стоны и произнесенные суфлерским шепотом угрозы в адрес Клинта.

\- А вы, мистер Бартон, можете пойти со своим профессором, поговорить со мной о жизни.

Хихиканье стало громче.

\- Но с вами Ороро, профессор! – начал Бартон.

\- Ничего, она уступит вам свое место ненадолго.

Путешествие вниз по лестнице прошло без приключений. Ксавье отстраненно задумался о том, сообразил ли профессор Баннер собрать первый класс в такую же колонну. Брюс был чудесным мальчиком, но периодически... рассеянным.

Как выяснилось, Ксавье беспокоился зря. Первый класс спустился в столовую организованным маршем и, когда второй протискивался сквозь ужасно узкие двери своей колонной по двое, первоклассники уже разбирали еду.

Ими руководил вовсе не Баннер.

Ими руководил профессор Леншерр.

Ксавье уставился на происходящее в столовой. Эрик с головой погрузился в свою роль, раздавая указания – и, к большому удивлению всех присутствующих учителей, ученики покорно стояли в аккуратных очередях и рассаживались за столы, не оставляя пустых мест.

Минуты две Ксавье наблюдал за происходящим, потом любопытство оказалось сильнее. Чарльз направил свое кресло к преподавательскому столу, остановившись рядом с Эриком, который как раз усаживался за собственный обед.

\- Приятного аппетита, - пробормотал он.

\- Тебе того же.

Неожиданно заскрипели стулья, и к своему недоумению и некоторой неловкости Чарльз обнаружил, что ему освободили место рядом с Эриком.

\- Я принесу вам поесть, профессор, - подмигнула Ороро. Ксавье сжал зубы. В конце концов, решив, что, смирившись с ситуацией, он будет выглядеть менее по-идиотски, Чарльз кивнул.

\- Не ожидал увидеть тебя с ними, - заметил он. – Думал, Эрик, что твоя... преподавательская деятельность в нашей школе закончится со вторым классом на первом уроке.

\- Она и закончилась, - хмыкнул Эрик. – Но у Баннера был какой-то эксперимент на носу, он остался в лаборатории. Попросил меня отвести первый класс.

\- Он остался в лаборатории? Один? – Чарльз почувствовал тревогу.

\- Нет, с ним его двоюродная сестра. И Рид Ричардс. Рад заметить, что этот молодой человек по-прежнему крайне одарен во многих областях науки.

\- О да. Крайне.

\- Когда я забирал первый класс, они с Баннером обсуждали свой эксперимент. Я вынужден признаться, что очень давно не слышал такого количества слов, которые _совершенно не мог понять._

\- О да, - Чарльз почувствовал, что улыбается. – С Ридом такое довольно часто бывает. Если тебе будет легче, я гарантирую, что Баннер, скорее всего, тоже понял максимум половину.

\- Всегда приятно наблюдать умного ученика, верно? – Эрик драматично вонзил ложку в глубины своего густого томатного супа. – Хотя еще приятнее, когда они думают, что уже все знают, а потом обжигаются на очевидном. Дает тебе понять, что ты еще не совсем бесполезный артефакт прошлого.

\- Как жестоко, Эрик, - но Чарльз улыбнулся. Ороро наконец вернулась с его тарелкой, полной непонятной массы из картофеля и мясного соуса. Ксавье со вздохом взялся за свои приборы, обвел столовую взглядом.

Двое высоких, странно похожих мужчин – помощников детектива Коулсона – пробирались сквозь толпы учеников. Они наклонились возле места Локи Одинсона, что-то сказали ему. Локи кивнул, поднялся и направился к преподавательскому столу.

Боковым зрением Чарльз заметил, как Эрик хмурит брови.

\- Профессор Ксавье, приятного аппетита. Профессор Леншерр... за мной пришли.

\- Никогда больше не шути так, Одинсон, - мрачно хмыкнул Эрик. – Ну что ж, отправляйся с этой сладкой парочкой, и удачи. А еще лучше доешь сначала, подождут.

\- Я уже доел. Приятного еще раз.

Теперь уже была очередь Ксавье хмуриться. По идее, то, как Одинсон... отчитался перед Эриком, было вполне логично, учитывая, что именно Леншерр был ответственен за их благополучное отбытие обратно в класс. Но...

Ксавье видел, как Эрик напрягся. Видел, как он сейчас принял информацию к сведению, видел, каким взглядом он наградил парочку посланников Коулсона.

В какой-то момент, каким-то непостижимым образом Эрик начал считать первоклассников _своими_. Может, еще не осознавая это, но Ксавье уже не раз видел этот собственнический блеск в его глазах.

Ну, разумеется. Из всех четырех классов старшей школы старый самодовольный умник выбрал именно тот, который пестовал Чарльз. Ксавье почувствовал, как прилив ревности, прилив неожиданно яростной территориальной злости смывает его улыбку.

Эрик скосился на него и неприятно улыбнулся. Чарльз хорошо его знал, достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить эту попытку подмять под себя его учеников. С другой стороны, Эрик знал Ксавье не хуже.

\- Просто отличные ребята, первый класс. Очень умные. Но проблемы с критическим мышлением. У них сегодня еще одна физика с Баннером, может, он даст мне еще с ними поболтать.

\- Ты, несомненно, удивишься тому, как ловко они находят дыры в самых популярных теориях, - вежливо и холодно ответил Чарльз, возвращаясь к своей картошке.

\- Десерт, небольшой маленький сюрприз от вашего повара, дамы и господа, - объявила Мария Хилл. Преподаватели принялись передавать вокруг стола бумажные тарелки со свежими, теплыми еще донатами, восхитительно пахнущими сахарной пудрой.

\- О, Чарльз, - сказал Эрик, аккуратными, ухоженными пальцами подцепляя свой донат. – Десерт посреди напряженного разговора. То, что надо. Теперь остается только, чтобы в них было немного вишневого джема...

Ксавье застыл. Эта фраза... эту фразу он слышал много лет назад, на конференции в Сингапуре, в обстоятельствах поистине незабываемых – и имевших достаточно неожиданные последствия. В которых участвовал вишневый джем.

И пальцы Эрика. О да. Это было... хорошее сочетание.

Чарльз уставился на свой собственный донат. Проклятье. Сейчас, столько лет спустя, это воспоминание все равно вызывало у него прилив... ахем, энергии. Да. Энергии. В местах, в которых у людей с параличом нижней части тела, как правило, энергии не было вообще. Сейчас Ксавье не отказался бы быть одним из этих несчастных.

Эрик знал, конечно, какой эффект будет иметь его фраза. Он спокойно и сознательно мстил за ядовитый намек Чарльза о небезупречности его теорий.

«Степень дисфункциональности наших отношений заслуживает отдельной пары посвященных им монографий».

Ну что ж, он тоже умел ворошить воспоминания.

\- Я как-то потерял интерес к вишневому джему, - произнес он, тихо, низко, почти Эрику на ухо. – Моя новая страсть – белый шоколад. Желательно топленый.

Эрик медленно покраснел. Чарльз испытал абсолютно подростковое удовлетворение и почти абстрагировался от того факта, что на них смотрел весь треклятый преподавательский стол.

Он уже доканчивал свой донат, когда вдруг понял, что перестал думать об их отношениях в прошедшем времени.

 

**19\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА.**

Наверное, учитывая всю происходящую вокруг драму, обед не должен был их всех так обрадовать. И тем не менее... наверное, дело было в том, что радоваться большому перерыву было заложено в учениках старшей школы на генетическом уровне. Прогуливай занятия, устраивай вечеринки с нелегально приобретенным дешевым пивом, радуйся обеденному перерыву, все такое. По крайней мере, такова была теория Клинта.

Он выложил ее Мэтту. Мэтт порекомендовал ему пойти и встать в очередь за едой.

Никто не уважал философскую сторону Клинта.

\- Я разобралась, - заявила Наташа, садясь напротив него. – У нас сейчас французский у Дженет, ну, по расписанию, но отводит нас профессор Ксавье. Пф, отводит.

\- Умница, - отстраненно похвалил Клинт и уставился на поднос, стоящий перед Романовой. – Нат.

\- Да.

\- Это что,  _мороженое?_

\- М? – Наташа посмотрела на пластиковую вазочку, в которой и в самом деле было мороженое, как будто видела ее в первый раз. – С этим не поспоришь, да.

\- Где ты его взяла?!

\- Секрет, – Наташа улыбнулась. Это очень шло ее губам. Хотя все шло Наташиным губам.

\- На случай, если ты не в курсе, Романова, - посвятил Мэтт, ставя свой поднос рядом с ее, - это тот самый момент в диалоге, когда ты говоришь «хотите разделить со мной это мороженое, мои любимые друзья?»

\- Эм... нет.

\- Нат! – возмутился Клинт.

\- О боже, ребята. Это же не райская амброзия, это полуобмороженное, подтаявшее шоколадное мороженое.

\- Это дело принципа, - с достоинством сказал Мэтт.

\- Ну хорошо, - Наташа закатила глаза, подцепила немного мороженного на ложку и неожиданно перегнулась через стол – ее крайне благовоспитанное декольте неожиданно оказалось прямо у Клинта перед глазами. – Хочешь? – промурлыкала она.

Он кивнул и едва заметил, как холодная сладость расплылась по его рту.

Наташа повернулась к Мэтту.

\- Будешь?

\- Нет, спасибо, - все тем же каменным голосом ответил он. Романова рассмеялась и ткнула его кулаком в плечо.

Клинт откинулся на стуле и позволил волне ревности окатить его. Он уже привык к тому, что периодически Наташа вызывает у него совершенно нерациональные порывы убить любого, кто с ней общается. Тем более общается так плотно, как Мэтт.

С другой стороны, они с Мэттом были друзьями, и он не собирался из-за этого переживать. Наташа ему явно нравилась, и он точно так же явно не планировал на нее претендовать. Настоящий бро.

Ха. Может, предложить ему вечер втроем?

(На самом деле Клинт это уже предлагал. На уже ставшей легендарной вечеринке у Джонни Шторма они сидели на диване в моменте странной тишины, и, так как пьяный Мэтт очень отличался от трезвого Мэтта, обсуждали секс. Правда, Бартон мог обсуждать секс исключительно с теоретической точки зрения, но это его не останавливало.

Собственно, в порыве дружеской пьяной любви к Мердоку он и предложил ему провести время с ним и Наташей, утверждая с пьяной уверенностью, что Наташа, несомненно, согласится. Мэтт уставился на него со своим патентованным каменным лицом.

\- Извини, но нет, - сказал он, - я, в конце концов, слепой. Может привести к неприятной... неразберихе.

А затем пришла Наташа, выяснила, о чем они разговаривают, и дала им обоим незабываемого пинка).

За своими увлекательными воспоминаниями Клинт едва не пропустил конец обеда. Романова подхватила его под локоть, оттащила в колонну. Рядом с ними строился третий класс – и вообще-то было довольно тесно.

Мимо Клинта прошел Тони Старк, ковыряющийся в своем телефоне.

\- Твою мать, Питер, - пробормотал он. – Тебя никто не учил архивировать фотки? И когда нам наконец проведут нормальный вай-фай?

За Старком проследовал Роджерс. За ним бежала эта новая девчонка, Лени – и ух ты, она же в другом классе! Что, очередной член кэпова фанклуба? Нет, серьезно, _как он это делает._

Кое-как они с третьим классом выбрались из столовой, не растоптав друг друга по ходу. Четвертый класс наступал им на пятки.

И именно в эту минуту Вэйд Вилсон спрыгнул с потолка. В буквальном смысле с потолка – он с грохотом приземлился прямо перед дверью, заставив Лени, возглавлявшую колонну четвертого класса, отшатнуться назад.

На нем были темные штаны и огромный зеленый худи, с капюшоном, полностью занавешивавшем лицо, но каким-то образом сразу было понятно, что это Вэйд. В основном потому, что НИКТО ДРУГОЙ НЕ СТАЛ БЫ СПРЫГИВАТЬ НА ЛЕСТНИЦУ С ДОЛБАННОГО ПОТОЛКА.

\- Привет, зайчики, - сказал Вэйд хрипло. – Что так смотрим? Я-то думал, мы уже знакомы.

\- Вилсон, - профессор ван Дайн быстро собралась. – Я рада, что ты наконец вернулся... стоп, где Фрэнк и Джо? Они должны были привести тебя обратно!

\- А кто сказал тебе, что я провел все это время с очаровашкой Коулсоном? Кстати, кажется, он не спал с директором, кому интересно. Эти новости меня так шокировали, что я решил прогуляться по школе.

\- Вилсон! Вилсон, это не смешно...

\- Расслабься, проф. Всего лишь коротенькая прогулка. Я не встречался со своим блудным бойфрендом или что-то в этом духе. И уж совершенно точно не убивал ни в чем не повинных блондинок. Да, я совершенно точно не убивал Гвен. Эй, новенькая! – вдруг обратился он к Лени. Она вздрогнула. - Я ведь не убивал Гвен?

\- Эм, ну, вряд ли, - Лени нервно хихикнула. – В конце концов, думаю, если бы ты это сделал, ты бы помнил.

Клинт не особо хорошо знал Вилсона, но вдруг он отчетливо понял, что это была очень, очень неудачная шутка.

И еще, как выяснилось, Вэйд умел выглядеть очень угрожающе. Он надвинулся на Лени, и она снова шагнула назад – явно не учтя ступени, споткнувшись и упав.

Ее руки взметнулись в воздух, и она вскрикнула – как-то странно, очень низко, почти рыкнула. Дженет бросилась к ней, и Вэйд странно улыбнулся.

\- Вот именно. Я бы точно помнил.

Он прошел к концу колонны, и люди вокруг него расступались.

\- А что за затор, народ? Двигаем, двигаем. Скоро звонок!

**20\. ФИЛ КОУЛСОН, ДЕТЕКТИВ ПОЛИЦИИ НЬЮ-ЙОРКА.**

Девчонка сидела перед ним, с трудом сдерживая слезы. Он видел таких, как она, видел нередко – сильных девочек, которые в кризис старались собраться, старались помочь окружающим, ободрить – а потом вдруг рассыпались изнутри.

Длинные рыжие волосы лежали на ее плечах и шелестели со сквозняком – он недовольно махнул рукой в сторону Джо, занесшего воду, и тот поспешно закрыл дверь.

\- Хотите промочить горло, мисс Уотсон? – предложил Коулсон, протягивая стакан.

\- Благодарю вас, детектив, - ее руки не дрожали. Ее зубы не столкнулись со стеклом стакана. Может быть, она была сильнее, чем он думал.

\- Итак, мисс Уотсон. Пора нам поговорить начистоту. Что, по-хорошему, нам стоит делать всегда, учитывая, что я расследую убийство вашей подруги. Тем не менее, - она посмотрела на него, чуть склонив голову набок, с ожиданием во взгляде. – Мне... рассказали, что вы достаточно... близкие друзья с молодым человеком погибшей, Питером Паркером. Скажите, ваш интерес к нему – романтический в своей сути?

Она ожидала этого вопроса – что не удивительно. Все, что Коулсон узнал о Мэри Джейн Уотсон, говорило о том, что кем-кем, а дурочкой она не была.

\- Питер отличный, чудесный парень, - сказала она, потом сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила, - чудесный друг. Но я бы никогда не думала о нем в таком смысле. Он с Гвен... они были так счастливы. Я бы никогда не смогла на него заглядеться...

Она говорила, и говорила хорошо, уверенно, но руки выдавали ее – сжатые на манжетах рубашки пальцы – ее опущенные глаза, ее дрожащие ресницы, ее прерывистые вдохи. Едва заметные надрывы в голосе – для того, чтобы различить их, нужны бы были годы тренировки.

Но они были у него за плечами, эти годы. Фил Коулсон читал Мэри Джейн Уотсон, пока она говорила ложь своими хорошенькими темными губами – читал повторение истории, которую видел уже десятки раз. Видел и отчаяние, и горе, и бесконечное чувство вины. Эта девочка, сидящая перед ним, эта молодая девушка, привыкшая улыбаться, и шутить, и снова улыбаться – о, ей нравился несчастный мальчишка по имени Питер Паркер. Действительно, по-настоящему нравился, и неважно даже, признавала она это сама или нет. Потому что другой девушке, ее подруге, повезло больше, а теперь она была мертва, и Уотсон чувствовала себя бесконечно виноватой из-за своих желаний.

Коулсон сжал зубы.

Периодически он сам поражался, как после всего того горя, что он видел по долгу службы, каждая новая трагедия вызывала у него столько злости.

Фил заставил себя отстраниться от эмоций, посмотреть на сидящую перед ним рыжеволосую девчонку, отчаянно пытавшуюся убедить себя в том, что ей нечего стыдиться перед мертвой подругой, что она ничем не предала ее в жизни и не предаст в памяти. По профессиональному мнению Коулсона, она походила на потенциального киллера, как его бабушка на Жизель Бундхен.

Но зато у нее был вполне реальный мотив – которого не было у большинства учившихся в этой школе.

Хотя, учитывая, кто учился в этой школе, может, мотив был и не нужен. За пару часов работы Коулсон уже успел увидеть пару первосортных психов.

И тут он замер, потому что новая мысль кристаллизовалась у него в голове.

Ну конечно. Эта школа.

Он по привычке искал личный мотив, потому что, как не неприятно это было признавать, учитывая, что речь шла... ну, фактически, о _детях –_ но в подобных убийствах почти всегда был замешан личный мотив. Не меньше школьников убивали друг друга из-за ревности или глупых обид, чем наркоманов резало народу ради кошельков в темных переулках.

Но, может быть...

Мэри Джейн Уотсон уже давно завершила свой рассказ о своих исключительно дружеских чувствах к Питеру Паркеру, и между ними стояла напряженная тишина. Новая теория уже плотно закрепилась у Фила в мозгу, и на секунду он всерьез обдумал, а не прогнать ли девчонку прямо сейчас.

Потом он подавил абсолютно непрофессиональную импульсивность, вздохнул и перекинул исписанную страницу блокнота.

\- Ну что ж, расскажите мне, пожалуйста...

 

 

 

**21\. ВЭЙД ВИЛСОН, ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КЛАСС, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ ГИМНАСТИЧЕСКОЙ КОМАНДЫ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА И КРУЖКА БОЕВЫХ ИСКУССТВ.**

Лицо, смотревшее на него из зеркала, было покорежено шрамами почти до неузнаваемости. Ну, по крайней мере, можно было это предположить, хотя Вилсон не помнил себя без шрамов, так что скорее это было лицо, которое он знал просто отлично, а вот вариант, так сказать, поглаже его бы наверняка смутил.

Вэйд криво ухмыльнулся, проводя по ним пальцами, привычно удивленный отсутствием осязания, ощущения под прикосновениями его пальцев и... нет, это предложение точно ушло куда-то не туда. Он ненавидел, когда его авторы пытались писать пафос. Тьфу.

\- Вилсон! – раздраженно сказала маленькая, очаровательная, мерзко воняющая духами Сью Шторм, возникая рядом с ним – Вэйд мгновенным инстинктивным движением накинул капюшон и уставился в ее осуждающие глаза. – Что ты здесь делаешь, совсем один? Сейчас уже начнется урок! И хватит пропадать и пугать нас всех!

Он не успел ничего ответить - тонкие пальцы Сью сжались на его руке, и она потащила его за собой. Вэйд передернулся и посмотрел на хрупкую девчонку с некоторым восхищением. Эта гребаная школа была набита огромными амбалами, которые боялись к нему не то, что прикоснуться, а даже подойти, называли психом, опасным сумасшедшим. (И были правы, разумеется. Черт, его перла его репутация). А эта мелкая блондинка, которую он мог пополам переломить одной рукой, ничуть не стеснялась вести себя как его мамочка.

Правда, у него не было мамочки.

Ну, точнее, он ее просто не знал. Когда-то, наверное, она у него была, если только он не был второй реинкарнацией Иисуса. Что было бы клево. Он бы купил себе разноцветный парик, развевающиеся радужные плащи, был бы этаким Иисусом-хиппи, пропагандирующим марихуану и рассказывающим всем симпатичным девчонкам про исцеляющую силу его члена...

Хотя нет. Черт. У Иисуса была мать. У него не было отца. Проклятье, Вэйд уже успел размечтаться.

Они подошли к толпе его одноклассников, сгрудившихся у входа в кабинет и медленно, по одному, просачивавшихся внутрь. Ха. Просачивавшихся. Ему нравилось это слово. Так держать, автор! Просачивавшихся, просто прелесть.

Интересно, почему его мысли не были в кавычках? Он хотел бы мысли в кавычках.

«Вот так-то лучше», - подумал он. Сью кивнула ободряюще и оставила его одного в хвосте очереди, повиснув у Рида на руке. Вэйду было скучно.

«Самое время для сочного флэшбэка. Например, про то, как я всю ночь пересматривал сиквелы к Глубокой глотке...»

И флэшбэк случился.

Парнишка не переставал кричать, кричать, кричать. Он извивался на земле, вцепившись в простреленную ногу, и надрывал свои легкие, круче любой насилуемой свиньи. Или резаной девственницы. Одно из двух.

Вэйд поморщился и ударил пацана носком ботинка в висок. Тот дернулся и затих, и Вэйд расслаблено улыбнулся под своей идиотской маской - в те времена у него не было никакого чувства стиля.

\- Спасибо, чувак, - сказал их бесстрашный лидерТМ, парень по имени Бильдо. Вэйд называл его Дильдо, потому что, ну камон, это было очевидно. Кроме того, так он мог запомнить имя хоть одного парня из их банды.

«Нет, стоп! Плохой флэшбэк, прекрати!»

Но воспоминания уже окружили его хороводом, заплясали вокруг него фламенко, хоть бы стриптиз изобразили, сволочи продажные. Они были размытые, неразборчивые - два увлеченных года насилия за деньги. Он тогда конкретно психанул. Да кто бы не психанул, если бы ему в тринадцать лет сказали: «Эй, чувак, мы излечили твой рак и подарили тебе иммунитет практически от всего, но до конца жизни ты будешь выглядеть как слегка обгоревший шарпей».

Вэйд свалил из клиники и прибился к одной из враждующих подростковых банд на каком-то районе. Там всем было пофиг на его рожу - ну или так тогда казалось. Главное, что их волновало, - насколько бойко Вэйд мог выносить членов враждебной банды и красть оружие и бухло из магазинов, а со всем этим у него проблем не было.

Все побаивались его слегка, даже незабвенный Дильдо. Все говорили, что он слишком много болтает. И все как один заваливали его заказами.

А потом приперся Натан, мать его, Асканисан Присцилла Саммерс, юный герой справедливости с металлической рукой, не менее металлическим глазом и офигенной задницей, одержимый желанием принести в мир порядок и благоденствие. Последние пятьдесят лет все эти районы держали банды разных возрастов, а потом объявляется шестнадцатилетний сопляк, втирает всем про то, что познал мудрость грядущих столетий,  и пытается изменить порядки.

Вэйд над ним ржал, ржал, а потом застрял с ним вместе, а потом был поцелуй в заброшенном доме на скрипящем, разваливающемся пятом этаже, и что было дальше, он не помнит, и это воспоминание, об утере которого он сожалеет больше всего.

Все было не так уж трагично, честно говоря. Периодически они пытались друг друга убить, конечно, но милые бранятся - только тешатся, и всякая такая херня. Но потом Нэйт начал вынимать ему мозг - не нужно расстреливать невинных собачек, не нужно среди ночи на всю квартиру петь про чимичанги, не нужно быть конченым психом, избивающим друзей до полусмерти из-за ссоры над пачкой Читос. И самое потрясающее заявление - «нужно тебе пойти в школу».

Когда Вэйд услышал это заявление в первый раз, он расхохотался с такой мощью, что пара его ребер чуть не вылетела из груди и не начала жить отдельной жизнью. «Школа? Да кому будет нужен такой ублюдок, как я?»

Нэйт поджал губы. И несколько дней спустя появился с мужиком, у которого была очень крутая сигара и явно крашеные волосы - серьезно, НИКТО так не седеет.

«Это директор Фьюри, - заявил Саммерс. - В его школе учится мой, э, родственник. И он готов принять тебя в один из старших классов. Поговори с ним».

Вэйд был чудесным, чудесным человеком, но была у него маленькая слабость - он ненавидел, когда его жизнь пытались устроить за него. Поэтому он поговорил с директором. От души поговорил. Фьюри свалил от них слегка шокированный, Нэйт дал Вилсону по голове и рычал минут двадцать, и инцидент был вроде как исчерпан.

А потом директор Фьюри заявился к ним снова; вместе с ним шел высокий, широкоплечий мужчина с впечатляющей седовласой гривой и пронзительными голубыми глазами.

«Это профессор Леншерр, - мягко сказал Фьюри. - Он крайне заинтересован в том, чтобы вас излечить или хотя бы привести в функциональное состояние, мистер Вилсон».

«Да пошли вы нафиг», - посоветовал Вэйд.

«Или же мы передадим вас вместе с подробным списком ваших... правонарушений властям», - ласково закончил директор.

Вэйд не разговаривал с Нэйтом два месяца. Он и с Леншерром разговаривать не собирался, но это было невозможно. Мужик был идеальной площадкой для шуток, с его «если вас не затруднит» и отсутствующим чувством юмора. Пару раз, в самом начале, приходил его приятель Ксавье, который смотрел на мир щенячье-нежными глазами и вызывал в Вилсоне водопады гневной вины.

И все это было... не так уж плохо. И Леншерр, и Ксавье, и гребаный Фьюри - все они крутились вокруг него, расспрашивали чуть ли не про то, сколько он раз за день сел на унитаз.  И Нэйт, когда Вилсон смилостивился и его простил, бегал вокруг него, весь из себя такой заботливый бойфренд. Не то что сейчас, когда он появлялся раз в два месяца, а оставшееся время страдал непонятно чем непонятно где. И он начал запоминать то, что сделал, и мог сложить два и два и получить четыре, и стало куда легче сдерживать желание вырезать на груди соседки «не включай дешевую попсу в четыре утра, я тут рядом сплю!»

Так что да. Это было... почти здорово, если серьезно. Он бы даже был не против повторить. Только ради этого ему нужно было снова стать психом, а он не был - так, слегка тронутым, но не более. Совершенно точно.

И в эту минуту в голову Вэйду пришла новая мысль, озарение настолько эффектное, что разве что лампочки над головой не хватало. Он моргнул, вырываясь из плена воспоминаний. Все уже зашли в класс, и только одинокая фигура кого-то из его одноклассников стояла в проходе. Вилсон не мог точно сказать, кого - его взгляд был странно... расфокусирован.

Вэйд резко отшатнулся от двери, развернулся и пошел вниз по коридору.

\- Эй, Вилсон! - раздраженно рявкнула фигура, но Вэйд не слушал. Он был захвачен воспоминаниями. У них была побитая жизнью комнатка и ванная с неожиданно роскошным джакузи, со всякими потемневшими бронзовыми ручками и позолотой, которую Вэйд соскреб и продал. Им устроили какую-то фигню под названием «социальное пособие» - денег было, конечно, меньше, чем во времена его буйного юношества. Но приятно было знать, что ты берешь у государства деньги просто так, и ничего за это не надо делать. И Леншерр был на самом деле козырной чувак, суровый, все как надо, пытался научить Вэйда играть в шахматы, но там уж точно все было без шансов. И Нэйт улыбался, по-настоящему улыбался, и расспрашивал Вэйда об его успехах, и по ночам Вилсон безнадежно пытался убедить его в том, что им следует ради сохранения тепла спать в одной кровати. Нэйт хмурился, откидывал свою понтовую длинную прядь со лба и изрекал: «Я не могу, ты слишком маленький». Ха! Год разницы в возрасте давал ему право смотреть на Вэйда свысока, можно подумать. Хотя этот всегда себя вел так, будто родился пятидесятилетним...

Это были хорошие дни, ему нравились эти дни. Он бы хотел вернуться в эти дни. И, может быть, это стоило того, чтобы снова потерять память и умение считать до десяти, не отвлекаясь на полпути на пролетающую перепелку.

Стоило ли это крови Гвен Стэйси?

Вэйд не заметил, как врезался в стену. Просто что-то вдруг ударило его в лоб, он выбросил кулак в ответ, а потом понял, что перед ним возвышалась белая, слегка грязноватая над плинтусом стена. Вилсон моргнул несколько раз, вытянул ногу и машинально отпечатал на белой поверхности след своей рифленой подошвы.

Потом кто-то взял его за плечо и развернул на сто восемьдесят градусов.

\- Хватит, - сказал Нэйт, устало закатывая глаза. Вилсон уставился на него.

\- Окей, это уже немного жутко.

\- Что? О чем ты?

\- Стоит о тебе подумать - и ты берешь и появляешься.

\- О? Ты думал обо мне?

\- Да. Ты не понял по выражению моего лица? Такому перекошенному и полному отвращения?

Нэйт небрежно заехал Вэйду по затылку металлическим локтем. Ау. Это было больно. И еще именно так Нэйт обычно выражал симпатию.

\- Эй, Присцилла, когда ты успел сменить модус? Пару часов назад ты был полон лютых подозрений и готовился сдать меня властям по обвинению в убийстве этой Стэйси...

\- Да. Но с тех пор я передумал.

\- О. Вау. Неужели я только что услышал намек на признание в собственной неправоте? - в темноте своего уютного капюшона Вэйд выкатил глаза. - И что же тебя в этом убедило? Какие прочные доказательства сокрушили версию о моей вине?

В их пустом коридоре не хватало только завывания ветра и, может быть, драматичного грохота органа.

\- Никаких, если честно, - Нэйт запрокинул голову. - Я просто решил тебе больше доверять.

Ну где же ты, гребаный орган?

Но пришлось согласиться на драматичную тишину.

\- Вау. Доверять. - Вэйд поднял руку - самые кончики его пальцев торчали из огромных рукавов, он коснулся ими шеи Саммерса и резко дернул кистью. Старый ножик - по сути, просто обточенное лезвие, - выскользнул ему в руку и успел едва-едва зацепить кожу Нэйта перед тем, как тот дернулся и схватил Вилсона за руку - сжал ее в своих в буквальном смысле стальных пальцах, так, что кость отчетливо хрустнула. - Доверять? Вот как ты мне доверяешь? Отпусти, сволочь, больно.

Натан издал еще один полный страдания вздох и потом применил неожиданный тактический прием. Он нагнулся и легко поцеловал Вэйда в губы, так, что тот замер на месте, с одной рукой по-прежнему задранной в воздух и зажатой в металлических клещах.

\- Любой человек дернется, когда ему к шее приставят нож, Вилсон, - устало сказал он. - Брось его, пока я тебе руку не выдернул. И пошли, у нас много дел.

\- Много дел?

\- Да. Коулсон подробно меня допросил, а у меня алиби железное. Он интересовался тобой в основном. Ты у него на подозрении, понимаешь? Тебе нужно с ним поговорить, со всей откровенностью, и, желательно, прекратить крайне подозрительно постоянно пропадать. А мне надо, кстати, сказать преподавателям, что я вообще здесь. А то получается как-то глупо - о том, что я здесь, только Коулсон знает.

\- Так, серьезно, КАК ты ухитрился сюда проскользнуть?

Натан самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- У меня свои пути, Вэйд, у меня свои пути.

Тут периодически тормозящий мозг Вилсона осмыслил все произошедшее.

\- Что? Стоп! К Коулсону не пойду! Этот чувак меня бесит!

\- Куда ты денешься с подводной лодки.

\- Выкраду скафандр, пробью дыру в обшивке, выплыву сквозь нее, отплыву подальше, чтобы не захватило в воронку, посмотрю с наслаждением, как выкравшие меня сволочи тонут.

Многозначительная тишина.

 - Окей, окей. Слушай, допустим, я согласен. Но у меня есть одно условие...

**22\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС.** **УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА.**

Определенно вселенная ненавидела Клинта. У Бартона было много оснований сделать подобный вывод, но главным в данный момент было то, что он ЗАСТРЯЛ В ГРЕБАНОМ ШКАФУ. А гребаный шкаф, чтобы вы поняли всю красочность картины, находился внутри гребаной кладовки.

Собственно, это был даже не шкаф - этакий широкий чулан с канцелярскими принадлежностями. Все началось с того, что когда второй класс загружался в аудиторию, Дженет всплеснула руками и сказала: «Кто-то опять утащил маркер для доски!»

\- Я схожу, принесу, - абсолютно машинально сказал Клинт Наташе и направился вниз по коридору к кладовой третьего этажа. Это было действие автоматическое, заложенное за время учебы - не хватает маркеров/очистителя/губок, так подними свою ленивую задницу и принеси. О том, что вообще-то полагается ходить везде вчетвером, Клинт вспомнил уже у дверей кладовой и просто махнул рукой. Сейчас он схватит один несчастный маркер и вернется...

Поэтому он закрыл за собой дверь кладовки, включил свет, открыл чулан, нагнулся над коробками маркеров и споткнулся. Путем сложных акробатических приемов Бартон удержался на ногах, но вынужденно сделал огромный шаг в глубину чулана - а дверь за ним захлопнулась с радостным грохотом крышки гроба.

Окей, возможно, он преувеличил насчет грохота - но когда Клинт, извернувшись в чулане, обнаружил, что дверца еще и заперлась,  - ему от этого было не легче.

Бартон обдумал свои перспективы. Наташа видела, как он уходил, и знает, куда он направлялся. Скорее всего, она либо уже на пути сюда, либо скоро придет проверять, где его носит. Ржать она над ним будет до конца дней, но что поделаешь.

Можно еще выбить дверь, но это как-то чересчур драматично. Скорее всего, Нат вот-вот окажется здесь...

Дверь в кладовку открылась. Бартон приник к трещине между дверью и стеной и увидел... Локи Одинсона. Клинт мигнул. Надменный второгодник был последним, кого он ожидал увидеть в набитой хозтоварами комнатке.

Вслед за Локи в кладовую вошел еще один парень - выше и шире в плечах, с пышной светлой гривой. Тор, узнал Клинт. Хотя этого фиг не узнаешь.

\- Брат, сейчас на самом деле не время для подобных разговоров, - раздраженно и даже несколько устало сказал младший Одинсон.

\- У меня есть свои причины, Локи, - покачал головой Тор.

Ага. У братцев свои прочувственные беседы. Перебить их сейчас, обозначив свое присутствие и свои проблемы? Или притвориться веником и дождаться прихода Наташи (которой наверняка хватит ума выпроводить Одинсонов, прежде чем вызволять Клинта)?

Подумав над этой сложной дилеммой где-то 0.02 секунды, Бартон еще плотнее прижался к своему окну во внешний мир.

\- О да? И что же это за причины? – Локи стоял к Клинту спиной, но можно было понять, что его руки скрещены на груди. Еще один непривычный жест – демонстрирующий уязвимость, вспомнил Клинт.

\- Я думаю, ты сам понимаешь. В нашей школе, в нашем доме произошло кровавое убийство...

\- О? И ты думаешь, что это он его совершил? Потому что, если честно, я не вижу, какая иначе может быть связь между нашими отношениями и трупом этой девчонки, - сказал Локи саркастично.

\- Нет, нет! – голос Тора прозвучал удивленно, почти возмущенно. – Дело вообще не в нем, дело в тебе.

\- О, то есть ты думаешь, что это я ее убил? – Локи фыркнул. – Я до сегодняшнего дня, кстати, вообще не знал, как ее зовут...

Тор тяжело вздохнул и неожиданно положил свою руку – огромную лапищу, разве что у Распутина больше – брату на щеку.

\- Брат, успокойся. Ты ведешь себя, как юная актриса очень плохого театра. Я говорю совсем о другом. Смерть Гвен, она опечалила нас всех, верно? И заставила меня беспокоиться. Заставила подумать, что было бы, произойди что-то плохое с тобой. – Локи попытался что-то сказать, но Тор пошевелил рукой – Бартон всерьез заподозрил, что он заткнул братцу рот. – Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, хорошо? Я помню, что изначально я и отец не знали, как отреагировать на ваши отношения...

\- Не знали? Отец выразился весьма... конкретно, - ядовито выплюнул Локи.

\- Я понимаю, но прости нас. Этот выбор был весьма... необычен, брат... в общем, я всего лишь хотел спросить: ты счастлив?

Пару секунд царила тишина.

\- Погоди, погоди. Ты что, хочешь сказать мне, что затащил меня в эту грязную дыру ради того, чтобы посреди урока провести со мной прочувственную беседу о моей личной жизни?

Тор подумал мгновение, кивнул.

\- Нет, брат, нет! Этой беседы НЕ произойдет.

\- Правда? Потому что я стою между тобой и дверью, я вешу на тридцать килограмм больше, и я говорю, что она произойдет.

\- Ты мне угрожаешь? – прошипел Локи.

\- Нет. Я просто спрашиваю. Так ли трудно тебе ответить? Я хочу знать, счастлив ты или нет. Ответь, и будешь свободен идти.

Одинсон-младший вздохнул. Вздох его, как ни удивительно, был почти точной копией недавнего вздоха его старшего брата.

\- Меня... все устраивает, - буркнул он.  – Он, конечно, периодически говорит глупости. Вроде как недавно у нас был пикник на горе, и мы сидим рядом, и он обводит ущелье рукой и весь такой «когда я завоюю этот мир, я подарю тебе свой трон». Как будто я сам мир не завоюю, пф. Или то, как он одержим этим придурком – я ему говорю, тебя же из-за этого выгнали, может, пора расслабиться? Но нет. И про вечность его заносит, любит он это слово. Но вообще, если в целом... мы понимаем друг друга. Да. Мне с ним нравится.

Тор расплылся в широкой, крайне довольной ухмылке.

Клинт начал всерьез сомневаться в правоте своего выбора. Ему явно не хватало любви Наташи к любой информации - не важно, о чем она была. Но сбегать было поздно.

\- Окей, - сказал Тор. – Ясно. Понятно. А вы используете, ну, защиту?

Так. Это был ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО неправильный выбор.

\- Брат, - очень тихо, очень четко сказал Локи. – Если ты не прекратишь этот разговор прямо сейчас, я подожгу тебя на месте.

Тор вскинул брови.

Молчание.

Молчание.

Молчание.

\- Она нам пока не требуется, окей? А теперь ты можешь, наконец, пропустить меня к этой двери, и, желательно, исчезнуть из моей жизни?

\- Не кричи ты так. Ясно, я все понял. Я поговорю с отцом. Возможно, скоро мы пригласим вас обоих на ужин!

\- Что? Нет, Тор, погоди....

\- У него есть какое-нибудь любимое блюдо?

\- Тор!

\- Хотя погоди... как он вообще может есть через маску? Я могу сказать женщинам, чтобы приготовили сок или желе, которые можно есть через трубочку... – и на этой мысли Тор Одинсон, посмеиваясь, вышел из кладовки.

Клинт задержал дыхание. Окей, этот... ужас закончился. Осталось подождать, пока окаменевший от шока Локи придет в себя и тоже уйдет, и...

Черт подери, а где столько времени Наташа?

И на этой мысли Клинт Бартон громко, прочувственно чихнул.

Локи, как раз шагнувший к двери, замер. Резко развернулся.

«Черт».

В хрупких руках Одинсона-младшего было больше силы, чем можно было ожидать – когда он рванул на себя дверцу чулана, она едва не слетела с петель.

\- Бартон, - выдохнул Локи. Его зрачки сузились, и неожиданно он стал похож на смесь змеи и разъяренного бегемота. Клинт поспешно передислоцировался, пытаясь не оказаться между разгневанным Одинсоном и стеной.

Над их головами что-то громко скрипнуло.

\- Слушай, это не то, о чем ты думаешь...

Над их головами что-то громко затрещало.

А затем потолок самого центра кладовки с грохотом приземлился на пол, и двое парней, слившихся в одном крике, обрушились вслед за ним.

Полминуты Клинт и Локи в шокированном молчании смотрели на то, как свалившаяся с неба парочка со стонами и покряхтыванием поднимается из остатков провалившихся досок. Наконец, один из парней, в котором было... достаточно легко определить Вэйда Вилсона, выпрямился и криво улыбнулся всем присутствующим.

\- It’s raining men, hallelujah! - хрипловато пропел он, поднимая капюшон.

Вторым павшим с небес, судя по поблескивающему металлу, был Натан Асканисан что-то там что-то там Саммерс. Но он предпочел сохранить молчание.

Клинт отмер первым.

\- Откуда вы вообще взялись?

\- О, мы себе тихо-мирно ползли по вентиляционной шахте, никого не трогали, но тут металлическая обшивка прервалась на полметра, под нами осталось только гнилое дерево... ну а Присцилла, он, как вы видите, весит не очень мало.

Натан заехал Вэйду по лбу. Клинт задрал голову. Из дыры в потолке торчали два покореженных конца вентиляционных шахт, словно пасти двух огромных червей.

\- Я знаю об этом уже давно, - задумчиво произнес он. – Но все-таки. ЗАЧЕМ нашей школе такие шахты?

\- Какая разница? Главное, что они есть, детка, - радостно сказал Вэйд. – У вас тут... был вроде как tete-a-tete, я правильно понимаю? Ну, не мне судить.

\- Что? Нет, вы... – начал Локи. Вилсон прищурился.

\- Ба, да это же Одинсон-младший! Клинт, я разочарован в твоем вкусе! Он же полный психопат... окей, Клинт, я одобряю твой вкус. Кстати, Нэйт, вот тебе задачка: Локи псих, и я псих, почему все подозревают меня?

\- Вэйд, - раздраженно начал Саммерс.

Одинсон едва не захлебнулся от возмущения.

\- Как ты можешь даже сравнивать нас... как ты смеешь предполагать? Меня не заботят мелочные ссоры простых...

\- Эй, эй, не надо так краснеть, малышка, я просто удивился...

\- Вэйд! – повторил Саммерс, и в этот раз в его голосе не было гнева – только предупреждение.

Синхронно все четверо уставились на потолок. Со скрипом металлическая обшивка вентиляционных шахт продавливала под собой потолок, и у самых краев, там, где он встречался со стенами, появлялись подозрительного вида сыплющие штукатуркой трещины.

\- Твою мать, - сказал Вилсон. В то мгновение, что он потратил на ругательство, Клинт успел найти взглядом чулан и отчаянно рвануть в его сторону. Вот только Локи, хитрый хорек, тоже успел просечь ситуацию – они врезались друг в друга перед входом и каким-то диким образом вдвоем по инерции впихнулись внутрь чулана, топочась на маркерах и губках.

А потом весь гребаный потолок обрушился нафиг.

 

**23\. СТИВ РОДЖЕРС, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС. КАПИТАН ШКОЛЬНОЙ ФУТБОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ, ЮНОША МНОГИХ ТАЛАНТОВ.**

На середине рассказа детектив перебил его, спросив:

\- Мистер Роджерс, Вы не будете против, если я одновременно буду кое-что смотреть на компьютере?

\- Эм... разумеется, как вам угодно, - ответил Стив. Коулсон кивнул, открыл свой ноутбук и уставился в экран.

\- Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Стив продолжил. Он описал их обеденный перерыв, включая инцидент на последних минутах. Подробно, во всех деталях, как его и просили – и огромное худи Вилсона, и неожиданно низкий испуганный крик Лени попали в историю. Коулсон мерно кивал в такт словам.

Когда рассказ закончился, детектив поправил галстук и отложил ноутбук.

\- Спасибо вам, мистер Роджерс.

\- Я помог расследованию, сэр?

\- Мы уже, кажется, проходили это, мистер Роджерс. Вовсе не обязательно обращаться ко мне «сэр».

\- Извините меня, детектив. Так?..

\- Любая информация помогает расследованию, молодой человек. Я извлек много важного из того, что вы сказали, и, уверен, много что осознаю чуть позже, - он потер глаза и неожиданно сказал, - я должен поделиться своим мнением, вы просто потрясающий футболист, мистер Роджерс, просто зверь. Я видел несколько игр с вашей командой. Если бы не эти ребята из Готэма, у вас вообще не было бы соперников.

\- Даже они нам не помеха, - брякнул Стив и тут же покраснел. – То есть, эм, спасибо, сэр. Разумеется, мы уважаем всех наших противников, в том числе из гимназии Малькольма Вилера-Николсона. Хотя нельзя не отметить, что таланты их студентов лежат в других областях – легкая атлетика, наука... вы смотрите школьный футбол, сэр? У вас есть сын?

Детектив непривычно широко улыбнулся.

\- Нет, Стив. Просто я в принципе предпочитаю школьный футбол, он как-то... чище. Соревновательный дух и все дела, но нет этих огромных денег, нет рекламных контрактов, спорт и только он. Я и сам играл, в колледже, - Коулсон сделал паузу, а потом добавил, - не говори ему, что я сказал, но твой директор Фьюри был у нас капитаном.

Удивление от неожиданного перехода на «ты» не имело никакого шанса против волны нового шока.

\- Вы учились вместе с директором, детектив?

\- Ну, как вместе. Когда я поступил, он заканчивал свое второе образование. Всего один год проиграли вместе, но капитаном, я тебе скажу, он был жестким. Мария даже периодически говорила ему, чтобы он вел себя помягче...

\- Мария?! Вы говорите о мисс Хилл, детектив?!

На лице Коулсона мелькнуло раздражение. Похоже, он не хотел делиться столь многим.

\- Да, именно. Они были знакомы еще со школы, поэтому и работали практически везде вместе.

 Стив нерешительно кивнул.

\- Скажите, детектив... – тихо сказал он, - вы правда подозреваете кого-то из учеников?

Коулсон замер.

\- Вы действительно думаете, что можно просто задать такой вопрос и получить на него ответ?

\- Да, - честно признался Стив. – По крайней мере, стоило попробовать. По моему опыту, на большую часть вопросов можно получить ответ, если не побояться их задать, не подумать заранее «а, все равно ничего не скажут».

\- Вы удивительный юноша, мистер Роджерс, вы знаете это? Вот что я скажу вам...

Один из помощников детектива влетел внутрь класса.

\- Фил! – выкрикнул он. – В кладовой на третьем этаже... там произошел взрыв, ну, или что-то на него похожее...

Стив и Коулсон переглянулись и дружно вскочили со своих мест.

 

 **24\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС.** **УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА.**

Клинт прокашлялся и протер глаза.

Они с Локи все еще были притиснуты друг к другу внутри чулана, и, ну, все еще живы. По кладовке легким дымком кружила штукатурка и порубленной змеей валялись обломки вентиляционной обшивки. По видимости, верхняя часть потолка, та, что была НАД шахтой, удержалась почти везде – хотя дверь из кладовки закрывал стоящий на торце тяжелый диван из красного бархата, явно свалившийся с четвертого этажа. Лампочки пали жертвой крушения, и единственным источником света было узкое окно-бойница.

Вэйд Вилсон и Натан Саммерс стояли ровно посреди кладовки, спина к спине. Они пережили произошедшее, встав на то самое место, на которое упали – то есть на место, потолок над которым провалился ЗАРАНЕЕ. Едва штукатурная пыль опустилась на пол, оба они уставились на спасшихся в чулане возмущенным взглядом.

\- Вы! – выдавил Вэйд. – Никакого уважения к старшим классам!

Клинт выполз на свободное (то есть, заваленное обломками) пространство.

\- Отлично, просто отлично, Вэйд, - бурчал тем временем Натан. – Начать твою попытку налаживания отношений с властями с обрушения школьного здания.

\- Ооо, ты думаешь, они заметят?

На секунду все уставились на Вилсона.

\- Окей. Понятно. Черт.

\- «Черт»? Черт – это неподходящее слово! – простонал Клинт. – Старина Фьюри сегодня в жутком настроении, что и понятно! Он разнесет нас на атомы!

\- В такой ситуации ты беспокоишься о школьном выговоре? – фыркнул Натан.

\- Я не хочу соглашаться с тобой, - с отвращением сказал Локи. – Но последнее, что мне сейчас нужно – очередная лекция от папеньки.

\- Погодите, я тоже не хочу общаться с Фьюри! – завопил Вэйд. – Я все еще выплачиваю из своей стипендии за тот случай у Рида в лаборатории, в котором, кстати, я совершенно не виноват!

Настала краткая тишина, во время которой по кладовке раскатывался глубокий вздох Натана Саммерса.

\- Идея, сучки! – радостно поделился Вэйд. – Пока нас не запалили, мы все еще можем смыться! Влезть обратно в шахту и проползти по ней. Там можно где-то спуститься на второй этаж, правда, не помню, куда точно...

\- Только что именно твоя чрезмерная любовь к вентиляционным шахтам начала все это безобразие!

\- Нет, тот факт, что я засмотрелся на твою задницу и не следил за состоянием туннеля, начал все это безобразие. Но теперь я буду мудрее. Я распределю нашу колонну, исходя из привлекательности задниц. И мы все будем сохранять дистанцию, так что вес твоей руки не приплюсуется к весу щенячьих глаз Бартона.

\- Мы решили, что ты во всем откроешься Коулсону, а ты сбегаешь со сцены серьезного происшествия... – начал Саммерс в ту же минуту, что Клинт сказал:

\- Я не уверен, что это безопасно. Не пойдет ли обрушение дальше?

\- Скажем так, - отозвался Вилсон, демонстративно игнорируя Натана. – Там, - он показал пальцем на провал шахты, - узкий, ненадежный туннель, потенциально готовый обрушиться в любую минуту. А там, - он указал на дверь, за которой были слышны чьи-то голоса, - подозрительный Коулсон, раздраженная Хилл и взбешенный Фьюри. Что вы предпочитаете?

\- Но...

\- Не вякай, Нэйт. У нас тут демократия.

**25.** **ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ, ПРОФЕССОР ПСИХОЛОГИИ И ФИЛОСОФИИ, КУРАТОР ПЕРВОГО КЛАССА**

Была какая-то определенная ирония в том, что паралитик в инвалидном кресле добрался до места происшествия чуть ли не быстрее всех, но Чарльзу Ксавье было не до нее.

Кабинет, в котором он обучал третий класс премудростям бизнес-психологии, находился на третьем этаже, совсем рядом со злополучной кладовой. Он услышал странный грохот, похожий на взрыв, услышал крики помощников Коулсона... и не выдержал.

Чарльз оставил Ороро сидеть с третьеклассниками и со всей возможной скоростью выкатил свое кресло в коридор. Вокруг двери в кладовую уже собирались люди, и откуда-то издалека был слышен громкий голос Фьюри.

Неожиданно Чарльз заметил Эрика, стоявшего чуть в стороне от всех наблюдателей. Лицо Леншерра не выражало ни единой эмоции, и сам он стоял неестественно неподвижно. Чарльз подкатился к нему.

\- Разве ты не должен сейчас быть у первого класса? - спросил он. Эрик удивленно вздрогнул, услышав его голос, обернулся.

\- Да, Фьюри меня на весь день теперь оставил с ними.

\- И ты что, оставил их одних? - гневно спросил Ксавье. Леншерр покачал головой.

\- Чарльз, прошу тебя. К нам заглянула Мария, проверить, как у нас дела. Как раз начался весь этот шум, и я оставил ее с классом и пошел проверить, что произошло. 

Чарльз представил себе, как именно это выглядело. Скорее всего, Эрик просто вышел из кабинета первым, оставив растерянную Марию с детьми. Она уже не могла их бросить, и вынуждена была смирить свое желание немедленно сунуть нос во все происходящие события. Да уж, это наверняка ее обозлило.

Чарльз понял, что сдерживает улыбку. Да. Все это было очень... по-эриковски.

Детектив Коулсон легко взбежал по лестнице и подошел к собранию наблюдателей. Его лицо, до того всегда игравшее вежливой улыбкой, теперь было абсолютно каменным. Его жесткий, недовольный взгляд обошел всех стоявших перед заваленным входом. Он на ходу отдал несколько распоряжений своим помощникам.

\- Все до единого учителя, что сейчас должны быть с классами, присутствуют здесь, - отметил Коулсон. - Надеюсь, вам хватило соображения оставить с детьми замену?

Учителя согласились нестройным хором.

\- Что ж. Даже хорошо, что вы здесь. Мне нужен конкретный ответ - отсутствовали ли у кого-то из вас на занятиях ученики?

Дженет ван Дайн робко подняла руку. Она выглядела просто ужасно - побелевшая, нервничающая, и в ее глазах, показалось Чарльзу, поблескивали слезы.

\- Наташа Романова и Клинт Бартон не присутствовали на занятии второго класса.

\- Почему меня никто не предупредил? Почему вы отпустили их? - тут же спросил Коулсон. Дженет покраснела.

\- Ну... они как-то очень быстро вышли из дверей, и Наташа крикнула мне, что через пять минут они вернутся, а она всегда такая... ответственная. Ну и, они вместе, все знают, я подумала, дети хотят провести несколько минут вдвоем. Только они не возвращались, я как раз хотела вам сказать, но тут это...

Коулсон молча отвернулся от нее.

\- Еще?

К большому удивлению Чарльза, Эрик выступил вперед.

\- Локи Одинсон отсутствовал на занятии первого класса.

\- Одинсон? - переспросил Коулсон. - Помню, я вызвал его с обеда, но потом отложил наш диалог, мне срочно нужно было кое-что узнать. 

\- Его брат с тремя друзьями официально попросили у меня разрешения провести с ним срочный разговор по семейным обстоятельствам. Я взял с них слово, что они отведут его обратно, и отпустил.

Ксавье почувствовал, как его сердце проваливается куда-то в недра планеты Земля. 

\- Тор и остальные вернулись ко мне еще где-то минут десять назад, - сказал он. Лицо Эрика потемнело. Брови Коулсона сошлись на переносице.

\- Кто еще оказался неспособен понять простое распоряжение удерживать всех учеников вместе?

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы не повышали на меня голос, детектив, - негромко заметил Брюс Баннер, - но на уроке физики не присутствовал Вэйд Вилсон.

\- Да? И почему вы мне об этом не сказали?

\- Я сказал, - Баннер изогнул бровь. - Как только мой староста сообщил мне о том, что мистер Вилсон отказался заходить на занятие, я послал пятерых моих самых ответственных учеников передать эту информацию вам. Они вернулись через пять минут и сказали, что выполнили поручение.

Коулсон стремительно развернулся и обвел своих помощников гневным взглядом.

\- Было такое, сэр, - сказал один из них. - Но вы в эту минуту были на телефоне с... - он стремительно прервался, - в общем, разговаривали по телефону, и я не стал вас отвлекать. Один из этих ребятишек сказал мне, что Вилсон, цитирую, полный псих, постоянно сбегает с занятий, ну мы и решили, поймаем его, к вам притащим, а вы и разберетесь.

\- Мне кажется, вы не совсем понимаете, где и кем работаете, Альфис, - начал Коулсон, потом вздохнул, с видимым усилием успокаиваясь.

\- Клинт, Наташа, Локи и Вэйд, - пробормотал Чарльз. - Я и по отдельности с трудом мог бы заподозрить их в чем-то серьезном, и уж точно не всех вместе. Такая компания друг с другом работать не станет. А это значит, что они... - в его голове крутились тяжелые мысли, и он не хотел их озвучивать. Поэтому Чарльз проглотил их и заставил себя сказать: - Они наверняка попросту сглупили, не задумываясь о том, как мы все будем волноваться. Уверен, к этому, - он кивнул на дверь, - они никакого отношения не имеют.

Эрик, стоящий рядом, никак не прокомментировал его слова. Они упали в пустоту, странную, пространную. Чарльз почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается все сильнее.

\- Гвен мертва, все под подозрением, четверо учеников пропали... - в конце концов, прошептал Ксавье. - Что же происходит?

\- Началось, - проронил Эрик.

\- Что?

\- Это тот момент, когда я смело могу сказать «я же говорил». Эти стены способны многое удержать внутри себя, но запирать двери было ошибкой. Фьюри знал это. И теперь дети платят за его провал, - он сжал кулаки, отвернулся и начал уходить.

Чарльз почувствовал, как внутри него поднимается гнев. Они могли ругаться из-за науки и забывать споры о философии в горячих поцелуях, но он не мог выносить, когда Эрик оскорблял дело всей его жизни. Особенно сейчас, когда все они были в таком напряжении,  а ему, видите ли, нужно было позлорадствовать.

\- Эй, - позвал Ксавье, чувствуя, как его голос трещит от гнева, - эй, Эрик.

Леншерр обернулся. Чарльз открыл рот - и закрыл его. Потому что не знал, что сказать. Потому что, пока слова Коулсона не докажут обратное, вполне может быть, что Эрик был прав.

Чарльз закусил губу.

Не меняя выражения лица, Эрик вернулся обратно на свое место рядом с его креслом. Он положил руку Чарльзу на плечо, стиснул до боли.

\- Мне очень жаль, Чарльз. Мне правда очень жаль.

 

**26\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС, УЧАСТНИК... НУ, Я ДУМАЮ, ВЫ УЖЕ ЗАПОМНИЛИ.**

\- Водяные пушки? - выдохнул Клинт. - Прикалываешься?

\- Сам посмотри, - отозвался Вилсон. 

Клинт вылез из небольшой секретной дверцы, открывавшейся в маленькую хозяйственную комнату на втором этаже. Вилсон стоял перед ним, размахивая ярко-красным пластиковым пулеметом. На стеллаже у правой стены целая груда таких автоматов была свалена друг на друга. Вокруг было полно и других, прямо скажем, неожиданных предметов - например, в ящике под окном лежали коробки с железными дорогами.

\- Мда, - сказал Бартон, обозрев пейзаж. - В планах Фьюри было к будущему году открыть среднюю и, возможно, младшую школу. Может быть, он заранее закупил инвентарь к тому моменту?

\- Смотрю, ты многое знаешь о планах Фьюри. Да и вообще - многое, - со значением сказал Саммерс, протискиваясь в узенькую дверку. Клинт улыбнулся ему своей самой искренней, честной улыбкой.

\- Предположение, конечно, стоящее, малыш, - кивнул Вэйд. - Но оно не учитывает один важный факт, - в следующую минуту Бартону в лицо ударила плотная струя дурно пахнущей воды, и он вскрикнул, откатываясь в сторону. - Они заряжены.

Клинт глубоко вдохнул, сдерживая логичную возмущенную реакцию.

\- Ну, тогда я без комментариев. Может, Фьюри хотел сделать учебную тревогу на случай атаки террористов?

\- Ага. Берегитесь, дети! На нас нападают коварные злодеи с радужным пластиковым оружием! - саркастически сказал Локи.

\- Мы теряем время, - проворчал Саммерс. - Если уж вы хотите скрыть от руководства школы свой поступок, нам нужно срочно двигаться дальше.

Дверь в комнату открылась.

На секунду они все замерли, и Клинт мысленно проклял всех существующих богов. Потом вошедший громогласно чихнул, закрыл за собой дверь, наставил на них палец и объявил:

\- Я так и знал!

\- Тор?! - изумленно сказал Локи. - Что ты здесь делаешь, брат?

\- Ну... я обещал профессору Леншерру, что провожу тебя до класса. Но я тогда решил, что если я еще попробую тебя провожать после нашего... разговора, ты надуешься в очередной раз. А потом, когда я услышал, что в кладовой на третьем этаже произошел то ли взрыв, то ли что-то еще... в общем, я выбрался из класса, подслушал, о чем говорят преподаватели, и узнал об этом туннеле.

\- Они знают об этом туннеле?

\- Естественно, - удивленно сказал Тор. - Фьюри строил эту школу. Они уже все идут сюда.

\- О, черт, - простонал Клинт.

\- Я говорил, - прорычал Саммерс. - Если бы мы сразу во всем признались... теперь же убедить Фьюри и Коулсона в невинности наших намерений почти невозможно.

\- Это вы подорвали кладовку? - поразился Тор. - Брат, ты сегодня просто...

\- Да не было там никакого взрыва! - раздраженно отозвался Локи. - Нам нужно было оттуда смыться. И теперь у нас ничего не выйдет.

\- Нет, погоди, у вас еще есть время, пока они сюда спустятся, - заявил Тор. Он повернул ключ в дверях комнаты. - Вы еще можете сделать ноги. Например... например, внизу находится кабинет биологии. Там всегда открыто, помните? Вы можете спуститься по стене, запрыгнуть в него и благополучно убежать.

Краткое молчание.

\- Планы твоего брата, - осторожно спросил Клинт, - всегда так драматичны?

\- В любом случае, там стоят люди Коулсона, - вдруг сказал Саммерс. - Не получится лезть по стене, сразу заметят.

\- Там всего один парень, - отмахнулся Тор. - Коулсона волновало, чтобы никто не смылся, а через заднюю стену фиг пролезешь. Кроме того, я могу его отвлечь.

\- Даже сумей ты его отвлечь, - раздраженно сказал Локи, - что ты ему скажешь?

\- Придумаю что-нибудь. Скажу, что испугался собственной тени, выпрыгнул из окна и подвернул ногу. Пусть оттащит меня в медпункт. Все будет просто чудно.

\- Нет, погоди, Тор, погоди, - Локи, видимо, очнулся и вынырнул из океана безумия, в который его братец утащил его за собой. - Это невозможно...

\- Возможно все! - Тор потрепал его по щеке. - Удачи, братец!

После чего он сдернул ярко-красную занавеску, свисавшую с загородки в углу, обернул ее вокруг плеч, поднял над головой молот, который постоянно таскал с собой (для тренировки мышц, не иначе), и с оглушительным нечленораздельным воплем выпрыгнул в окно.

...

...

\- Вэйд, я считал, что ты самый большой психопат в нашей школе, - поделился Клинт. - Я был неправ.

\- Следи за словами, младшеклашка! - заявил Вилсон. - Но, должен сказать, я тоже впечатлен.

Локи так и остался стоять с открытой челюстью. Вилсон прошел рядом со стенкой, осторожно выглянул в окно.

\- Одинсон катается по газону и орет, парнишка Коулсона бежит к нему со всех ног. Могу предположить, что наша ETA - полторы минуты.

\- Мы всерьез намереваемся выпрыгнуть из одного окна в другое?

\- Ну, у меня с этим проблем не будет, - заявил Вэйд. - Ты тоже, я слышал, гибкий парень. Не уверен насчет этой сладкой парочки.

Локи скорчил презрительную гримасу.

\- Нет места, в которое я не могу попасть.

Саммерс неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- Ну и чудно! Давайте сбежим отсюда и пожрем французских блинчиков!

\- Причем тут...

\- Просто не обращай на него внимания.

 

**27\. ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС. БЫВШИЙ ДЕТЕКТИВ EXTRAORDINAIRE, НЫНЕ ПЕРЕЖИВАЮЩИЙ ПТСР.**

Урок превратился в массовое сидение небольшими группками по разным углам. Профессор Ксавье окончательно бросил попытки контролировать процесс и сидел за своим столом, мрачно уставившись в стену. Ороро о чем-то негромко болтала с группой девчонок.

Тони каким-то образом оказался рядом со Стивом, Петром и Джонни. В другое время Тони предпочел бы быть один, особенно учитывая... разномастность компании. Однако сейчас он был даже рад тому, что вокруг него шла достаточно оживленная беседа - ее фоновый шум помогал ему отвлечься от криков, звучавших у него в ушах.

(Хотя, конечно, некий когнитивный диссонанс, возникавший от сидевших рядом Стива и Джонни, заставлял голову кружиться).

\- Ну а ты, Тони, любишь компьютерные игры? - спросил Шторм.

Старк пожал плечами.

\- Не особо. Я прошел эту стадию лет в двенадцать.

\- Посмотрите на этого зрелого, сурового мужчину! - ткнул его Джонни. Тони закатил глаза и снова отключился от окружающего мира. Он принялся отстраненно сравнивать Стива и Джонни. На самом деле, собственно, они были не так уж и похожи - светлые волосы, яркие глаза, чисто американские черты лица - ну так у каждого третьего такое. Сложены они точно были по-разному: почти изящный Джонни и Стив - не слишком тяжелый, но очевидно мускулистый, с обтянутыми его глупой водолазкой круглыми бицепсами и широченными плечами. И взгляды у них были совершенно разные - вечно несерьезная искринка Шторма, сейчас слегка притушенная нервами и усталостью, против непрошибаемой спокойной уверенности Стива. Уверенность - и эта проклятая заинтересованность, как будто каждый раз, когда он с тобой говорит, его правда волнует, что там у тебя произошло.

Периодически Тони начинало казаться, что так и есть. Потом он стучал себя по голове и напоминал себе, что люди - безжалостные, циничные сволочи.

Стив поймал это взгляд.

\- Что-то не так, Тони? - спросил он. Старк моргнул и понял, что Распутин и Шторм их покинули, хотя фиг знает, когда и куда они направились.

\- Все нормально, - отмахнулся он.

\- Точно? - Стив осторожно коснулся его плеча, и снова эта проклятая заинтересованность в голосе. Старк знал, что Роджерс терпеть его не может, и, тем не менее, сейчас он изо всех сил вел себя как заботливая мамочка.

\- Ну, не скажу, чтоб отлично, - наверное, нужно было предложить Стиву какую-нибудь проблему, чтобы тот задумался о ней и отвязался, но Тони был бы проклят, если бы рассказал кому-то о голосах у себя в голове. - Так, думаю о своей семье.

\- Семье? А что с ней?

Твою же. Разговаривать об отце он хотел еще меньше, чем о чем-то другом.

\- Роджерс, слушай, это личное.

Стив медленно кивнул.

\- В такие моменты задумываешься о том, насколько на самом деле тебе ценна семья, да? И стоят ли того все мелкие перебранки? 

Тони передернуло.

\- Стив, я же сказал.

\- Окей, - пара мгновений неловкого молчания. – Так что, правда никаких игр с двенадцати лет?

\- Ну... как-то я услышал, что Crysis 3 сжигает своими системными требованиями все компьютеры напрочь. Купил, установил на старый ноутбук - хотел проверить, смогу запустить или нет. Поставил, поиграл пару дней, забил.

\- Crysis 3? – Стив сморщил лицо. – Я как-то попытался в него сыграть, у кого-то в гостях. Провалился просто позорно. Я так со всеми компьютерными играми, если честно.

Тони уставился на Стива. Он знал, конечно, что Роджерс не в особых ладах с техническими примочками, но мысль о том, что Стив может захотеть что-то сделать и все равно в этом «провалиться»... была странной. Это же был чертов «идеальный-американский-мальчик», чертов «Кэп» Стив.

\- Ну а у меня наоборот, - пожал плечами Старк. – Все сразу прохожу.

Стив повторил его жест.

\- Рад за тебя.

\- Ну, если хочешь, приходи как-нибудь ко мне, я тебя научу хотя бы тетрис проходить, ну, первые пять уровней - так точно.

\- ...спасибо, конечно, - удивленно сказал Роджерс. Если честно, Тони в эту минуту испытывал удивление не меньшее. Он почти никогда не приглашал людей к себе в гости. Последним исключением стал Роди, два года назад. И уж тем более Старк не собирался менять свои порядки ради Стива Роджерса.

За сегодня, правда, Тони разучился беситься из-за всего, что делал Стив. В конце концов, из них двоих это Стив был источником спокойствия и поддержки для всей школы, а Тони дергался по углам с трупом Гвен Стэйси, навеки выжженным у него на сетчатке. Продолжать презирать Роджерса уже слишком сильно отдавало бы завистью и другими, еще менее приятными комплексами из обильного набора, которым мог похвастаться Тони Старк.

Урок шел медленно. Стив, обычно более... деликатный, таскал Тони за собой, передвигаясь от одного одноклассника к другому. Все они старательно не разговаривали о смерти Гвен – или о том, что о четырех других учениках по-прежнему не было ничего известно, в одной из кладовых обрушился потолок, да еще и Тор каким-то макаром ухитрился вылететь из окна и загреметь в травмпункт (эта новость вызвала у класса большой ажиотаж).

Наконец, прозвенел проклятый звонок. Третий класс начал медленно высыпаться в коридор.

Всего-то и нужно было пройти, что до соседней аудитории, из которой в этот момент вываливался первый класс. Рядом с Тони Распутин нагнулся и поймал в объятия свою девчонку, Китти. Глядя на то, как они обнимаются, Старк усмехнулся. Может, он и не был экспертом по человеческим чувствам, но понять, что сегодня всем парочкам особенно хочется быть вместе, мозгов хватало.

Стив подошел к нему и осторожно тронул за плечо.

\- Ты забыл телефон.

\- Что? А, спасибо, - он лениво проверил телефон и обнаружил, что его скрипящий 3G все еще пытается загрузить присланные Питером фотографии.

\- Как дела, ребята? - своим вечным хриплым, странно низким для мальчишки его возраста голосом выдал Логан, стукнув Распутина кулаком по кулаку. Тони находил совершенно несправедливым, что из них двоих он, Тони, был на два года старше, но драматичная небритость Логану удавалась куда лучше.

\- О, - внезапно вмешался Стив, - Сирены!

\- Что?

\- Ну, у тебя на майке, - Роджерс ткнул пальцем в нескольких изогнувшихся в странных позах женщин на майке Логана. Первоклассник нахмурился. Ну, больше обычного.

\- Ты его прости, - рассмеялась Китти. - Боюсь, старина Логан не всегда интересуется, что изображено на майках, которые он покупает. Как правило, он просто хватает ближайшие десять штук с полок и потом носит каждую до того момента, когда она начинает разваливаться. Но я удивлена, Стив. Не думала, что ты слушаешь «Сирен».

\- До сегодняшнего дня я о них даже не слышал, - признался Стив. - А теперь вижу их везде, - он повел плечами, - мне про них рассказала наша новенькая, Лени.

\- Они легенды, Стив, - глаза Китти загорелась. - Символы. Билеты на их концерты распродавались за час.

\- Да, Лени вспоминала. Она ходила на концерты, все говорила, что за билеты нужно было просто драться. Зато атмосфера самого шоу стоила того...

\- Она ходила на концерты? - удивленно переспросила Китти. - Но ведь... «Сирены» распались добрых десять лет назад.

\- Все очень просто, - раздался приятный, мелодичный голос, и Тони вздрогнул, - моя старшая сестра водила меня на их концерты, когда я была еще совсем мелочью. Самое яркое впечатление моего детства.

Стив обернулся. Заубер стояла у него за спиной, сложив руки на груди.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Так, пришла пообщаться со знакомыми людьми.

\- Что, совсем одна? Это опасно.

Тони задумался - сказать ли Стиву, что девчонка влюблена в него по самый затылок. Потом решил забить. Во-первых, это было личное дело Роджерса. Во-вторых, за сегодня Тони начал подозревать, что Стив в вопросах личной жизни далеко не так тормознут, как кажется, просто он со всем разбирается по-своему. Может, это кончившийся засосом инцидент открыл ему глаза?

\- В любом случае, ребята, - начала говорить Китти, и тут мимо них пробежал полицейский - один из тех, что приехали с Коулсоном. Его форменная куртка была расстегнута, и его лицо было мрачным, жестким.

Тони посмотрел на него и тут же понял, что произошло что-то очень, очень хреновое.

Рядом с ним Стив глухо выдохнул проклятье.

 

 **28\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС.** **УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, ЧЛЕН СТРЕЛКОВОГО КРУЖКА.**

Клинт сам не мог в это поверить, но, кажется, авантюра сходила им с рук.

После кабинета биологии их бравая четверка выбралась в коридор и рассыпалась каждый в своем направлении, стараясь избежать встречи с потенциальными поисковыми группами Коулсона. Пять минут спустя Клинт подошел к двери кабинета французского и неуверенно постучал.

Увидев его, Дженет вскрикнула «Клинт!», подбежала и обняла его. Он несколько смущенно улыбнулся.

Потом она принялась на него кричать.

После пятого «где ты был!» и «как ты мог!», Бартон наконец смог вставить свою версию того, что произошло: он и трое других учеников опрокинули обогреватель в мужском туалете и собирали его обратно. С его точки зрения, вся эта история была полным маразмом, но, видимо, ее шокирующий идиотизм сыграл в его пользу - никто не стал с ним спорить (хотя все продолжали его ругать).

Удовлетворенно Клинт опустился на свое место и посмотрел на часы. Чуть больше пяти минут до конца занятия. Да уж, за ползаньем между стен время шло незаметно.

Потом Клинт обнаружил странную, непривычную пустоту справа от себя.

\- А где Наташа? - удивленно спросил он.

Глухая, неожиданная тишина надавила ему на уши.

\- Она не была с тобой? - переспросила Дженет.

\- Нет. Я же сказал, я был в мужском туалете и...

\- Но когда она выбегала из класса, сказала, что идет за тобой, - перебил Питер. - Что вы скоро вернетесь - вы, вместе.

И Клинт неожиданно почувствовал, как у него коченеют пальцы.

Наташа.

 

 

  
 

 

 **29.** **ЧАРЛЬЗ КСАВЬЕ, ПРОФЕССОР ПСИХОЛОГИИ И ФИЛОСОФИИ, КУРАТОР ПЕРВОГО КЛАССА.**

В пустоте и тишине аудитории Чарльз смотрел на свои сложенные на коленях руки. Длинные пальцы и привычные пятна от чернил, широкие кисти, аккуратно спиленные ногти. Его руки многое умели, хотя они не могли сравниться с тем, на что был способен его разум.

Этим его когда-то пытался утешить доктор. Когда Чарльз пытался смириться с фактом, что больше никогда не будет ходить, старина Стеф все повторял: «Не переживайте, Проф, с такими мозгами, как у вас, ноги вообще не нужны. Сможете захватить Вселенную, не вставая с этого кресла».

Сейчас Чарльз с радостью отдал бы свой уникальный IQ за пару функциональных ног и метафорическую (да хоть и буквальную) стрелку, указывающую на таящегося в школе преступника. Вообще Ксавье был пацифистом, но в данный момент он был более чем готов сделать исключение.

Наташа, Наташа Романова, умная, красивая, внимательная, такая молодая Наташа - официально числилась пропавшей, и шепот учеников был все тише, все испуганнее. Оставалось утешать себя тем, что за Бартона и Одинсона они беспокоились точно так же, и, тем не менее, эти двое объявились в целости и сохранности.

Но стоило бросить один взгляд на побелевшего Клинта, который вместе с одним из полицейских две минуты назад прибежал к Ксавье спрашивать, не видел ли он Наташу - и все логичные мысли пропадали.

Ксавье снова уставился на свои руки, и бешенство - не сиюминутный гнев, не накатывающая ярость, а холодное, застилающее взор бешенство - кружилось у него в голове.

\- Профессор, - позвала Ороро, опуская руки на ручки его кресла. - Профессор, в учительскую?

\- Нет.

\- Но... у вас закончились занятия на сегодня, профессор. Все освободившиеся учителя должны собираться в учительской. Мы собрали все вещи. Перемена почти закончилась, и, если честно, не очень хочется идти по пустым коридорам.

\- Я понимаю. Но... Ороро, мне нужно побыть одному.

Ее глаза расширились в удивлении, потом в понимании. И потом Манро покачала головой.

\- Распоряжения детектива были ясны. Мы уже достаточно поплясали вокруг его указаний, профессор. Посмотрите, чем это кончилось.

\- Ороро, - Чарльз положил руку поверх ее руки, - я знаю тебя с детства. Ты была одной из моих первых учениц. Я был свидетелем на твоей помолвке.

\- Какие еще неприятности нашего совместного прошлого вы хотите вспомнить? - спросила Ороро, горько, ядовито. Ксавье подумал, что сыграть этой картой, независимо от цели, было слишком низко.

\- Ты знаешь меня, Ороро. Дай мне побыть одному две минуты. Пожалуйста.

Его ассистентка тяжело вздохнула. Чарльз всмотрелся в изящные черты ее лица и вдруг вспомнил, насколько она на самом деле молода - на пару лет старше его учеников.

\- Я выйду и постою у двери, - наконец, сказала она. - И через две минуты вернусь за вами. И даже не просите меня помешать всем тем, кто попробует сюда зайти, я вам не сторож, - она развернулась, тряхнула копной белоснежных волос и стремительно вышла из комнаты.

Чарльз посмотрел ей вслед с улыбкой, потом откинул голову и закрыл глаза. Немедленно его бешенство, его горе, его тревоги собрались в единый ком, повисли на нем грузом. Ксавье напрягся, отбрасывая их в задний угол своего разума, там, где они не будут мешать тому, что он хотел сделать.

Тому, что он не делал уже очень давно.

Потом кто-то громко хмыкнул и сказал:

\- Смотрю, гнев рассыпал твои принципы в прах?

Чарльз резко открыл глаза. Эрик стоял в паре шагов от него, отстраненно поправляя лацканы пиджака. Одну бровь Эрик вздернул в легкой насмешке, а его губы были растянуты скорее в оскале, чем в улыбке.

Молчание между ними тянулось, звенело напряжением. А потом случилось неожиданное - Эрик отвел глаза.

\- Это был плохой вопрос. Не ради него я сюда пришел.

Он не договорил «Прости», но это был Эрик Леншерр - чудес такого размаха ожидать не стоило.

\- Спрошу в очередной раз - разве ты не должен был быть с первым классом?

\- Агата Харкнесс забрала их у меня. Она не терпит конкуренции, ты же знаешь? - Эрик подошел ближе, - теперь он стоял почти вплотную к креслу, - и спросил раздраженно: - Обязательно ли нам драться, Чарльз? Все время и особенно сейчас, когда все прошлые ошибки уже сделаны, и нужно справиться с их последствиями?

\- Нет, - Ксавье вздохнул, - нет, необязательно. Нам стоит забыть наши глупые ссоры и быть примером силы и спокойствия для своих учеников. Это был бы здравый, правильный поступок. Но люди не всегда поступают правильно. С некоторыми эмоциями спорить... почти невозможно.

Леншерр молчал, выжидая.

\- Я зол, Эрик. Я зол на тебя, именно на тебя, за все твои слова и твою самовлюбленность и военные порывы, но это не ново. И особенно я зол на тебя за все, что ты делал эти последние дни - с каким видом ходил по школе, которой я посвятил всю свою жизнь, принижая ее с каждым вдохом, и с каким удовольствием принялся злорадствовать, когда она принялась... принялась... рассыпаться. О, и еще ты забрал моих учеников и пытался втвердить им в головы свою ницшеанскую чушь, но я в них достаточно уверен и подозреваю, что они обломали тебе зубы.

Эрик опустил голову.

\- Я... не могу сказать, что я зол, Чарльз. Я раздражен, да. Ты раздражаешь меня, со всеми твоими эмоциями и тем, как ты не признаешь трусость Фьюри, и тем, как ты отказываешься слушать новые идеи и думать о смене установленных порядков, и как даже сейчас цепляешься за восстановление мира и покоя, когда ясно, что мир и покой невозможны. По крайней мере, не в пределах этих стен. Но в одном я могу с тобой согласиться - в этом раздражении нет ничего нового.

\- Да, - согласился Чарльз. - Все наши проблемы старее нас.

\- Ну, тут ты перестарался. Подозреваю, что дата их рождения совпадает с датой нашего знакомства, - Эрик наклонился, и вдруг его лицо оказалось так близко, что можно было увидеть отблески металла в его голубых глазах. - Но есть и другие причины нашей... иррациональности, верно?

\- Например?

\- Например, в те счастливые спокойные дни, когда я живу где-то в океане от тебя, я начинаю думать, что успел состариться, и наука заменила мне влечение к красоте. А потом ты оказываешься рядом, и сейчас, например, я едва могу думать о том, что всего этого я не хотел говорить, и всего этого говорить не стоило.

Глаза Эрика - очень голубые и очень металлические, его дыхание щекотало Чарльзу щеку, и можно было разглядеть трещину на его губах.

\- Поцелуй меня, - приказал Ксавье, не задумываясь о своих словах, и зрачки Эрика расползлись пятном нефти в море его глаз. Их губы встретились, и каждое воспоминание оказалось недостаточно жарким.

Их поцелуй - короткий и яростный, как каждая их первая встреча. Потом Эрик отстранился, на пару сантиметров, не более, а Ксавье поборол желание закрыть глаза.

\- Я все еще зол, - сказал он, и это была правда.

\- Но это сейчас непродуктивно, - начал Эрик, и Чарльз кивнул.

\- Да, ты прав. В данной ситуации это непродуктивно. Есть предложение отложить выяснение личных вопросов на потом и сейчас заняться тем, что у нас всегда получалось хорошо - работать вместе на благо наших учеников.

\- Отличное предложение, профессор Ксавье. - Эрик выпрямился, а потом неожиданно схватил кресло Чарльза за одну из ручек. - И вот, действуя исключительно как профессионал, не одобряющий действий коллеги, я чувствую себя обязанным отвести тебя, упорный ты мул, туда, где тебе и полагается находиться. В учительскую.

Ксавье запротестовал, но этот старый упрямый осел его даже не слушал.

 

**30\. ВЭЙД ВИЛСОН, ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КЛАСС. ЧЕГО-ТОЛЬКО-НЕ-УЧАСТНИК С НАСЫЩЕННЫМ ПРОШЛЫМ.**

В итоге вся эта авантюра не сошла им с рук, подстава. Вот что и бесило Вэйда больше всего. Все эти пируэты были зря, а ведь он был такой красивой балериной. Но стоило им свалить от Клинта с Локи, как Нэйт снова начал промывать ему мозги на тему чистосердечного признания Коулсону. Вэйд послал его нахер, и еще раз нахер, и еще раз нахер, но в итоге число известных ему матерных тирад уперлось в количество раз, что Натан Саммерс был готов повторить одну и ту же фразу.

Так что после долгих препирательств они пошли к Коулсону и рассказали ему все. То есть вообще все, не считая любимых поз в постели. (Хотя Вэйд был готов. Он даже начал рассказ, но Нэйт зажал ему рот рукой). Сначала Натан был весь за то, чтобы прикрыть Клинта и Локи, и Вэйд даже готов был его в этом поддержать - потому что, ну, это казалось правильным. Естественным. Они же старшеклассники, в конце концов. Разнеся школу вместе, они должны прикрывать друг друга! Наверняка Клинт их не слил.

Но потом Нэйт совершил поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, объявил, что несостыковки с рассказом, который выдадут их бывшие компаньоны, могут привести к тому, что Коулсон не поверит никому из них... и пришлось раскрыть карты.

На протяжении его рассказа Коулсон становился все мрачнее и мрачнее, и, наверное, выглядел бы даже угрожающе, если бы не его идиотская бондовская стрижка. В конце концов, он скрестил руки на коленях и сказал:

\- Ваш рассказ звучит фантастичным, безумным, идиотским, настоящим творением поистине больной фантазии. И поэтому я ему поверю, по крайней мере, частично.

Вэйд улыбнулся ему из-под капюшона, надеясь, что это выглядит располагающе.

\- Но верю я вам или нет - вторично, если честно. Вы вообще понимаете, что проходите подозреваемым по этому делу, мистер Вилсон?

\- Что?! - Вэйд постарался пустить скупую слезу. - Но... я... мое чистое сердце... разбито!

\- Если вам от этого легче, ваша версия у меня в данный момент не на первом месте. Но у меня нет времени, сил, возможностей разбираться с хаосом, который вы создаете вокруг себя, ставя мое расследование под угрозу. Вы потрепали мне достаточно нервов, мистер Вилсон. Я бы хотел попросить - и я надеюсь, что вы с пониманием отнесетесь к этой просьбе - чтобы вы оставались в моей непосредственной близости.

\- Что?

\- Например, соседняя аудитория. Ее сейчас ремонтируют. Чудесная комната. Надежный замок и пара моих ребят у дверей - я даже мог бы сказать вам, что это для вашей же безопасности, но, право, мы же взрослые люди.

Дальше все происходит очень быстро - двое сурового вида парней выводят Вэйда, как королеву, под ручки, Натан успевает быстро сжать его плечо, и вдруг он в грязной аудитории, большая часть которой завалена пластиковыми коробками и стройматериалами. На окнах - толстенные жалюзи, и потому внутри пыль и полутьма.

Вэйд остается в комнате один, если не считать преследующих его призраков сотен буррито.

Он начинает смеяться.

 

**31\. МЭТТ МЁРДОК, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС. УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ КОМАНДЫ ПО ЛЕГКОЙ АТЛЕТИКЕ, УЧАСТНИК ШКОЛЬНОЙ ГИМНАСТИЧЕСКОЙ КОМАНДЫ.**

Мэтт не помнил, как выглядят лица и чем различаются цвета.

Наверное, теоретически, воспоминания хранились где-то у него в мозгу. В конце концов, события, оставившие его слепым, произошли не так уж давно. Но зачем? Звуки, запахи, ощущения играли вокруг него бесконечную симфонию, заменяя картины, доступные обычным людям. Мэтт очень давно решил для себя, что пытаться вспомнить мир «до» - занятие бессмысленное, и приведет оно только к бесконечной жалости к себе. У него было настоящее и было будущее, и сконцентрироваться надо было на них.

Одноклассники привыкли к его слепоте почти сразу – быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, признаться; впрочем, в этой школе у каждого были свои причуды. Всего за месяц-два они поняли, что за Мэттом не требуется следить, помогать ему – слух, обоняние, осязание с легкостью заменяли ему глаза. И в представлении учеников школы 616 он стал равным, просто одним из.

До сегодняшнего дня – потому что сегодня, весь день почти, то Клинт, то Питер, то Наташа бесконечно кружились вокруг него, стараясь быть незаметными и проваливаясь в этом. Ненавязчиво и бессмысленно пытаясь его защитить.

Мэтт не ставил им это в вину. Ему было страшно.

Он боялся, что его обостренные чувства не помогут ему против убийцы, надевшего маску друга. Что кто-то обманет его знакомым запахом и ритмом шагов и ударит в спину. Что его бесполезные глаза не дадут ему понять, за чьим лицом прячется предатель.

Мэтту было страшно, и он стыдился своего страха, потому что Гвен Стейси была мертва, и пропала Наташа, неуязвимая, казалось бы, Наташа Романова, и шаги Клинта звенели отчаянием.

Два его лучших друга были вне себя, один от горя, другой от страха, а девушка, которую он считал идеалом, эталоном – с каждой минутой ее судьба становилась все более неясной, ее возвращение – все менее вероятным.

А Мэтт шел по коридору от одного класса к другому и боялся за себя.

Ему было стыдно, бесконечно стыдно, и его небрежно обрезанные ногти оставляли кровавые следы на его ладонях.

Широкая ладонь легла ему на плечо. Это не заставило Мэтта вздрогнуть и дернуться, потому что он все еще не был глухим идиотом.

\- Добрый день, профессор Вальтерс, - вежливо сказал он. Если честно, Мэтт был немного удивлен. Как правило, профессор Вальтерс избегала прямого физического контакта со своими учениками за пределами спортивных залов – как и большинство учителей, собственно говоря.

\- Ага, ага. Мэтт, помнишь, ты просил у меня аудиокнигу? Искусство перекрестного допроса, начитанную Морганом Фриманом?

Мэтт кивнул. Книга была личной собственностью профессора Вальтерс, но Дженнифер всегда без проблем одалживала ученикам свои вещи, от журналов до гантель.

\- Я ее почти дослушал. Могу вам вернуть хоть завтра.

\- Да нет, я просто хотела уточнить. Ты не помнишь, в шестнадцатой главе Вэйкнесс ссылается на прецедент Ромера против Иовы или....

\- Ромера против Иовы. Извините, что перебил, профессор.

\- Да ничего, спасибо, - она развернулась и пошла прочь, и Мэтт ускорил шаг и устремился следом.

\- А для чего вам?

Короткая пауза.

\- Извини, паранойя у этого клиента просто зашкаливает. У нас был отдельный договор о конфиденциальности, который затрагивал даже чтение материалов в общественном транспорте.

\- А, понятно, - разочарованно протянул Мэтт. Дженнифер обожала разговаривать с заинтересованными в ее предметах студентами, и пусть она пока не преподавала у них право, Мэтт, успевший определиться с профессией, обожал обсуждать с ней юридические тонкости.

Но конфиденциальность есть конфиденциальность.

\- А каково ваше профессиональное мнение о Ромере против Иовы, профессор? – спросил он, прежде чем она успела отойти. Дженнифер вновь ответила не сразу.

\- Ты сейчас опоздаешь на урок, - заметила она.

\- Не думаю, что это так страшно, - вылетело у Мэтта. – Мы сегодня все равно особо не занимаемся, так, сидим и смотрим друг на друга.

\- Аа, - неожиданно мягко произнесла Дженнифер. – Слишком много времени для мыслей?

Он промолчал, растерянный.

\- Если тебя интересует мое мнение, - продолжила Вальтерс, так же непривычно тихо, - глубокомысленным разговорам о редкой тупости представителей Ромера сейчас не время. Если хочешь... вместо следующего урока у меня кружок тяжелой атлетики, и профессор Фьюри сказал, что он пройдет по расписанию. Отпросись и присоединяйся.

\- Боюсь, я... не очень талантливый тяжелоатлет.

Дженнифер рассмеялась.

\- Все начинают с пяти кило.

 

**32\. ВЭЙД ВИЛСОН, ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КЛАСС. ...ТАМ ТОЛЬКО ПУСТОТА.**

Вы знали, что существует песня, посвященная кесадиям?

Вэйд спел ее восемьдесят четыре раза, или восемьсот сорок, или шесть, он был не уверен. В какой-то момент она ему наскучила, и Вилсон сел на коробку с непонятными стройматериалами и принялся смотреть на потолок.

Он ненавидел находиться в запертом помещении. Слишком много воспоминаний о детстве, о больничных палатах, которые едва ли не баррикадировали, чтобы дети не сбежали от болезненных уколов. «Все это ради вашего блага, вы чуть подрастете и сами поймете». Ради нашего блага, ага, конечно.

Но еще больше, чем сидеть в запертом помещении, Вэйд ненавидел находиться в одиночестве.

«Но как же так, скажете вы, - пробормотал он про себя, изображая Дэвида Леттермана, - Вэйд, детка, ты почти всегда один».

 Но это неправда. Он никогда не _один_. С ним либо Нэйт, либо Иксбокс, либо телик (окей, последние два – чаще). И даже когда никто из этой троицы не составлял ему компанию, вокруг всегда происходило что-то интересное. Что-то, уводящее его из лап его собственной головы.

«Ты убил Гвен, - гудел другой голос, - ну давай, еще чуть-чуть, и мы вспомним это. Ты убил Гвен, и никто другой, ну же, признайся. Ты убил многих, и тебе нравилось, Вэйд. Ты местный сумасшедший, давай, вспоминай, детка», - и снова неожиданный переход на леттерменовское презрительное фырчание.

«Я убивал за деньги, - заспорил Вэйд, - и в хорошей драке. Никто не платил мне за Гвен, и я вроде как уверен, что драки там не было. И версия с Очень Плохим Сексом, я скажу тебе, мне кажется немного несостоятельной».

Голоса не ответили – залились в нестройном смехе и утихли, оставив его в одиночестве, в тишине, в пустоте.

«Окей, с меня хватит».

Вэйд обошел комнату кругом, подобрал ножницы, пачку изоленты, обрезки обоев – последние пришлось от души свернуть, прежде чем они уместились в карманы его безразмерного худи. Привычка подбирать все полезное была хорошей, так говорил самодовольный профессор Леншерр, хотя, возможно, он имел в виду что-то другое.

Потом Вэйд забарабанил в дверь.

\- Эй! Эй! Чувак, детектив, кто ты там, как ты там! Мне срочно нужно выйти! Срочно-срочно! Выпусти меня отсюда! Я не вооружен и абсолютно безобиден, и мне НАДО выбраться отсюда как можно скорее, понял?!

На двадцатом пинке дверь осторожно приоткрылась, и круглое лицо одного из полицейских заглянуло в щель.

\- Что ты хочешь, парень? – недовольно уточнил он. – У тебя была такая истерика, я подумал, что ты умираешь. Сразу скажу, что на астму или клаустрофобию даже не пытайся меня ловить, мы тут не в первом классе.

\- Да не, мне просто срочно нужно поссать, - возвестил Вэйд.

Лицо полицейского начало медленно – медленно-медленно – кривиться в странной смеси растерянности и гнева. Это выглядело смешно и очень глупо.

Поэтому Вэйд ударил его в челюсть.

 

**33\. ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС. ВОЗМОЖНО, НЕ СПОРТСМЕН, СКОРЕЙ ВСЕГО, НЕ ДЕТЕКТИВ. ЭТО НЕ ПОВОД ДЛЯ ТАКОЙ НЕНАВИСТИ, ВСЕЛЕННАЯ.**

На этот раз Тони реально хотел в туалет.

Очень, очень хотел в туалет.

И, естественно, мало того, что пришлось выслушать обычные комментарии в стиле: «Что ты раньше делал, Старк? Перемена закончилась две минуты назад!», пришлось просить себе сопровождение.

В итоге с ним пошли Тор, Петр и Китти. Тони не совсем понимал, что в их классе делала Китти, но, по видимости, учителя теперь отпускали своих подопечных отсиживать занятие в другой аудитории – все равно учебный процесс был сегодня крайне непродуктивен.

Стив, прослушавший изначальное объявление о необходимости Тони Старка облегчиться, увидев красного аки рак одноклассника у дверей, тоже захотел присоединиться. Так, «пройтись за компанию». Но Тони, которого и так раздражало, что обычный поход в туалет превратился в  настоящую эпопею, озвучил решительное «нет».

Стив, кажется, выглядел даже слегка обиженным.

Только Стив Роджерс может надувать губы из-за того, что ты не позвал его проводить себя до туалета.

Про себя фыркая над Кэпом и его чувством долга, Тони успешно добрался до туалета... который оказался закрыт по совершенно непонятной причине. Пришлось менять курс и двигаться к соседнему.

Комната мира и покоя, к которой так стремился Тони, находилась напротив временной базы агента Коулсона – пришлось промаршировать мимо толпы напряженных полицейских, под их взглядами потянуться к дверной ручке и...

Что-то громыхнуло – железо ударилось о железо, породив шум, способный поднять Джона Кеннеди  (ха, ха, не самая удачная сегодня шутка). Все полицейские, и без того казавшиеся на взводе, дружно выхватили оружие.

\- Что это было?!

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Спокойно, парни, - сказал он. – Это всего лишь подоконник.

\- Что?

\- Окно в той аудитории, в которой сидит ваш начальник, расположено крайне удобно для... окей, не буду мучить деталями. Короче говоря, одно время через него постоянно лазил первый класс – сейчас второй уже. Поэтому директор обшил подоконник и раму железными лоскутами, и каждый раз, когда это окно закрываешь не идеально плавным движением, оно издает... подобный звук.

\- А... – полицейский расслабился, - значит, все в порядке. Отбой, ребятки, прячьте свои игрушки.

Тони уставился на него.

\- Какие-то вы удивительно спокойные. А весь день казались готовыми сорваться с цепи из-за любого шороха. Что, даже не пойдете проверить, как там ваш босс и с чего он решил открывать окно?

\- Детектив велел его не беспокоить, ему надо подумать, - полицейский посмотрел на него без восторга. – Если ты, парень, такой умный, можешь сам пойти спросить у него, все ли в порядке.

Не стоило ввязываться в перепалку с этим «представителем закона», и уж точно не стоило ее продолжать. Вот что _стоило_ сделать, так это немедленно дойти до уединенной кабинки и насладиться ее удобствами.

Демонстрируя в очередной раз свою способность мыслить логично и рационально, Тони Старк фыркнул и пикировал в ответ:

\- Ответственные вы парни, я смотрю. А что, если я вооружен и только жду шанса остаться с вашим детективом наедине?

\- Мальчишка дело говорит, Кейси, - хмыкнул еще один полицейский. – Про этого Вилсона мы тоже думали, что он просто малолетний псих, и в итоге лоханулись. Дважды.

\- Максимум полтора раза, - огрызнулся Кейси. Он пересек коридор, подошел к Тони и без лишних церемоний ощупал его одежду. – Пацан не вооружен, только пара... – совершенно спокойно засранец запустил руки ему в карманы, – странных гаджетов. Выглядит хлюпиком. Так что ты получаешь мое добро, парень, можешь идти разговаривать с детективом, а я пока подержу твои примочки.

Тони подавил желание оскалиться. «Ну, держись, мужик...»

\- Я непременно передам ему, как ты о нем беспокоился, - процедил он, открывая дверь. Кейси несколько раз мигнул, - кажется, он сам не ожидал, что Старк примет его «предложение». Тони не стал ждать реакции полицейского – захлопнул за собой дверь и обвел класс взглядом, улыбаясь максимально небрежной улыбкой.

Коулсона не было видно. Зато взгляд Тони зацепился за его ноутбук, и что-то было настолько _неправильно_ , что мозгу Старка потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы зарегистрировать увиденное глазами.

Модный тонкий лэптоп Коулсона был насквозь проткнут длинным ножом, пригвоздившим его к столу.

Неожиданно всякая тяжесть в животе пропала, сменившись сжавшимися легкими. Тони с трудом вдохнул и опустил глаза.

Детектив Фил Коулсон лежал на полу буквально в паре шагов от Тони. Старку была видна только его спина – ноги детектив поджал под себя, лицом уткнулся в паркет – но это было не так уж важно, потому что именно в спине у Коулсона была темная... дырка.

Иначе и не скажешь. Его пиджак был разорван чьим-то ударом, и кровь, расплывшаяся вокруг узкого провала, была.... была...

В Коулсоне была дыра, и вокруг было совсем немного крови, но он не шевелился, и его ноги были странно изогнуты, и пахло так... отвратительно, и воспоминания о мертвой Гвен Стейси и ее длинных ногах в белых туфлях прижали Тони к полу.

Коулсон захрипел, и одна его рука дернулась.

«Он еще жив! Двигайся, идиот! Двигайся!»

Неожиданно вес на его плечах исчез, и Тони сорвался с места, опустился на коленях рядом с телом... рядом с Коулсоном. Нужно было звать на помощь, но вместо этого Тони зачем-то осторожно взял детектива за плечо, пытаясь унять его дрожь (пока все, что он знал о первой помощи, орало на него «НЕ ТРОГАЙ ЧЕЛОВЕКА С ОГРОМНОЙ ДЫРОЙ В ТЕЛЕ, КРЕТИН!»).

\- Мы должны... остановить... убийцу... – прохрипел Коулсон. Кровь текла с его губ на трясущиеся руки Тони.

\- Кто это был? – отчаянно спросил Старк. – Кто напал на вас, детектив?

\- Не уверен, где... прячется... – Коулсон приподнял, было, голову, затем бессильно уронил ее  на пол, с негромким стуком ударившись лбом о паркет. – Всегда много лиц... так много... голосов...

Дверь в класс открылась, и на пороге появился тот самый Кейси, видимо, успевший осознать опрометчивость своего выбора. Его лицо мгновенно стало белее мела.

Детектив глубоко вдохнул – целая серия странных, мерзких булькающих и свистящих звуков резанула Тони по ушам – и сказал удивительно громко и чисто, указывая рукой на Старка:

\- Не он.

После чего Коулсон закрыл глаза. Тони продолжал ошарашенно смотреть на него. Кейси подбежал к ним, следом в комнату влетели и другие полицейские, оттесняя Старка от тела, закрывая Коулсона своими широкими спинами.

Неожиданно веки Коулсона снова приподнялись, и Тони поймал его взгляд.

\- Много лиц, - повторил он едва слышно, и вдруг его глаза расширились, и весь он напрягся, словно пытаясь что-то сказать, что-то крикнуть напоследок – и обмяк.

Ноги подвели Тони, и он опустился на пол, позволяя всей вате мира закрыть его глаза и уши.

 

**34\. КЛИНТ БАРТОН, ВТОРОЙ КЛАСС. КОМАНДЫ И КРУЖКИ НЕ ПРИТУПЯТ ОДИНОЧЕСТВА.**

«Детектив Коулсон был убит».

Эта новость облетела школу подобно урагану. Скорость, мощь разрушений, паника – все совпадало. Всякая иллюзия порядка пропала – учителя и ученики дружно выбегали из аудитории, пытаясь понять, что происходит, не зная, жаться ли к другим людям или шарахаться от них.

Посреди всего этого хаоса Клинт Бартон бежал вниз по лестнице.

Собственно, ему было не особо принципиально, куда именно бежать. Он не замечал даже людей, в которых врезался по дороге. Ему просто нужно было куда-то двигаться, потому что замри он хоть на секунду, он бы точно сошел с ума.

До этого момента Клинт был уверен, что Наташа найдется, вернется к нему совсем скоро, живая и невредимая. Да, он беспокоился, но в глубине души знал точно – Наташа не попадает в передряги, из которых не может выбраться.

А потом детектив Коулсон умер, и это значило, что умереть мог кто угодно, и Клинт несся и несся вниз по лестнице, перелетая через две-три ступеньки подряд.

Он добежал до спортивных залов на одном дыхании, едва не сшиб с петель тяжелую дверь и только внутри уже остановился, оглядывая привычный пейзаж, словно в первый раз.

Абсолютно пустыми, залы выглядели жутковато – этакая огромная пещера, разделенная перегородками и набитая всевозможным спортивным инвентарем. Бесконечные ряды деревянных скамеек создавали иллюзии чаш сразу нескольких мини-стадионов.

Клинт прошелся до ближайшей стены и опустился на груду матов. Он, в общем-то, и не устал особо – сказывались тренировки. Только по виску катилась капля пота, раздражающая, медленная. Клинт тупо пялился в пространство, пока она не скатилась с его челюсти.

И тут он услышал... что-то.

Бартон дернул головой, и странный звук повторился. Чей-то... голос.

Спустя пару мгновений Клинт понял, что звук доносится из раздевалки. Он открыл дверь – хотя какая это была дверь, просто сдвигающаяся панель в стене - прошелся по длинному коридору. Дверь в мужскую раздевалку была открыта нараспашку, дверь в женскую...

\- Кто там?! Это... – начал знакомый голос, и Клинт заорал: «Нат!!» и едва не вывихнул себе руку, пытаясь открыть дверь. Она не поддалась.

\- Клинт?! – неверяще переспросили из-за двери. – Это правда ты?

\- Нат! Ты в порядке?

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

\- Я был в зале, услышал чей-то голос и...

\- Ты один?!

\- Да.

 - И ты просто решил пройтись посмотреть, кто это там кричит? Ты помнишь, что у нас _по школе бродит убийца?_

\- Нат, ты невыносима. Я тут чуть с ума не... – Клинт вовремя заткнулся. – Что произошло с дверью?

\- Захлопнулась. У меня есть ключ, но скважину скривило, изнутри не открывает. Замки с мужской одинаковые, выдерни их ключ.

Процедура заталкивания ключа в скважину, медленного проворачивания в сопротивляющемся замке и, наконец, открытия двери под визг петель едва не стоила Клинту последних остатков нервной системы.

Наташа встретила его, встрепанная и недовольная, и явно собиралась что-то сказать, но Клинт поймал ее в свои руки и начал целовать. Она обхватила его шею, закрыла глаза, и во всем мире были только ее губы, ее нежные прикосновения, ее запах, ее дыхание.

Как-то они оказались на скамье у одного из шкафчиков, и там Наташа наконец отстранилась от него. Ну, как отстранилась – она сидела у него на коленях, но ее губы находились возмутительно далеко от его.

\- Что произошло? – спросил Клинт с возмущением. – Мы всей школой тебя искали!

\- Ну, я собиралась побежать за тобой, но тут мне позвонили...

\- Кто?

\- Неважно.

Это был Тот Самый Голос. Клинт научился распознавать его в первые дни знакомства с Нат. Этот Голос означал, что пора заткнуться и оставить тему, и Клинт принял его, как и все следы прошлого маленькой второклассницы с русским именем.

\- В общем, это был важный звонок, а потом телефон вдруг разрядился. Мне очень, очень нужно было договорить, вот я и решила, что сбегаю вниз, в раздевалку, за зарядкой, - губы Наташи перекосило, явно в реакции на собственную глупость. – А дверь захлопнулась. И здесь не ловит. Вот и пришлось рассчитывать только на мощь моих легких.

\- Ты что, кричала каждые три минуты?

\- Каждые четыре с половиной, если быть точнее. Это казалось логичным выходом. Хотя, возможно, стоило просто подождать начала спортивных секций, но я не хотела... – она скривилась еще сильнее, - чтобы люди волновались.

Клинт вздохнул и прижался лбом к ее щеке. Помолчал.

\- Тут устраивались целые экспедиции в поисках тебя. Они никак не могли пропустить спортивный зал.

\- Может, они не заметили дверь к раздевалкам? Мы и сами периодически ее теряем.

\- Их водила лично Хилл. Она бы никак не упустила раздевалки.

\- Ага, - кивнула Наташа и вдруг замерла. – Если только не...

\- Что?

\- О, забудь.

Это было больно – каждый раз, когда Наташа молчала в ответ на его вопросы – но ведь и он тоже не шептал ей все свои мысли. Едва ли это когда-нибудь изменится. И Клинт давно уже начал к этому привыкать.

В конце концов, это его вина, что пока у Наташи лучше получается узнавать ответы на все те вопросы, что волновали их обоих.  Пора становиться лучше.

Они посидели в молчании еще некоторое время.

\- Нам нужно, наверное, пойти наверх, - пробормотала Наташа. – Ты сам сказал, меня все ищут, а еще теперь и ты пропал.

\- Да, ты права, - ответил Клинт, не торопясь вставать.

А потом вновь случились поцелуи, и вдохи в такт, и отрывистые выдохи.

Наташа всегда целовалась просто... просто... потрясающе, уверенно, со странным для девчонки ее лет опытом. Это нравилось Клинту – как только перестало беспокоить. Но сейчас ее поцелуи были проще, были почти... неловкими, променяв всю изощренную технику на безыскусную жадность.

И это сводило с ума.

Ее ногти царапали его щеки, шею, кожу за ушами, ее укусы потеряли нежность и оставили собственнические следы на его теле. Клинту было наплевать, он вжимал Наташу в себя, свою, прекрасную, сильную, и его пальцы беспрестанно бегали по ее телу, не в силах выразить страсть.

Она обхватила бедрами его талию, ерзая на нем, и, окей, это уже было нечестно, а потом его пальцы справились с нижней пуговицей ее рубашки, а со всеми остальными Наташа разобралась сама.

Клинт смотрел на нее, едва дыша, на одежду, соскальзывающую с изящной фигуры, на контраст бледной кожи и винно-рыжих локонов, на дикую улыбку распухших губ. Ему потребовалось пара минут, толчок и негромкий смех Наташи, чтобы понять, что можно не только смотреть.

И весь мир вытеснил огонь в его крови.

Клинт уже переходил от борьбы со своим поясом к... куда более интересным проблемам, когда Нат вдруг застонала – не от удовольствия, не от наслаждения, не от других приятных слов, а в явном раздражении.

И оттолкнула его от себя. Не просто оттолкнула – это был удар, достойный соревнования по боевым искусствам. Бартон обрушился на пол и заморгал растерянно.

\- Прости, Клинт, - виновато пробормотала Наташа, садясь на скамье. – Просто боюсь, иначе я бы не вспомнила ни одного своего аргумента.

\- Ты о чем сейчас вообще, извини?

\- Мы... ты не представляешь, как трудно мне сейчас говорить. Но мы должны несколько отложить наше... общение. Просто потому, что сейчас это... небезопасно.

\- Почему?

\- Из-за отсутствия... необходимых... приспособлений, - заявила Наташа, и он с удивлением понял, что она краснеет поверх и без того заметного румянца на щеках.

Потом до Клинта дошло.

\- А. О. Понятно.

Наташа склонилась над ним, потрепала ему макушку и сказала:

\- Так что извини, дорогой, - и улыбнулась смущенно.

Все дело было в ее улыбке.

Клинт рванулся вверх, схватил Наташу за плечи и повалил ее на скамью. Он разобрался с ее сложным, запутанным девичьим бельем, на котором точно не следовало задерживать внимания, и закрыл глаза, и открыл глаза, потому что для исполнения его нынешних планов они ему были необходимы.

Он никогда этого не делал, и понятия не имел, что нужно делать вообще. Он знал только, что отчетливо хочет услышать, как Наташа кричит его имя.

Клинт неуверенно провел языком первую линию по нежной коже на внутренней стороне ее бедра. Наташа вдруг задрожала, по-настоящему задрожала, и ее ногти снова оцарапали кожу у него на голове.

Наташа, как выяснилось, совсем не стеснялась говорить ему, что ей нравится. И он все-таки услышал ее крик. Одновременно с этим криком Наташа едва не свернула ему шею, потому что да, ее бедра были ничуть не менее накачанными, чем он помнил – но это стоило того.

Особенно когда Нат поднялась, тяжело дыша – ее глаза были затуманены, волосы влажными, движения - медленными и странно уверенными, – до боли резко сдернула с него джинсы, и заставила его увидеть танцующие звезды своими пальцами и языком.

Потом Клинт опустился на пол и просто моргал, пытаясь вспомнить, как надо дышать. Не то чтобы он был совсем уж лишен сексуального опыта – его знакомство с правой рукой было таким же плотным, как и у любого его одноклассника. Но то, что сделала с ним Наташа... было на совсем другом уровне.

Он все так же сидел и тяжело дышал, пока она подбирала свою одежду и даже вытащила из своей сумки пару влажных салфеток, убирая за ними. Ну, в основном за ним.

Где-то посреди всего этого процесса Наташа заговорила:

\- Когда я была совсем маленькая и жила в Москве... там был один мальчик. Мальчишка моих лет, мы с ним играли вместе. Он был... ну, ты представляешь, как это бывает в пять лет. Мы планировали пожениться, строили друг другу домики из песка, и все такое. А потом возвращались домой и сидели над супом из картофельных очисток. Однажды он сказал, что никогда никому меня не отдаст. «Даже за десять тысяч миллионов рублей?» - уточнила я. «Да!» - гордо заявил он.

Она негромко рассмеялась.

\- Это оказалось ложью. Но то потом, потом. А те слова сделали пятилетнюю меня... счастливой, наверное? Это то же самое чувство, что я испытываю, когда я говорю с тобой.

Клинт очень осторожно взял ее за руку и поцеловал пальцы. Они все еще пахли его телом.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он. Улыбка Нат была то ли ответом на признание, то ли благодарностью за проглоченное «тоже».

Они оделись, забрали свои вещи, вышли из раздевалки. По дороге Наташа провела пальцами по швам на стене и чему-то довольно улыбнулась. Клинт не стал спрашивать – эта политика пока вполне удачно ему служила.

Они уже поднимались по лестнице, когда он вдруг понял, что так и не рассказал ей о всем том дерьме, что произошло за время ее заключения.

\- Эм, Наташа...

 

**35\. СТИВ РОДЖЕРС, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС. КАПИТАН, ПРОСТО КАПИТАН.**

Коридоры были заполнены: ученики и преподаватели дружно покинули классы и сбились в рваный круг вокруг одного клочка школы – того самого места, где детектив Коулсон провел последние часы. Кто-то жался к стенам, кто-то беспорядочно расхаживал из стороны в сторону. Царил полный хаос - идеальная обстановка для убийцы. Кто-то должен был организовать всех этих растерянных людей, кто-то должен был напомнить им о необходимости соблюдать порядок, сбить их в группы с четко разделенной ответственностью...

Стив решил, что этим «кем-то» будет кто-то другой. В конце концов, в этой школе полно взрослых, верно? Учителя, полицейские... они справятся с хаосом, осталось потерпеть еще пару минут. У него больше не было сил лезть и пытаться сделать ситуацию лучше, когда его усилия были очевидно бессмысленны.

Он услышал знакомый голос и обернулся. На покосившемся стуле у ближайшего окна сидел Тони, бледный до синевы, и что-то говорил Эмме, Мэтту и еще какой-то второкласснице. Потом они дружно покинули Старка, и Стив занял их место.

\- Я в порядке, - заявил Тони, едва Стив успел приоткрыть рот. Роджерс покачал головой и сел на соседний стул, на вид еще менее устойчивый.

\- Нет, - просто сказал он. – Нет, ты не в порядке, Тони, и это заметно.

Пару секунд Старк, видимо, размышлял, как среагировать.

\- Ну извини, - в конце концов, саркастично заявил он. – Не все могут оставаться образцами спокойствия и здравомыслия, как ты.

\- Иногда я задумываюсь, - все так же отстраненно сказал Стив, - ты язвишь всем потому, что тебе это в самом деле нравится, или потому, что все время считаешь нужным защититься от всех остальных?

Тони выдержал еще одну паузу, подольше.

\- Роджерс, ты когда-нибудь слышал о выражении «не твое дело»? Если нет, то я с радостью предоставлю тебе словарное определение. Может, даже с картинками.

Стив тяжело вздохнул.

\- Слушай, ладно, извини. Что я хотел сказать – ты за сегодня обнаружил два трупа подряд. Это довольно... экстремально. Я бы, наверное, валялся в шоке под столом, - Тони хмыкнул, демонстрируя явное сомнение. Стив его проигнорировал. – Да еще и, я слышал, этот допрос, на который тебя потащили, когда ты едва-едва соображал...

\- Да. Это была просто подстава. Особенно этот идиот Кейси, которой трижды хотел меня арестовать прямо на месте, не пойми за что. А ведь я сказал ему все, как было.

\- А как это было? – поддался любопытству Стив и тут же укорил себя.

Как ни странно, в этот раз Тони не стал огрызаться. Он передернул плечами, поежился даже скорее.

\- Ужасно. Он все пытался мне что-то сказать... сначала заявил, что его убили, что было... довольно очевидно. И потом он что-то все время говорил про много лиц, много голосов... даже перед тем, как... ну, ты понимаешь. Он понял что-то, понял, Стив, я уверен! – вдруг выдохнул Тони, неожиданно пылко. – Он повторил свое «так много лиц» и собирался что-то сказать. Но не смог. Потому что потратил все свои слова до этого, когда объяснял толпе этих идиотов, что это не я его кокнул, - Старк опустил голову.

Стив попытался придумать, что бы ему такое сказать, чтобы Тони понял искренность поддержки. В голову ничего не лезло, и некоторое время они просто молчали.

Сопровождаемый звуком своих быстрых, уверенных шагов, перед ними появился Скотт Саммерс, староста первого класса.

\- Привет, ребята. Тони, ты....

\- Я в полном порядке, Скотт, спасибо за беспокойство, - монотонно отозвался Старк, не поднимая полузакрытых век.

\- О... окей, - Саммерс, кажется, растерялся. Тони негромко усмехнулся.

Они посидели еще немного.

\- А главное, я так и не сходил в туалет, - вдруг возмущенно заявил Старк. – Ну нет, я все-таки это сделаю!

\- Я с тобой тогда.

\- О, во имя всего... Роджерс, сейчас никто следить не станет, один я или не один!

\- Я знаю, но у нас по школе ВСЕ ЕЩЕ бродит убийца. Так что пойдем вдвоем.

\- О, Боже... хорошо, хорошо, только без комментариев.

В молчаливом согласии они решили использовать учительскую уборную, маленькую комнатушку, спрятанную между двумя классами – возле нее хотя бы не клубилась толпа народу. Тони решительно захлопнул дверь Стиву в лицо, и Роджерс устало оперся о стену.

И понял, что слышит происходящий за нею диалог так отчетливо, словно он звучит у него в наушниках. У Роджерса всегда был хороший слух – но сейчас все звучало неповторимо четко, как будто стены не было вообще.

По-хорошему, стоило отодвинуться от нее, от загадочной трещины или что там способствовало такому поразительному качеству звука, - Стив всегда так и поступал, когда случайно оказывался в роли подслушивающего. Но сейчас у него на это просто... не было сил?

\- Я думаю, теперь вам понятно, что это решение было ошибкой, – в низком, спокойном голосе слышался рык; директор Фьюри, сразу узнал Роджерс.

\- Я бы был благодарен, если бы вы сдерживали ваши эмоции, директор, - ответил другой голос, сухой, незнакомый.

\- Давайте пропустим все речи про то, как нам тяжело терять детектива Коулсона. Поверьте, я знал его не хуже вас, и для меня это тоже потеря, но я обязан думать о жизни моих учеников. И вы, как глава этого расследования...

\- Временный глава. Я всего лишь ВРИО, пока старший детектив Кейдж едет с подкреплением.

\- Да-да, я понимаю, детектив, вы временный босс, не хотите брать на себя ответственность, но... у моих детей _нет времени_ ждать явления детектива Кейджа. Коулсон думал, что убийца у него в руках, и считал риск оправданным. И что в итоге? Фил мертв, а ученики школы по-прежнему заперты в одном здании с человеком, чьи даже _мотивы_ мы не понимаем до сих пор! Я прошу, нет, как человек, ответственный за этих детей, я требую, чтобы вы отменили это бредовое распоряжение и отпустили учеников по домам!

Тут Стив наконец отодвинулся от стены. Он потер лоб, тряхнул головой раздраженно – мысли ползали медленно, словно напившиеся мухи. Каждое движение давалось тяжело, медленно.

Директор Фьюри вылетел в коридор, шагая широко и раздраженно, и скользнул по Стиву мимолетным взглядом. Едва ли он заподозрил Роджерса в подслушивании. Никто, никогда, ни в чем не подозревал Стива – и поэтому сейчас он чувствовал почти истерический приступ вины.

Стив сжал зубы, приказал себе прекратить самокопание и принялся изучать стену. По ней и в самом деле шла тонкая, едва заметная трещина, от плинтуса вверх по стыку. Пытаясь выглядеть максимально невинно, Стив склонился едва ли не до пола, пытаясь понять, где именно она заканчивалась.

Потом у него закружилась голова, и он осел на пол.

«Роджерс, соберись! Что за...»

Стена у него за спиной была удивительно удобной.

Может, он просто слишком устал. Он весь день старался поднять людям настроение, как-то организовать всех, защитить, но не подумал о том, что сильным тоже нужна защита. Да и кто он, простой третьеклассник, чем он мог помочь детективу Коулсону, хитрому, умному, опытному...

Голоса за стеной в этот раз казались странно приглушенными.

\- Что у нас, Джо?

\- Ну, убийца явно хотел уничтожить любую информацию у него на ноутбуке. Но обратное соединение успело выхватить последнюю сессию. Вот распечатка, детектив Найт.

\- Младший детектив, - мягко напомнил голос, который разговаривал с Фьюри, и Стив вспомнил кудрявую женщину, приехавшую вместе с Коулсоном. – Так... список международных террористов?! – последние слова были едва слышны. - Неужели он это серьезно? Хотя... он  разговаривал с Интерполом... Коулсон подозревал, что кто-то из международной сотни внедрился в школу...

\- Если он был прав, - голос Джо тоже упал до шепота, - то, возможно...

\- Как нам понять, кого он подозревал? – в голосе Найт было раздражение. – Нужны какие-то мелочи, несостыковки... найди мне досье на всех учителей, и распечатай ВСЮ последнюю сессию, ясно?

«Международный террорист? В нашей школе? Что за... безумие?» - вяло подумал Стив.

В самом деле, безумие. Это звучало сюжетом какого-то пафосного боевика, не историей реального преступления, которое принесло им всем столько боли и горя. А уж с мелочами и несостыковками, ха, удачи с этим. В этой школе у каждого был чемодан своих странностей, если уж честно. Ходячей Американской мечты здесь было не найти. Хрупкий профессор Баннер в минуты редкого гнева выбегал из лаборатории, снося дверь на ходу; профессор Харкнесс разговаривала о событиях, происходивших сто лет назад, так, будто это было вчера; директор Фьюри и Мария Хилл на двоих хранили в своих кабинетах штук двадцать пушек...

Рид Ричардс изобрел лекарство, ускоряющее лечение от проказы в двадцать с чем-то раз, - мимоходом, и выкинул формулу тут же, потому что ему было нужно что-то другое. Вэйд Вилсон спокойно поднимался после ударов, которые должны были оставить его без половины челюсти...

«Хотя нет, - остановил себя Стив, - это я уже на учеников перешел. А детектива интересовали учителя – логично. Едва ли в списках Интерпола много преступников до восемнадцати...»

Его самого поражало, как странно, отстраненно он мыслил – но под толстым слоем ваты, окутывающим каждую его мысль, что-то беспокоило Стива Роджерса. Что-то подозрительно знакомое, будто ускользающие слова навязчивой песни.

Слова. Казалось бы, они должны были помогать понимать друг друга – но чаще путали почему-то, как запутало следователей последнее послание Фила Коулсона. «Много лиц, много голосов...»

Где-то Стив уже слышал эту фразу, или очень похожую.

«Много лиц...»

Кто-то говорил ее, почти слово в слово.

«Много...»

Кто-то?

Он вспомнил.

Слова принадлежали едва ему знакомой девчонке, такой теплой, смешливой и милой, с такой искренней улыбкой, девчонке, которая говорила и кричала голосами разных женщин и спокойно описывала свой поход на десятилетней давности концерт.

Словно раскаленная игла вонзилась Стиву в мозг, и обычные несостыковки вдруг стали как стрелы, указывающие на чужое, невинно улыбающееся лицо.

Стив не знал, что именно подарило ему такую уверенность, именно безупречную уверенность в правоте своей догадки, но ему было и не до того.

Хлопнула дверь учительского туалета.

\- Чувак, ты что, здесь так и стоял меня ждал? Слушай, ну ты же не щенок на самом деле...

Стив посмотрел на Тони взглядом, который со стороны, наверное, казался совершенно безумным,  и рванул вниз по коридору. За это время он почти опустел, только у большого окна стояло несколько учителей и учеников – Стив увидел профессора Баннера, и Дженет, и Тора, и, кажется, Питера, и все это было сейчас не важно.

Стив затормозил перед тем, как ухитрился в кого-то врезаться, и спросил:

\- Где Лени? Лени Заубер?

Они дружно уставились на него, как на сумасшедшего, и пробормотали нестройное «не знаю».

\- Привет, ребята, - поздоровался Клинт, и все взгляды тут же переключились на него – точнее, на идущую вслед за ним Наташу, живую и на вид вполне здоровую, хотя и несколько растрепанную. – Ой, Питер, а как ты здесь оказался?

\- А что, не должен был?

\- Ну, мы встретили по дороге MJ, и она сказала, ты позвонил ей и попросил срочно встретиться в старом вестибюле.

\- Мы пытались ее переубедить, но она выглядела очень встревоженной, - заметила Наташа. – Наверное, нужно было пойти с ней, но...

Глаза Питера расширились, он захлопал руками по карманам в поисках телефона - а Стив почувствовал, как его собственное сердце едва не остановилось. Рядом с ним Тони вдруг громко, резко втянул воздух – _он все понял_ , подумал Стив, хотя и понятия не имел, как _._

\- Мы должны сказать детективу! – Старк завертел головой в поисках полицейских.

\- Нет времени, мы должны ее остановить! – Стив бросился к лестнице. – Что стоите? Все вместе, за мной!

И потом они побежали.

Старый вестибюль ремонтировали уже полгода, хотя Стив так и не представлял, что именно из него планировали сделать. Чтобы попасть в него, нужно было свернуть налево на предпоследнем пролете, сбежать вниз по узкой, хлипкой временной лестнице. Под их весом она заскрипела, едва не провалилась.

Старый вестибюль был забит стройматериалами – длинные деревянные планки и огромные ведра с краской были, казалось, повсюду. Со всех окон были содраны жалюзи, но из-за того, как перепачкала их строительная пыль, внутри вестибюля было почти по-ночному темно.  

Стив огляделся и вдруг заметил между двумя колоннами всполох рыжих волос, и именно в эту минуту Питер Паркер, маленький Питер, засевший в их головах в образе безнадежного ботаника, с легкостью обогнал его и бросился вперед, лавируя между планками. Стив устремился за ним.

Кто-то закричал – молодая девушка, испуганная, и сердце Роджерса забилось еще быстрее, а потом он вдруг смотрел Лени Заубер в глаза.

Она держала Мэри Джейн Уотсон за волосы одной рукой, запрокинув ей голову. Мэри Джейн, автоматически отметил Стив, была выше Лени, и та слегка приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы...

Окей, все это были детали, потому что второй рукой Заубер поднесла к горлу Уотсон нож.

\- О боже, - сказала она, - сколько знакомых лиц. Я совсем не ожидала, что выступление получится таким публичным.

Питер шагнул вперед, и Дженет вцепилась ему в плечо.

\- Не вздумай! Она попробует использовать жизнь Уотсон, чтобы выговорить свою свободу. От резких движений она может запаниковать и ударить...

\- О, милочка, видно опыт, - Лени тряхнула головой. – Но, боюсь, этот вопрос решен. Моя рыженькая подружка умрет в любом случае. И у меня нет времени растягивать шоу.

Мэри Джейн бросилась на пол, рванувшись с мощью, которой Стив никак не ожидал от изящной, деликатной MJ. Мелькнуло красное на ее горле, а затем Уотсон лежала на полу, а Лени растерянно смотрела на клок волос у себя в руках.

И в это самое мгновение Питер Паркер прыгнул на Лени, оскалив зубы. Он не кричал, не рычал, как рычал бы на его месте Стив, и каждое его движение было уверенным, полным самоконтроля. Но даже в тусклом свете из перепачканного окна была видна безумствующая, неистовая ярость в его глазах.

Юноша и девушка обрушились на пол, обмениваясь ударами, и шокированная Лени быстро пришла в себя, отвечая на атаки Питера с какой-то изощренной, завораживающей легкостью. Но ярость выла в голове Паркера, и он даже не замечал ответных ударов – просто бил, и бил, и бил.

Потом в руке Лени мелькнул новый нож, и Стив почувствовал, как у него внутри что-то обрывается... но Питер тоже заметил оружие и откатился прочь от своей противницы, воплощенное расчетливое хладнокровие, будто не он только что выглядел потерявшим разум хищником.

На секунду все они замерли странной, гротескной скульптурой. Потом Лени медленно поднялась на ноги.

\- Право, все это и забавно, и грустно.

Питер разбил ей бровь. Кровь струилась по ее лицу, смывая макияж – но дело было не только в макияже. Ее лицо менялось, менялось, менялось – формами и выражением, и когда она провела рукой по губам, они изменились и в цвете, и в размере, но главное – эта улыбка никак не могла принадлежать добродушной новенькой Лени Заубер.

\- Право, такая ненависть... мне всегда немного неловко. Это была твоя девушка, верно? Поверь, в моем поступке не было ничего личного, - ее голос потерял звонкость, став низким, горловым – _этому_ голосу вполне мог принадлежать тот удивленный выкрик на лестнице.

\- Лени не твое имя, верно? – хрипло спросил Баннер.

\- Вы потрясающе ловко отметили очевидное, профессор. Впрочем, это единственное имя, которое вы услышите, - она отбросила волосы с лица, и они стали... выпадать из ее головы?!

\- Если не личное, - прошептал Стив, - то почему?

\- Неужели Эрик?! - ахнула Дженет, и женщина, похожая на Лени, покачала головой.

\- Уверена, он бы теоретически поддержал мою идею, но у него не хватило бы силы рисковать «своими» учениками, - она хмыкнула. – Эй, Стив, помнишь, как вы проводили встречу с афганскими ветеранами?

Неожиданный вопрос сбил его с толку.

\- ...да.

\- Но ты не знаешь кое-чего, Стиви, верно? После встречи с тобой двое из них едва не рыдали; и все четверо сказали о том, с какой радостью они бы служили под твоим началом, будь ты офицером в их войсках, - она усмехнулась, обвела их широким жестом. – Удивительно, верно? Но есть и более удивительные вещи. Шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, который едва не одолел в драке тренированного агента... Еще один шестнадцатилетка, чьи стрелы _всегда_ попадают в цель... Юноша, который перекладывает управление своим классом на плечи своей девушки, а сам проводит время в лаборатории, и при виде результатов его экспериментов любой ученый выдерет себе волосы от зависти... и я даже не буду трогать более очевидные примеры. Меня всегда поражало, как хоть кто-то мог поверить в то, что это всего лишь обычная школа – а особенно вы сами. Я аплодирую директору Фьюри.

Он ведь не зря построил эту школу. Не зря бросил прежнюю работу и посвятил все одной мечте. Он видел, что некоторые дети в этом мире отличаются от других, порой едва заметно, порой... – еще одна усмешка. – Он и Чарльз Ксавье, да. Но Ксавье просто хотел защитить вас от преследования, в то время как Фьюри мечтал направить вашу... энергию... в полезное русло. Ксавье притащил за собой Эрика, который за последующие десять лет так и не определился, было ли создание этой школы мудрым шагом или жалкой трусостью. Вслух он проповедовать любит второе, мой милый Эрик, но что-то заставило его согласиться, верно?

Они были первыми – Фьюри, Ксавье, Леншерр, и, разумеется, Хилл. Они собрали вокруг себя и других – верно, профессор, профессор? Тех, у кого не было в детстве шанса в подобной школе,  тех, кто согласен был быть учителями. Они придумали всю эту ерунду с разделением классов на научные и спортивные, с миллиардом соревнований, в которых участвовала школа, лишь бы дитятки не выходили на улицу и не играли с настоящими игрушками.

Ее лицо исказилось в отвращении. Дженет и Баннер хранили гробовое молчание. Стив чувствовал, как по его переносице катится капля пота.

\- Из этой компании Эрик единственный был не совсем пропащим существом. Он понимал, что их действия были уступками сильного слабому, и поэтому периодически, когда унижение становилось слишком сильным, он вынужден был уходить. Но его всегда тянуло обратно, ведь эта школа  была и его детищем... но во время одной из своих вылазок он встретил меня, - отвращение сменилось легкой улыбкой, - меня, свою идеальную ученицу. Боюсь, он рассказал мне больше, чем ему хотелось бы... но я была согласна с его мыслями, теми, что он так старательно подавлял. Трусость, бесконечная трусость. И, в отличие от Эрика, меня некому было отвлекать от моих решений – я не играла с Чарльзом Ксавье в шахматы и запутавшуюся любовь. Мне было не привыкать действовать решительно во имя идеи, просто это была первая, которая показалась мне по-настоящему... правильной.

\- Но почему Гвен?! – отчаянно прошептал Питер. - Что она тебе сделала? В чем была виновата?

\- Ай-яй-яй, мистер Паркер. Двойка за невнимательность. Лично против меня мисс Стейси ничем не согрешила. Она была просто необходимым... инструментом, если угодно, - как для меня, так и для Фьюри. Он ведь понимал, что просто создать школу для детей-талантов было бы ошибкой. Фьюри набрал несколько самых обычных девчонок и мальчишек, по паре-тройке в каждый класс – они были бы его защитой на случай, если секрет вскроется, и возникнут логичные обвинения в создании, ну, например, собственной армии суперлюдей.

Ее волосы теперь выпадали целыми прядями, открывая каким-то образом упрятанные под фальшивкой алые локоны.

\- О да, он _умный_ парень, Ник Фьюри. Неужели вы думаете, что школа просто так построена одним гигантским лабиринтом? Ха! Просто все ваши тайные ходы ему нужно было знать заранее. Не удивлюсь, если где-то у фундамента он тайком от Ксавье заложил пару бомб, так, на случай совсем негативного развития событий. Фьюри верит в предосторожности. Но кое-чего он не учел: и впрямь, «рядом с нами школа, наполненная монстрами, но вроде с ними учатся нормальные дети, и все в порядке» звучит лучше, чем просто «рядом с нами школа, наполненная монстрами». Но если с этими «обычными» детьми что-то произойдет... если, скажем, они начнут умирать при загадочных, невыясненных обстоятельствах... о, вы можете представить себе этот бесконечный хаос, и тот взрыв, что за ним последует?

Стив почувствовал горечь во рту. Дженет за его спиной медленно подошла к Мэри Джейн, все еще сидящей на полу. Лени продолжила разговаривать, гордо улыбаясь и перебирая пальцами пуговицы у себя на блузке.

\- Обмануть охранников было нетрудно, - тяжелее было протащить Гвен внутрь. Но она так верила в то, что ее зовет ее любимый Питер, в то, что произошло что-то серьезное... Знаете, немного обидно, на самом деле. Мне нравилась местная атмосфера. Я бы с радостью осталась здесь на подольше, убивая медленно, растягивая ноты будущего конфликта. Но треклятый детектив оказался слишком умен, соображал слишком ловко. Пришлось от него избавиться – благо, и это потребовало не таких уж больших усилий. Спасибо моему отцу, что научил меня быть пересмешником – голос Паркера привел обеих девчонок в мою ловушку, голос Коулсона дал разобраться с ним, не торопясь, а голос Баннера помог отпроситься провести занятие с третьим классом. Маленькая, нервничающая новенькая, так очевидно влюбленная в золотого мальчишку Роджерса, кто будет следить за тем, куда она пойдет? – Лени рассмеялась. – Ну а потом уже не было смысла притормаживать, и я занялась нашей рыжей красоткой. Бог троицу любит, верно?

\- Тебе конец, - выдохнул Питер. – Твой план провалился, и я...

\- Милый, милый мальчик. Мне правда грустно, что все так кончилось. И, боюсь, мой план не «провалился». Два мертвеца. И один из них – полицейский, его собратья-ищейки вас в покое не оставят. Пандора этой школы выпущена из ящика. У вас нет будущего, маленькие трусы. Удачи!

Он, наконец, понял смысл ее долгой речи.

До этого Лени двигала рукой медленно, медленно, почти незаметно. Последние несколько сантиметров расстояния пропали в одном мгновенном движении, и на пол выкатился небольшой шипастый шар.

Граната.

\- Ложись! – заорал Стив, бросаясь вперед. Он приземлился на гранату грудью, вздрогнул от боли, зажмурился.

Через мгновение едкий дым впился в его ноздри, в небо, в глаза.

\- Дымная шашка! Шесть шагов назад! – скомандовал уверенный женский голос, и кто-то схватил Стива за плечо и оттащил назад.

\- Выдохни, резко! – приказала Наташа. – Она может быть ядовитой!

Стив подчинился, замигал, вытер с глаз слезы.

В полушаге от него начиналась почти сплошная завеса серого дыма. Часть дыма уже стремилась вьющейся струйкой в разбитое окно над их головами.

Лени нигде не было видно.

\- Она сбежала, - выплюнула Дженет.  

\- Не сбежит, - очень тихо сказал профессор Баннер, про которого Стив, признаться, несколько забыл. – Моя школа. Мои ученики. Не сбежит.

Его голос взвился и треснул, и сердце Стива дрогнуло.

\- Не вздумай! – заговорила Дженет. – Она профи, ударит исподтишка – никакая твоя сила не поможет.

Профессор Баннер продолжил шагать к стене под разбитым окном. Стив не был уверен, что эту стену Брюс вообще _замечает._

Питер Паркер поднялся с пола последним и деловито отряхнулся. Его глаза сошлись на разбитом окне, и он отклонился назад, полусогнул колени, явно рассчитывая первый прыжок.

На секунду Стив почувствовал отчаяние.

\- Эй, тигр, - позвала MJ, покачиваясь на одной ноге. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого у нее вырвался болезненный стон.

Питер остановился.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Ерунда, порез и колено, кажется, вывихнула. Дело не в этом. Ты что, не слышал, что тебе сказали? Против Лени у нас нет шансов, только помешаем профессионалам - тем, кто реально может ее поймать.

Питер нахмурился, но потом Уотсон начала падать – и он подскочил к ней, подхватывая девушку под плечи.

Стив облегченно выдохнул и повернулся к Баннеру – которого уже держал за одно плечо Тор. Баннер еще пытался двигаться, но Одинсон уперся ногами в пол, едва ли не прорывая в нем колею.

Тони медленно, неуверенно положил свою руку Баннеру на второе плечо, и профессор резко выдохнул и застыл.

Роджерс потер лоб и вдруг понял, что все смотрят на него.

\- Окей, - подвел итоги он. – Нам надо срочно двигать обратно, к врачу и к полиции одновременно.

Это не было неожиданное, поразительное, шокирующее в своей гениальности, глубокомысленное высокостратегическое предложение.

Но оно сгодилось.

 

**36\. ВЭЙД ВИЛСОН, ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ КЛАСС. НЫНЕ ЗАКЛЮЧЕННЫЙ АУДИТОРИИ №34**

Парни Коулсона не стали церемониться. Они приволокли откуда-то наручники, сковали ему руки и зацепили цепь за кольцо на каком-то угрожающего вида агрегате – кажется, варившем клей для обоев, или что-то в этом же духе. Вэйд попробовал рыпнуться, но проклятая машина весила, наверное, пару тонн.

С другой стороны, браслеты наручников были достаточно широкие, а пальцы у Вэйда были пластичные – он принялся разминать руки, самодовольно вспоминая технику одного из своих любимых трюков прошлых лет. Назывался трюк «Почти Гудини и оставь легавого в дураках одновременно».

В процессе подготовки к эпическому побегу номер два Вэйд прокручивал в голове события эпического побега номер один. Все шло так здорово, он ловким хуком уронил на пол полицая... а потом выяснилось, что у него есть напарник. И напарник наставил на Вэйда пистолет.

Вилсон попытался использовать удачно прихваченные ножницы в качестве метательного оружия, но тут к его оппоненту подтянулось подкрепление, и в итоге Вэйд закончил битву носом в пол. Парни Коулсона не стали церемониться... стоп, автор, ты чего, это уже было! И вообще, где мои кавычки?

«Сейчас не нужны кавычки, это флэшбэк».

«Тогда курсив».

«Ты не понял, это флэшбэк, но как бы не флэшбэк... ой, да иди нахер».

В общем, они приковали его к непонятному строительному агрегату, мрачно пообещали, что уж детектив-то с ним разберется, и смылись. Некоторое время Вэйд в одиночестве плевал в стену, потом... ну, потом он все еще в одиночестве плевал в стену, но теперь в коридоре раздавались крики и встревоженные переговоры. Потом снова краткая тишина... и снова шум и вопли.

Короче, Вэйд изнывал от любопытства и готов был броситься на шею любому, кто поделится с ним хоть чуточкой информации.

Поэтому он не мог не оценить иронию ситуации, когда дверь в его временную камеру распахнул ни кто иной, как Натан Саммерс собственной персоной.

Распахнул и закрыл за собой, очень аккуратно.

\- Вау, - прокомментировал Вэйд.

\- Они нашли убийцу Гвен, - с ходу сообщил Натан.

\- Правда?!

\- Да. Ей оказалась эта новенькая, Лени. Можешь расслабиться.

\- Как будто я напрягался.

«Ай-яй-яй, врать нехорошо. Твоя мама была бы расстроена».

«Ну и нафиг ее. Если бы она за меня переживала, то была бы сейчас со мной, помогала бы мне выдавать себя за хиппи-Иисуса».

«Хм. Логично».

\- И что теперь? – Вэйд вынырнул из своих размышлений.

\- Она убила детектива Коулсона, - голос Нэйта был, пожалуй, несколько расстроенным. Вэйду было пофиг. Так и надо ублюдку.

Окей, может, его было чуть жалко. Саааамую чуточку.

\- Потом тут была долгая погоня, но в итоге она сбежала. Ты не представляешь, что сейчас творится в школе и ближайших районах. В общем, я решил, что во всем этом хаосе никто не заметит, если я тебя вытащу, - Саммерс подошел к нему, оглядывая наручники, прищурил единственный глаз.

\- О, вау! Спасибо тебе, о, мой чудесный спаситель! Должен ли я отблагодарить тебя поцелуем, о благородный рыцарь? – со всем возможным сарказмом уточнил Вилсон.

\- Ты не очень похож на прекрасную принцессу.

Несколько лет назад такие слова бы, наверное, обожгли. Но с тех пор Вэйд отрастил шкуру потолще... да и Натан - он был из тех редких странных существ, что и впрямь считали, что внешняя красота – фактор незначительный. «Главное, чтобы человек был хороший», и всякая такая ахинея.

Ха.

А-ха-ха-ха-ха.

Да, Вэйд тоже понятия не имел, как они оказались вместе.

Это был долгий поцелуй, долгий и неожиданно страстный. Нэйт обнял его, положив свои ладони на его скованные руки – Вилсону пришлось запрокинуть подбородок, и было страшно неудобно и кружилась голова, но эй, последнее даже по-своему здорово.

\- Ладно, возможно, ты не совсем бездарный спаситель.

\- Не спеши с выводами. Тебя наверняка посадят под домашний арест за хулиганство, месяца так на полтора. И я прослежу, чтобы все это время ты провел за учебниками по алгебре.

\- ...так, окей, я передумал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня спасал. Можешь идти нафиг отсюда.

Нэйт.

Рассмеялся.

Наиреальнейшим образом, негромко и коротко, но РАССМЕЯЛСЯ ему в шею.

Они постояли еще некоторое время.

\- Эй, а дальше что?

\- В плане дальше что?

\- Ты не собираешься меня спасать? Снимать наручники и все такое?

\- Это... сложный вопрос.

\- Это еще почему?!

\- Никогда не думал, что скажу такое... – пробормотал Саммерс, касаясь губами его уха, - но мне очень _нравится,_ как ты выглядишь в наручниках.

Смесь раздражения, возбуждения и бесконечного шока едва не выбила Вэйдовы глаза из глазниц. А весело бы было. Жаль, что в процессе первой битвы за свободу с него сбили капюшон, а то они очень драматично из-под него бы вывалились.

\- Ты смущаешь меня своими грязными фантазиями, незнакомец.

\- Нет, а правда, - Нэйт сел на несчастный клееваритель – тот дрогнул, но устоял – и притянул Вэйда к себе, насколько позволяли наручники. – Такой... раздраженно-покорный, почти беззащитный...

Не то чтобы Вилсону не было интересно, куда это может зайти, но упустить такой идеальный момент было выше его сил. Он выдернул правую руку из наручников и со всей силы заехал Саммерсу в лицо.

Они оба взвыли от боли – Нэйт потому, что удар был хороший, Вэйд – потому что его скрюченная, перекошенная рука болела просто адски, особенно после мощной встречи с суровой скулой Саммерса.

Потом Натан схватил его за шею, притянул к себе и начал целовать снова – Вилсон едва успел выправить руку, прежде чем они совсем уж... увлеклись.

\- Ты хоть дверь за собой... запер? – уточнил он, задыхаясь.

\- Ммм... кажется. Да. Я уверен, что да, - пробормотал Нэйт, кусая его за шею. Окей. Это уж точно было КРАЙНЕ НЕОБЫЧНО.  

Саммерс принялся манипулировать своей железной рукой, а потом вдруг у Вэйда за спиной что-то лязгнуло.

\- Эй, ты офигел? Что ты делаешь? – взвизгнул Вэйд, отдергивая свободную руку от наручника.

\- Извини. Я... извини... – Натан облизнул губы. – Я... можно мне сковать тебя еще раз? Ненадолго?

Они уставились друг на друга, и в этой паузе, чувствовал Вилсон, пряталось что-то невозможно важное, невероятно. Но он не был поэтом, он был психом, он не знал, что это такое.

Воспоминания кружились вокруг его головы, но они были призраками, Нэйт был настоящим.

\- Ненадолго? Все настолько плохо, Присцилла? Может, мне купить тебе виагру или что-то та...

Натан зарычал раздраженно, и наручник клацнул, обхватывая руку Вэйда холодными челюстями. У него не было времени из-за этого рефлексировать – Саммерс впился в него губами и языком, и его железная рука обхватила Вэйда за талию, не давая ни шанса дернуться.

Вилсон заставил себя закрыть глаза.

С каждым разом это давалось все легче.

Вторая рука Нэйта – теплая, сильная – опустилась ему на затылок, и их поцелуй стал нежным ровно на секунду. Потом зубы Саммерса оставили кровавый след на его губах и протянули отпечатки к шее, а пальцы забрались под худи, и это странное, щекочущее ощущение на животе – Вэйд понятия не имел, как именно Нэйт это делает, но оно всегда сводило его с ума.

Он зарычал, раздраженно, но ощущение лишь усилилось.

\- Ты знаешь, -   выдохнул Вилсон, - в следующий раз в наручниках точно будешь ты.

Глаза Нэйта на какую-то секунду едва не закатились, а потом он издал низкий, непередаваемо звериный звук, и вся эта ерунда с поцелуйчиками и щекоткой мгновенно прекратилась.

Демонстрируя свои магические навыки, Нэйт одной рукой ухитрился справиться со своим поясом, и Вэйд задергался в чертовых наручниках – невозможность ускорить процесс определенно раздражала.

С другой стороны, ради Нэйта в таком состоянии... черт, они берут эти наручники себе домой, и никаких возражений.

Пока Нэйт разбирался со змейкой, Вилсон наклонился и принялся кусать его за уши – это был крайне действенный, насколько он знал, отвлекающий маневр. Каждый укус выдирал из Саммерса резкий выдох и раздраженное «Прекрати».

\- Сегодняшний день точно был крайне насыщенным, - заявил Вилсон светским тоном. Нэйт поднял на него уничтожающий взгляд, потом обхватил его бедра руками и рывком посадил себе на колени. Вэйд сощурился, свыкаясь с болью в напряженных, почти вывернутых плечах, и деловито скрестил ноги у Нэйта за спиной.

О да.

 _Точно_ берем наручники домой.

\- И достаточно трагичным, - продолжил он. – Смерти, предательство, драма...

\- Ты можешь заткнуться?

\- Ты же знаешь, что нет.

Натан вздохнул страдальчески и попытался стянуть вниз вилсоновские спортивные штаны.

\- Пожалуйста, попробуй в раз в жизни это сделать, а?

\- С чего бы?

\- А то день может для тебя печально закончиться. В больнице с проломленным черепом, - с немного несправедливым наслаждением пообещал Нэйт.

За это Вэйд честно хотел повредничать и помешать Саммерсу в его борьбе с резинкой на штанах, но его тело решило действовать самостоятельно и изогнулось вверх, открывая Натану пути к действию.

\- Печально закончиться? А это тогда что? Хэппи-энд?

\- А почему бы и нет?

Хмм... подумаем.

Он не оказался убийцей Гвен Стейси, и у них был реально веселый день.

Натан запрет его дома на месяц, и можно будет сбегать и смотреть, как он взрывается от ярости, а можно быть хорошим мальчиком и требовать за это соответствующие поощрения.

И сейчас он занимался сексом в школьной аудитории, о чем мечтал чуть ли не с первого дня под этой крышей.

В самом деле, а почему бы и нет?

Натан закрыл глаза и произнес что-то жаркое, неприличное. Вэйд почувствовал, как теряет способность мыслить, и на прощанье запрокинул голову, посмотрев вверх, вверх, вверх, сквозь стекло.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. – Возьму, что дают.

 

**ЭПИЛОГ. ТОНИ СТАРК, ТРЕТИЙ КЛАСС.**

Вскоре после того, как уехала полиция, школа стремительно опустела. Теперь, когда железная воля детектива больше не удерживала учеников в классах, они выбегали из дверей с такой скоростью, что никакие соревновательные рекорды бы не устояли.

Тони спустился в вестибюль, посмотрел на царившую там давку и покачал головой. Он потерпит еще минут десять.

В столовой тоже было абсолютно пусто - хоть воруй сникерс из стеклянного шкафа рядом с кассой. Тони сел за один из пустых столиков, устало подпер голову рукой и... едва не отключился.

Пост-стрессовое измождение, или какое-то такое говно. Он как раз успел об этом подумать, прежде чем встретиться лбом со столешницей - холодной, приятной, гладкой столешницей.

\- Эй, Тони.

Голос Роджерса. Черт, вот кто обязательно должен все испортить.

\- Тони, ты спишь?

\- Нет, - простонал Старк, пытаясь выпрямиться. С третьей попытки ему это удалось. Стив слегка улыбнулся.

\- Выглядишь не очень.

\- А ты, можно подумать, красавец. Сколько раз за сегодня тебя пропустили в мясорубке? - не остался в долгу Тони. Но, несмотря на рефлекторный ответ, он не чувствовал особого раздражения.

Он ничего не чувствовал, если честно.

\- Ты не идешь домой? Там твой отец машину прислал.

\- Вау, я польщен. Пусть даже кризис с неизвестным маньяком не стал поводом для того, чтобы он лично оторвал задницу от кресла, но все равно приятно, черт подери, - Тони осознал, что сжимает телефон так, то пальцы уже болят, и заставил себя расслабить руку. Проклятый кусок пластика ударился о столешницу и замер. - Подождут, короче.

Стив сел напротив него, и некоторое время они просто молчали, пялясь друг на друга. В какой-то момент, еще до погони, наверное, Роджерс отвернул воротник водолазки до самого низа - уже без стеснения демонстрируя миру потемневший засос.

\- Эй, Стив, а кто оставил тебе подарок? - поинтересовался Тони отстраненно, почти без интереса.

Роджерс мгновение смотрел на него, а потом, видимо, догнал, о чем речь - и тут же побагровел. Надо же. Ему почти шло. Или Тони просто привык.

А потом Стив сказал:

\- Ты знаешь, а я не помню.

\- Что? _Вау,_ \- Тони аж проснулся. - Роджерс, я не ожидал от тебя такого. Ты продолжаешь все расширять мое сознание размерами чертей в твоем тихом омуте. Может, ты еще и травку потихоньку покуриваешь, не?

Стив посмотрел в сторону.

И тут Тони озарила гениальная мысль.

\- Слушай, у меня же, наконец, догрузились эти фотки! Сейчас мы это и выясним. Или, - он сделал паузу, посмотрел на перекошенное лицо Стива, и внезапно смутился своего энтузиазма, - не станем выяснять? Если ты хочешь, чтобы это осталось покрытым пеленой тайны, и все такое.

\- Нет, - выдавил Роджерс, явно с трудом. - Некоторые вещи нужно знать.

\- Да ладно, ты же не ребенка кому-то оставил, в конце концов, - улыбнулся Тони. Сделал паузу, - надеюсь.

Стива перекосило еще сильнее. Тони полез за телефоном.

Сразу стало видно, почему Питер решил припрятать эту часть на черный день. Что ни фотография - то материал для шантажа. 

\- Это что, Рид?! – неверяще поинтересовался Старк. Роджерс, смотрящий на экран из-за его плеча, заметно побелел.

Фотографии прощелкивались одна за другой.

\- С кем это Джонни?!

\- Что это с Пьетро?!

\- Так, Эмма, это уже не смешно...

В конце концов, Тони почувствовал себя готовым ко всему.

Но не к тому, что он увидел на одной из последних фотографий.

Большая часть компания уже была в состоянии настолько опьяненном, что... окей, пафосно это описать не получится. Большая часть компании уже нажралась в кренделя и валялась на диванах, ковре, и даже в одном крайне запоминающемся случае на столе. Трусы Тора (с грозовыми тучками) свисали подобно флагу со слегка покосившейся люстры.

Но алкоголь, по видимости, не мешал парочке, отчаянно целующейся в самом дальнем углу у торшера.

Некоторое время Тони и Стив молча смотрели на фотографию. Потом Старк вырубил телефон, метнул его в сумку, и нервно улыбнулся.

\- Окей! – выдохнул он, смотря куда-то на пару метров левее уха Роджерса. – По пьяни что только не бывает, ха-ха, предлагаю просто сделать вид, что этого никогда не происходило, окей?

Стив молчал добрую минуту, на протяжении которой Тони просверливал дыру в ближайшей стене взглядом.

А потом Стив сказал:

\- Нет.

\- Что?!

\- Нет, Тони, погоди. Я за сегодня понял кое-что. Я видел лицо Питера. Я видел лицо Клинта, когда мы потеряли Наташу. И... черт. Это все жутко неудобно...

\- Согласен, - яростно согласился Тони.

\- Ну вот. Но я... я не верю, что я мог бы просто напиться и...

\- Пасть в объятия разврата?

\- Типа того. Не знаю. Может, алкоголь открывает в тебе положительные стороны? В общем, я бы не стал этого делать, если бы не понял, что ты не просто самовлюбленный, ленивый, театральный...

\- Спасибо тебе, мистер занудливая скучная заноза в за...

\- Тони! В общем. Я не говорю, что это, – он мотнул головой в сторону телефона, - было хорошей идеей. Но просто, может, нам стоит еще раз попробовать... узнать друг друга... получше?..

Тони Старк стоял посреди пустой столовой в подвале школы, которая была не тем, чем казалась, и неверяще смотрел на заикающегося Стива Роджерса.

\- Окей, - наконец, сказал он. – Стив, давай забудем как минимум про последнюю фразу этого диалога.

Он кивнул.

\- Чудесно. Что ты делаешь завтра после учебы?

\- Э... играю в футбол, если будет тренировка. Потом ничего.

\- Вот и приходи ко мне домой.

\- Что?

\- Приходи в гости, говорю. В Crysis 3 будем играть, я обещал, помнишь?

Стив продолжал смотреть на него своими голубыми глазищами и моргать, моргать, моргать.

\- Я не планирую тебя подпоить и изнасиловать, мужик, - разозлился Тони. – Посидим. Поиграем. Точнее, я поржу над тем, как убого ты будешь играть. Принеси мне клубничный попкорн.

\- Клубничный попкорн? Такой вообще существует?

\- Что?! Роджерс, ты не слышал про клубничный попкорн? Окей, я должен преподать тебе пару уроков о мелких радостях жизни.

Это тоже прозвучало несколько... двусмысленно.

Но Стив улыбнулся.


End file.
